THE ISLAND
by Freak Apple
Summary: Poor Animorphs. You'd have thought a Sario Rip that put them on another planet was enough, but no, of course there's more! Once again, the past has returned to bite them on their butts. COMPLETED! STICK A FORK IN IT, IT'S DONE! Added Reviewer Chapter!
1. DAYDREAMING?

DISCLAIMER: **sigh* Alas! Animorphs I owneth not! But you know, someday I will. . .**Mission: Impossible theme plays and I get a mischievious look** Hmm, I believe I may have an idea. . .  
  
NOTE: Here I am, a brand new Animorph fanfiction in the making. You don't have to read my other story "THE SOMETHING" before this, but it would be nice if you did :-D. Anyway, I doubt it will be as good (are new things EVER better than the original?). Also, if anyone wants to tell me how to make the type bold and italic or something, tell mee pleeeease!? I'll give you a fruitbasket!  
  
Jake -  
  
My name is Jake.  
  
If you are reading this than you probably know all about the yeerk invasion and the resistance. The resistance being four kids, an alien, and a hawk. So I don't have to get into, right? Anyway it was definitely not a good time.  
  
"Jake, I asked you a question, will you please answer it?"  
  
I was in my math class being punished by the teacher. I had fallen asleep and Rachel, my cousin and fellow yeerk-fighter, threw a pencil at me to wake me up. Ms. Boscarino saw it and thought we were horsing around, so she called on both of us to answer her questions. Rachel, who was actually conscious the whole class, answered correctly. I, on the other hand. . .  
  
"Uh, Gettysburg?" The rest of the class laughed. Boscarino glared at me like I was the scum of the earth.  
  
"Jake, minus five on the next test."  
  
I groaned and shot Rachel a "thanks a lot" look. She glared back with a "Jeez, I was only trying to help."  
  
After class Rachel caught up with me.  
  
"Bad night?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Last night I had been plagued with nightmares. What about? Take a wild guess. After 6 hours of tossing and turning, I finally gave up on sleep and played some video games on my computer.  
  
"Hey!" a girl called. I knew that voice. Cassie.  
  
She strolled toward us, books under one arm and a jacket under the other. Whenever I see her its like there is a soft, glowing light radiating from her. She always looked like an angel to me. An angel wearing shrunken, dirty jeans and a big, grubby-looking shirt with a tiny hole in the sleeve, but an angel nonetheless. Rachel had a pained look on her face, like Cassie's fashion was actually physically hurting her.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, trying to be cool. Truth was, I was never cool around Cassie.  
  
"I'll see you two later." Rachel said with a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"What, you mean like making out in shack in the woods?" Cassie asked innocently. Last week after a very strange mission (Note: He's talking about my other fic THE SOMETHING), Tobias ended up as a controller. As soon as he was freed, he and Rachel shared a certain "passionate moment". We never let them hear the end of it.  
  
"Oh yeah well your boyfriend over there was drooling like a leak in the Hoover Dam last period." Rachel called back over her shoulder. She swung around a row of lockers and disappeared into her next class. Cassie and I both had history next.  
  
"So, did you do your homework?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Uh, no?" Cassie shook her head pityingly.  
  
Just as we were about to enter our classroom, something happened.  
  
FLASH!  
  
I was in the ocean, still a human. I struggled to the surface and inhaled a mouthful of salty water. I heard the water churning next to me. Marco sputtered next to me, looking every bit as surprised and confused as I was. I saw more heads breaking the surface.  
  
FLASH!  
  
I was back in school. I was sitting on the floor, my back against the doorframe. Next to me Cassie breathing hard and rubbing her elbow. She stared at me. She had a flash too.  
  
"What did you see?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Jake? Cassie? Are you two alright?" our history teacher asked. Everyone was staring at us.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." I said. I turned to Cassie and whispered. "Meeting after school"  
  
We took our seats and tried to pretend like everything was normal. I think I knew what was going on, but I didn't want to say anything until I was completely sure. While our teacher launched a hopelessly boring lecture on Mesopotamians, I glanced out the window and caught sight of a familiar bird with rust-colored tail feathers. I looked at Cassie. She saw him too.  
  
You guys, I think we need to talk. Tobias said in our heads.  
  
I quickly wrote a message in my notebook. I knew Tobias, with his hawk eyes, would be able to read it.  
  
"MEETING AFTER SCHOOL IN CASSIE'S BARN. FIND RACHEL AND MARCO AND TELL THEM."  
  
Okay, have fun you guys. he flew off, leaving us with the boring bluthering of the teacher about the Fertile Crescent.  
  
I caught Cassie sneaking glances at me during class. Normally I'd be flattered, a pretty girl checking me out. But I knew why she was looking at me. She wanted to know what was going on, what she had seen in her vision. Cassie has a sixth sense about feelings and stuff, so I guessed she sensed I knew something.  
  
Unfortunately I knew nothing. I didn't know why for a second, we were in the middle of the ocean. But I did have a guess, because it had happened to me before. It only happened to me last time, though. I strongly wished I was wrong and maybe Cassie and me were just crazy or something, but I knew that both of us were pretty much sane. That meant my guess may very well be correct.  
  
Another stupid Sario Rip.  
  
That's it, first chapter of my brand-spankin new story! I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked my last fic. Blast those Sario Rips of Ax's! Hehehe. It's a little short, but that's cuz I'm really dizzy right now. These crazed 5 year olds sat me in those round, spinny things with the handles in the playground. They spun me for like an hour and I swear my brains are now in liquid form. **shakes head and hears a swishing and sloshing noise** 


	2. NOPE, NOT A DAYDREAM DARN

DISCLAIMER: **sneaky-sounding music** Shh, I'm sneaking into the Scholastic secret headquarters to steal the Animorphs. . .**walks through the front door and meets a guard who asks for ID. He kicks me out on my butt** Blast! Time for plan B. . .  
  
In case you didn't get it from that stupid disclaimer up there, I don't own the Animorphs. Or any aspect of American pop culture I may have included.  
  
NOTE: It will take a while, but this story will heat up, I promise. I just can't start the fun stuff without a little lead-in, ya know? **hooks up a pie-launcher to the little "x" in the top right corner of screen** There, now you can't close my story, muahahahahahahaha!! Keep Reading!  
  
Cassie -  
  
I could tell Jake knew something. The entire period he stared at his desk, deep in thought. He must have had the same vision as I did. Tobias too, that would explain why he called a meeting minutes after the vision hit Jake and me. What did it mean? Was it a premonition? I heard about people dreaming about disasters before they actually happened, is that what happened to us? Did Rachel, Marco, and Ax also get it? I shivered, after remembering how Marco had roped all of us into watching Final Destination 2 (Note: Freaky movie were bad things happen that this girl has premonitions about, just so ya know).  
  
After class let out Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a water fountain. The hallway became flooded with students, like it usually did after a bell rings. We'd have to watch what we say.  
  
"Hey, if you see any of the others, tell them to meet at your barn after school. You know, in case Tobias didn't get to them." Jake said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Okay. What's going on Jake?" I asked.  
  
"No clue." Jake said, obviously lying through his teeth. He flashed me a smile that almost made my knees buckle and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I went in the opposite direction and walked directly into Marco. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a trashcan.  
  
"We have a - " I started.  
  
"Meeting. Yeah, I know Tobias told me. Where you by any chance drowning in the ocean this morning?" he asked. So Marco had one too.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Jake and I." He let go of my arm.  
  
"This totally sucks I was hitting on this chick and she was totally buying it! Then all of a sudden I pass out on top of her and she's screaming 'sexual harassment, get off me you pervert!' and I'm babbling apologies." I laughed at this and Marco sighed. Then he took off down the hallway.  
  
I started up the stairs to get to my keyboarding class when yet another hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Rachel.  
  
"Oh my God, will people PLEASE stop doing that!?" I complained, pulling my arm away.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Cassie I had a - " she began.  
  
"Vision of yourself drowning in the ocean? Yeah, me too. So did the others. You know there's a meeting at my barn after school, right?"  
  
"What the heck is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, Rachel, but I'm five minutes late for keyboarding!" I was going to get in trouble. My teacher in that class was a total demon- woman.  
  
"Okay, see you at lunch."  
  
Two periods later Rachel sat across from me, poking her green jello with her fork.  
  
"You gonna eat that or you just gonna torture it some more?" I asked, digging into my salad.  
  
"Eat it? Yeah right, Cass, I can't even break the surface! It's like alien larva or something." She made a face at her jello.  
  
FLASH!  
  
I was on my back on a beach. I got up and stared. The beach was deserted. This definitely wasn't our beach. I also saw Marco, Jake, Ax, and Tobias, all looking confused. Next to me sat Rachel, who's eyes where blazing.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HE - "  
  
FLASH!  
  
My face was submerged in my salad. I quickly got up. People were staring at me and Rachel.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she snapped harshly. They quickly turned away. Rachel looked to me.  
  
"It happened again. I saw you there this time." Rachel said. There was a red mark on her face, were her head fell on her fork. "I hate this, what the freak is going on?"  
  
"No idea, but hey you can eat your alien larva now." I said, pointed to her jello cup. The impact of her face on the fork must have been enough to shove the fork through the stiff jello.  
  
"Yeah, right." She said, dumping it in the garbage. "Nice look, by the way. It matches the bird poop on your jeans."  
  
I brought my hand to my face and wiped away the salad dressing.  
  
When I got home from school the others were already there. Tobias was preening himself in the rafters and Ax was there, an Andalite because my parents weren't home.  
  
"So, I had an interesting dream. Involving me on a beach being very wet and pissed off." Rachel spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I dreamt the exact same thing!" Marco exclaimed. "Only the entire female cast of Baywatch was there too. And you weren't pissed off."  
  
"Marco, are you the most useless being in the universe?"  
  
I'm thinking this is not the time to talk about Marco's little fantasies. Tobias said, with a tiny snicker.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we all had the same vision, right?" I asked. They nodded.  
  
Ax straightened. Prince Jake and I believe we know what might be going on.  
  
"Don't call me Prince."  
  
Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
Jake sighed. "Well, this has happened before. It only happened to me last time though, not to you. It's a Sario Rip."  
  
"Crap, I hate those." Marco complained.  
  
"Wait, we were there too. With the dinosaurs, remember?" I said. (Note: Megamorphs numba 2.)  
  
"Not that one. This one was just me. Only I had the flashes. Of us in the rain forest. Then in a space battle there was a huge explosion and I was thrown back a day in time. In the rainforest. You were there, but you guys were only my memories." Jake explained.  
  
"Wha. . ." Marco commented.  
  
"I escaped, so the timeline was erased and it was like it never happened. Except I remember it, because I was the only one actually there. You weren't really there, only with me in that timeline because of my memories." Jake continued. "You get it?"(Note: This was book numba 11. Go read it, hehe.)  
  
There was a moment of silence as we let this sink in.  
  
"Nope, but I have a feeling that's because it involves Andalite zero- space and stuff." Marco said, looking at Ax.  
  
Actually, it does involve, Z-space, but not to an extent that-  
  
"When was this?" Rachel interrupted. (Note: Poor Ax, always being interrupted.)  
  
"When we were going to steal the Bug Fighter and land it on the White House lawn." Jake said.  
  
So that's why you called off the mission. . . Tobias realized.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was a bit irritated that he never bothered to tell us this. Make that a lot irritated. Jake and his stupid, macho "leader-pride". I gave him the look that I always give him when he does stuff like this. He returned it with the sheepish look he always gives me that always makes me forgive him.  
  
"So your saying we're going to be in a big explosion and get thrown back in time at some ocean? All of us together this time?" Marco asked.  
  
Or forward in time. It is random in which direction, and only coincidental that we have only been thrown back in the past. But I believe we will be in the past, because of these visions. Simultaneous fluctuations of our individual consciences. Ax explained. Not by much. With the dinosaur incident we were thrown so far back, we did not have any visions. Because we have these visions, I can assume we will be projected no more than two days into the past or future.  
  
"So we just stay away from bombs and stuff, no big deal." Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Sure, Rachel. Did you forget we're in the middle of a war here? I'm sure the yeerks have lots of things that go boom." Marco pointed out.  
  
FLASH!  
  
I was sitting on a banana leaf, cracking open a coconut. I stopped.  
  
"Not again!" I heard Marco whine.  
  
Then I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. A deep growling sound came out.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
FLASH!  
  
All of us were down, wide-eyed and freaked out.  
  
"What WAS that thing?" Rachel demanded.  
  
I don't know, but it sounded big. Tobias answered.  
  
I groaned. This was NOT going to be a good week.  
  
Ok, that's chapter two. Hope I cleared up some questions. . . I think that was the end of the boring stuff, so REVIEW and tell me what you think. Good? Okay? So horrible you want to beat me up and hang me on a flagpole by my underwear? Also any suggestions would help too. And constructive criticism, can't get enough of that. Next chapter might not be up til next week (that's my spring break!). Of course, I'm staying home doing nothing except seeing how many Listerine Pocketpaks I could fit in my mouth before I pass out. . . I put like 6 in my mouth once and I was blind for like half an hour! 


	3. AND SO IT BEGINS WAIT WHAT ARE THOSE!

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own the Animorphs. . .but. . .**climbs up the fire escape of the Scholastic building and breaks through a window.** Cool, there's no one around. **Heads for the elevator and pulls the lever** Wait, the lever!? BREEET! BREEET! **realizes she accidentally pulled the fire alarm** CRAP! **is arrested and kicked out**  
  
Again, that means I don't own the Animorphs.  
  
NOTE: Heh, okay it's not just talking anymore in this chapter. They actually DO something now. Oh and Triple Point. . .hehehehehehehe. And thanks for the Sario Rip stuff, I suddenly had a burst of inspiration. I'm tweaking some of my intended storyline because of your review and making it better. See, those review thingamabobbers DO work!  
  
Marco -  
  
I walked home from Cassie's barn. Normally I'd morph osprey and fly home, but not this time. If something did blow up in my face and hurl me into a different timeline and into the ocean, I wanted to be able to morph dolphin right away, and we still can't morph from one animal to another.  
  
Yes, it was sad. I, the Mighty Marco, protector of Earth, master of the Playstation, king of all things cyberspace, and not to mention blindingly handsome and witty, was jumping at loud noises.  
  
Ax had stayed at Cassie's barn, goggling at how turtle shells work. Tobias stayed too. Jake and Rachel were walking with me, since we lived in the pretty much same neighborhood. After my dad got his act together and started working again, we could afford a pretty decent house.  
  
"If we're having these visions, doesn't it mean they already happened?" Rachel wondered. "Can we escape it?"  
  
"What you think it's destined to happen or something?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't believe in destiny. I control me. . .but. . ."  
  
"I bet our friendly neighborhood Andalite knows." I said. We had reached the end of Cassie's property and took a shortcut through the woods.  
  
Yeah, a shortcut. You'd think we'd have learned from our mistakes, huh?  
  
Anyway, I didn't really think anything would happen. We were separated. In the visions we were all together, so during the explosion that opened the Sario Rip we had to be together. At least I knew nothing would be blowing up right now. I hoped.  
  
Cassie - (Note: yeah, I just had to make a quick switch. Sorry.)  
  
As I was cleaning up the barn I found a leather wallet under a bale of hay.  
  
"Who's is this?"  
  
Open it. Tobias said.  
  
I did. Marco's idiotic grin stared up at me from his school ID.  
  
That is Marco. But what is the purpose of a card with Marco's information? Ax asked.  
  
It's for school. Every once in a while they check to make sure you belong there. Tobias said.  
  
Why must it have a photograph? Does the bearer not have the same face? Ax wondered.  
  
"Well sometimes people lie, you know, to get in clubs and stuff." I answered.  
  
Why would they lie to get in a club?  
  
Uh, well, sometimes things go on in certain clubs that most people don't want young people like us to see. Or drink. Tobias said nervously.  
  
What, like war? Violence? Clorox? Ax said, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Clorox?"  
  
Prince Jake advised me not to drink Clorox because it is harmful to one's health.  
  
Yeah, well, not exactly, but some things just aren't appropriate. Tobias said.  
  
Ah. Ax said, as if he understood.  
  
Sooo, we should return it to him, they probably didn't go that far. Tobias said, not wanting to pursue the subject further..  
  
"Sure, I'll come along, there's nothing left to do here." I brushed away the straw from my pants and walked out of the barn. Ax morphed human and followed me. Tobias flew overhead.  
  
Marco -  
  
"Does Ax take baths?" I wondered out loud. We were well into the forest, and it just occurred to me that the forest is not a very clean place.  
  
"Oh my god, I just remembered how much I hate walking with you." Rachel moaned.  
  
"Good question." Jake said thoughtfully. Rachel rounded on him.  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"Was too!" I shot back for good measure.  
  
"Maybe Andalites have an auto-cleaning mechanism built in." Jake speculated. "Like their internal clock and compass."  
  
"Or maybe they just need to stick their hooves in Listerine once in a while?" I suggested.  
  
Rachel muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "Weirdos."  
  
I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me. We all turned around. We froze.  
  
Behind us were two grimy-looking guys, one in a green T-shirt and one in a red jacket. They looked like hunters or lumberjacks or something. Both of them had nappy, greasy smelling hair and held hunting rifles in their hands.  
  
"You're coming with us, kids." The one in green sneered.  
  
"Show us the Andalites, human!" the red one hissed. I cursed. They had heard us. And worse, I had no doubt that they were controllers.  
  
Behind the controllers I heard some stumbling and rustling of bushes.  
  
Can't see, darn trees. Hey there they - Tobias was cut off as he saw the controllers. I made a quick glance up. I caught a flash of red tail-feathers.  
  
Cassie! Ax! Turn around, run! he yelled.  
  
Too late. Cassie ran into the clearing with Ax stumbling after her in his awkward human form. She was holding my wallet. She skidded to a stop when she heard Tobias's warning and Ax plowed into her. They fell.  
  
Red turned and pointed a rifle at Cassie and Ax. Green aimed at Jake, Rachel, and me.  
  
"These must be the Andalites!" Red called. He focused his eyes on Cassie and Ax. "You aren't going anywhere."  
  
Cassie's jaw dropped. She dropped my wallet in the leaves, and I couldn't help but remember I had some girl's number in it. I stole it from the school records of course, but still. . .  
  
"We are totally screwed beyond belief." I muttered.  
  
TSEEEEEEERRR!  
  
Tobias dove into Green's head.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he yelled. He dropped his gun and clutched at his bleeding face.  
  
Red turned, but hesitated in getting his rifle away from the "Andalites".  
  
The hesitation allowed for Rachel and Jake to immediately dive for the dropped rifle, knocking heads and making an amusing sound like two coconuts. I would have laughed, but I thought perhaps this wasn't the best time.  
  
"My bad!"  
  
"Shut up and take it!" Rachel cried shrilly.  
  
Jake clutched the rifle and aimed it at Red. Then I heard a strange clunking noise behind me. I turned around.  
  
"What the - "  
  
A weird looking sphere seemed to materialize out of thin air and was floating behind me. Must have been cloaked or something. It looked a little like a hunter-robot from the yeerk pool, except it was neon green. And it sounded like a dying lawnmower.  
  
It has changed much! a voice cried.  
  
Then a second sphere thing came clunking into view.  
  
No! Kermu, there must be another way! a different voice yelled.  
  
FOOL!  
  
"Jeez, just how many freakin aliens are on our planet?!" I said in frustration.  
  
Suddenly a yellow beam of light shot from the first sphere. The second sphere also shot a beam in retaliation. I felt the sizzling heat as they both whizzed past my face. The two intersected, and there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Oh cra-"  
  
A huge explosion! The light was so intense I could see my bones! I could Jake's skeleton trying to shield itself from the blast. I felt the blazing heat. But there was no noise. It was completely silent.  
  
Then I blacked out.  
  
**gasp** What were those spheres? Who are they? Read more to find out, in the next exciting episode of: Freak Apple's Looney Theater! There ya go, it's Sario Rip time, baby! Ahem, yeah. So, uh, do you like it so far? Do you hate it? Any advice? Well go down there and click the clicky thingy to submit a review! One more thing, I'm actually GOING somewhere for spring break! I won't be able to update this for a while though. . . I might be able to squeeze a chapter in before I leave tomorrow, but it looks doubtful. Oh and fun fact: you can't freeze beer.  
  
P.S. - :- ( I don't have a magic marker. . .but I do have ice and I could always nab a duck from the park. Goose, actually. Those evil birds bit me in the butt once! Well, it kinda got stuck on my belt-loop. . .and it was a pidgeon not a goose. . . 


	4. QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS, AND MORE QUESTIONS

DISCLAIMER: **climbs into a box labeled 'Books to Scholastic Inc.'** Hehe, I'm gonna mail myself to the office so I can steal the Animorphs! **waits until finally the box stops moving and I'm dropped somewhere** Cool, I must be there! **climbs out of box and stares at the entrance sign** SCHOLASTIC INC., TAIWAN. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Nope, they ain't mine. . .(is there scholastic in Taiwan? Oh well.)  
  
NOTE: Ok, this might seem a little rushed, because I just wanted to get one more chapter out before I went on vacation. I just uploaded Ch.3 yesterday. **sigh** I don't get to write for a whole week. What am I gonna do with all the voices in my head?!  
  
Rachel-  
  
I woke up and immediately wanted to pass out again. I was underwater. We must have been pulled into the Sario Rip; this was the first flashback we had. My arms thrashed until I broke the surface and inhaled sweet, blessed air. Around me the others popped up.  
  
"Crap!" Marco yelled. He slapped at the water.  
  
AHH! Tobias cried. He was a red-tailed hawk stuck in the water. He had already started morphing dolphin, not having many buoyancy issues because apparently hawks float. Then he helped a sputtering Ax out of the water, who was having trouble swimming in his human body.  
  
"What were those things!? The round things with the dracon beam things." Cassie asked. "And were are the controllers?"  
  
Perhaps it is yet another species of alien that is invading your planet. Ax suggested. And I suspect the controllers ended up somewhere nearby. He was almost fully Andalite. It was kind of amusing seeing a blue, four-eyed centaur with a scorpion tail straddle a dolphin.  
  
"Why the hell do aliens always have to come HERE!?" Marco yelled exasperatedly. "I mean, can't they just find some other freaking planet to terrorize!? The yeerks, the Helmacrons, then we got the Mercora underground, the Chee living practically next door. . ."  
  
He rambled on and on about all the species of aliens that were making our lives difficult. Strange how a little less than a year ago I didn't even know aliens existed. Now I knew they definitely existed. They were existing the living daylights out of me.  
  
". . .and finally, that all-powerful pain in the butt ELLIMIST. Seriously, that guy has ISSUES. Someone should go find some big honkin, inter-dimensional, time-traveling, super-galactic baseball bat and whack that stupid, omnipotent, 'non-interfering' a- "  
  
"Marco, are you done?" I ordered more than asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"In the middle of an ocean, about a day in the past or future." Jake said.  
  
I am almost certain it is the past. And I strongly suggest we all morph into a sea creature, as I do not see any land nearby. As said.  
  
"I second that motion. We should go before Jaws decides to pay us a visit and chomp our little heads off." Marco agreed.  
  
"Actually sharks wouldn't necessarily bite at the head first - " Cassie began.  
  
"Right. Whatever, I'm morphing." And he began his transition. His skin was already becoming gray and rubbery. His nose suddenly spurted outward into a dolphin nose. I was going to make a lame Pinocchio joke, but I let it slide. Lame jokes were Marco's job.  
  
"I think I should go bird. To scout for land." I said. Jake nodded. He was also going dolphin. I saw a blowhole open up in the back of his neck.  
  
A feathered pattern appeared on my skin first, then it became 3- dimensional, like the pop-up book my little sister used to have. Then my lips extended and hardened into a beak.  
  
Soon I was a bald eagle. With the help of the others I was able to take to the skies.  
  
Hard to fly. I commented. It was all dead air.  
  
Yeah, there's not a single darn thermal over the ocean. Tobias said. You should have done seagull.  
  
Even with my eagle eyes, which can see a flea twitch from 50 feet away, I didn't see any land. Even with the unusually bright sunlight. I started to worry. I wheeled in a big circle. Jeez, why was it so bright?  
  
See anything? Jake asked.  
  
Wait. I flew further east. Or west. Or whatever direction it was, I'm not an Andalite. There, a small oval on the horizon, was land. From here I couldn't tell if it was an island or mainland, but either would do for now.  
  
Yeah, I got something.  
  
Lead the way.  
  
Follow my silhouette in the water. I said. They probably couldn't see me, but they would be able to see my shadow made by the sun shining in the water.  
  
I pumped my already tiring wings. As we got closer I began to suspect it was an island. I didn't see any people and it seemed to be all beach except for a thick-looking forest of palm trees in the middle. It looked pretty big, and I couldn't see past the forest, but I could extimate that it was about 3 to 4 miles wide. Maybe a teeny bit more. It looked kind of like Gilligan's Island. I mentioned this to the others.  
  
A threee hour cruise, a threee hour cruuuiise. Marco sang.  
  
Shut up. I said, even though I should've known he would do that.  
  
You guys, I think I need to demorph. I'm tired. I said. I was flying lower and slower now, my wings were giving up.  
  
Okay, we'll hold you. Jake said. They formed a circle and I landed on one of them. Then I demorphed and held on Jake's dorsal fin to stay afloat while I gasped for air.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready." I quickly morphed dolphin and we continued our journey. I made sure to keep facing the direction of the island. In a couple more minutes we were there. We had to demorph to human and swim the rest of the way because the water started to become too shallow. Finally we lay on the beach, wishing we had towels.  
  
The sun was really hot against my face. I wasn't soaking for long. I looked around. This place was definitely deserted. Behind us was what looked like a tropical forest. I saw Cassie looking at the trees, probably trying to figure out the species or phylum or something. The sand was almost white. It looked perfect, like those commercials about the Bahamas or something. I half expected some guy in a straw hat and Hawaiin shirt playing those round turtle-shaped xylophones to come dancing over saying "Welcome to Jamaica, mon!"  
  
Then I noticed something in the sand near were I was sitting.  
  
"Hey, you guys. . ." I called. I pointed to some disturbed sand to my left. The others came and took a closer look.  
  
"Your butt print?" Marco observed.  
  
I doubt Rachel's rump would create and imprint of that large a capacity. Ax said.  
  
"Aw thanks, Ax." I said. Ax looked puzzled. I turned to Marco. "No, you idiot, that was there when I got here. There are people on this island. We're in trouble."  
  
"So, Ax could just go human, no big deal." Jake said.  
  
"Look." I pointed at a footprint. A very large, very obvious footprint. I stared at them. How could they not realize it?  
  
"So?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Jeez, come ON people! That's a footprint made by a Timberland Waterproof nubuck PRO 6-inch chukka! Probably in wheat." I yelled, exasperated.  
  
Okay. . . Tobias said.  
  
"And?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Please, don't tell me you don't admire people's shoes as they walk by." I snorted. They all looked at me weird and Cassie grinned. Okay, so they don't look at shoes. They were the weird ones, not me.  
  
"It's what the controllers in the woods were wearing." I sighed.  
  
Silence. The controllers were here. And judging by the long print in the sand next to the footprint, they had their rifles.  
  
"Wonderful. You know, I don't know which is worse, that the controllers are here with their guns or the fact that Rachel could identify the exact brand and style of shoe from a half-swept footprint." Cassie muttered. I winked at her.  
  
"What do we do, great leader!" Marco bowed to Jake.  
  
"Is it safe to say we're on a deserted island?" Jake asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Trapped on a desert island with Marco. My worst nightmare. Shut up." I said before Marco could open his mouth.  
  
Looks deserted to me. But I can't see well into the forest. Tobias reported.  
  
"Then I guess we morph battle morphs so the controllers don't kill us." He said.  
  
We must find a way to go back to our own time before 4:46 PM, which is when the Sario Rip occurred. Ax said. It is now 8:02 AM. He said this with a sort of strain in his voice. He looked disturbed.  
  
"What happens if we don't get back in time?" Cassie asked.  
  
We are currently existing in an unstable state. There are now two of each of us. One here and one at our homes living their lives normally. The universe cannot allow this to happen and will cause both our beings to annihilate each other. Ax said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Sario Rip is what is keeping us alive. As soon at it ends at 4:46 we will cease to exist. he added.  
  
"How do we get back?" I asked.  
  
"Well, last time we had a comet hit us." Marco said. "Any chance that could happen again?"  
  
We must recreat the Sario Rip with a force as powerful as the force that brought us here. Ax replied. Or. . .  
  
"Or what?" I asked.  
  
Ax and Jake shared a look. They knew something, and they weren't telling us. Again. That was so getting old.  
  
"Jake. Ax. Talk. Now." Cassie said in her calm-but-getting-mad voice. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Watch-out, Cassie's getting mad." I warned.  
  
Jake took the hint and said, "Well the Sario Rip I was in alone. . .I died in it. That's how I came back."  
  
Silence.  
  
So we have to DIE!? Tobias demanded.  
  
I do not know if that would work. I am not positive, it may have worked for Prince Jake because he was the only one there. The fact that all of us are here may change the outcome. Ax said. I apologize, I was not paying attention in class the day this was taught. There was a game of driftball later that day. . .and a female. . .  
  
In addition I would strongly suggest against testing that hypothesis by having us all try to get killed. he added.  
  
"I'm with Ax." Marco said.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't stay out here in plain sight of the controllers." I pointed out. Jake nodded.  
  
"Tobias, stay on the lookout. I think the safest place to be would be in that forest. We'll morph in there."  
  
Suddenly Ax got rigid. He planted his hooves almost equidistant from each other. His eyes swiveled quickly, almost as unnerving as the spinning head in "The Exorcist".  
  
"Ax? Ax, what are you doing? " Jake stared.  
  
"You looking for something?" Marco said, turning his head to view the rest of the beach.  
  
I don't see anything. . Tobias reported.  
  
Ax stopped looking around and faced us. He relaxed his legs.  
  
We are not on Earth.  
  
**sputters** wha. . .WHAT!? What is Ax talking about? Hehe, you'll see next chapter. Big huge GREAT thanks to Philip the Triple Point guy! He reminded me that a Sario Rip is a rip in time AND SPACE. Oh and Jinako- chan, I was considering throwing them into the future, but I just couldn't fit in what I wanted to happen with that plot. Sorry, but you know what. . . **the cobwebs in head are brushed away by an idea light bulb**. . .uh-oh, it's mini-story time! Hehe, review please. Be nice to llamas.  
  
Oh yeah, and to answer Jinako-chan's questions:  
  
Wait and see. Wait and see. Wait and seeeeeee-eeeeee! 


	5. RACHEL QUIT TOUCHING STUFF!

DISCLAIMER: I may never own the Animorphs. Not unless I suddenly aged 30 years, dyed my hair brown, gave birth to some sons, changed my name to Katherine Applegate, and got some talent in writing. Wait, that's five things. Only five. Five is not a lot. . .hm. . .where am I gonna get some hair dye?  
  
NOTE: Well I'm back from spring break and instead of writing my research paper like a good girl, I'm doing this. I hit a temporary roadblock while writing this (I think I left the voices in my head back in Pennsylvania), but I think I overcame it. Well, if you don't like this chapter you could always duct tape me to a basketball hoop and launch peanuts at me. And thanks to those of you who didn't want me to break my fingers or something. My fingers are fine. HAPPY EASTER! If you don't celebrate it, then HAPPY APRIL 20th!!  
  
Ax -  
  
My friends stared at me.  
  
"What? What? WHAT!?" Rachel asked, her voice rising.  
  
I remember my professor at the academy telling us that Sario Rips were rips not only in time, but space. We have been blown through time. . .and are on a different planet. I said.  
  
"How do you know? Sand, trees, blue water, this looks like Earth to me." Marco said skeptically. "It's also freakishly hot, maybe we're in Jamaica?"  
  
This planet's rotation differs by quite a bit to the rotation of your planet. I explained. It is approximately 1.294 times faster.  
  
"Approximately?"  
  
Cassie nodded. "I thought something was weird. There's two suns, I guess that could explain the heat. And look at the trees."  
  
"Jeez, theres two suns. How did I not notice two suns!?" There were indeed multiple suns. One was smaller and red the other was quite large and yellow  
  
"'Cause you're a dipweed." Rachel said. "Anyway, the trees look normal to me. . ."  
  
The trees on the island resembled, at a glance, any common palm tree of earth. A long, thin, sloping trunk weighed down by very large green leaves and brown fruit. But with a closer look, you noticed something that is definitely not common on Earth.  
  
Rachel tromped up to the trunk of one tree.  
  
"This tree's got FUR!" she observed loudly. She was correct, the entire trunk was covered in a soft-looking light brown fur. She reached out to touch the furry tree.  
  
Rachel, you probably shouldn't- Tobias started to warn her. Too late.  
  
Rachel has always been a bit impulsive, and this time was no exception. She stroked her hand across the fur of the tree. As soon as she removed her hand, the tree bent.  
  
"What the-"  
  
The tree promptly swung over Rachel and began to vibrate vigorously.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
Several heavy brown fruits were shaken loose from the top and dropped directly on Rachel. They made a comical "plunk" sound as they burst apart on impact, covering her in a thick, white liquid.  
  
"Owwwwwwww! And grooooosss!" she cried.  
  
Rachel, you okay? Tobias asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you alright?" Marco chimed in, looking as if he were straining with something.  
  
"Yeah, but what the hell!?"  
  
"Good. Then I won't feel guilty doing this." Marco fell to the ground, heaving with laughter. He laughed so loudly he had to clutch his side.  
  
I am assuming that was some sort of defense mechanism. I speculated.  
  
"Like those leaves that close when you touch them on some Asian plants" Cassie added (Note: My mom called them "touch-me-nots" but I think she just made name up. They are real). She was trying to conceal her laughter by biting her bottom lip. Prince Jake was doing the same, only slightly less successfully.  
  
"You (chuckle). . .you should probably wash that off. . ." Prince Jake sputtered.  
  
That liquid resembles the icing poured upon tasteful Cinnabons. I observed. I wondered to myself whether it also had the same overwhelmingly sweet and glorious taste. Probably not, as I had an unfortunate incident in assuming a human product called "Elmer's glue" tasted like icing. It did not.  
  
Rachel glared at all of us, making sure to flick her long hair in our direction before heading to the beach. Prince Jake, Marco, and Cassie were sprayed with some of the white liquid. Marco was still laughing uncontrollably, until Rachel threw an unbroken fruit at his head. It burst, quickly coating Marco's hair.  
  
"Hey, no! The hair!" he cried.  
  
I knew you shouldn't have touched it. . . Tobias said sheepishly. Rachel made a face and bent into the surf to wash the mess away. Marco followed to wash off his hair. Before she returned to us she dunked Marco's head under the water and held it there.  
  
"Um, Rach, I'm thinking you don't kill Marco right now." Prince Jake said.  
  
"Fine." She released him and he burst from the water, muttering indistinct words.  
  
"Alright, alright, back to business. Let's go into the forest now, only no one do anything dangerous, like touch the trees this time." Jake said the last part with a sidelong glance at Rachel. She ignored him.  
  
We trudged through the forest, going nowhere in particular. Prince Jake wanted to explore first and find a safe place or perhaps a way home. There were strange-looking multi-colored plants everywhere, but no one was in a hurry to touch them. We heard a few squeaks, squawks and snapping, but we saw no wildlife except for the occasional small mammal scampering away from us. At least I knew Tobias wouldn't go hungry. There was no grass at all; it was all white sand. There was little light also, because the leaves of the furry trees blocked most of the sunlight. They were as big as Earth banana leaves, which are quite large.  
  
"Ax, any idea what planet this is? Or what to expect?" Cassie asked.  
  
My human friends often assumed I knew a lot about other planets and aliens because I am an Andalite. In truth, that was possibly my worst subject at school, Aliens and their planets. I actually knew very little, especially compared to my classmates. Anyway, females were more likely to do better in that class than males. Males usually did better in classes like plintconarythmic physics, which I didn't do well in either. Well, I would use what little knowledge I had to help my friends.  
  
I do not know. Marco made a face that I believe showed exasperation. Or perhaps he was having gastrointestinal complications, I have not yet mastered human expressions.  
  
"That's great. Awesome, in fact. Here we are, a couple hours away from being annihilated by ourselves on a planet with freaking demon trees - "  
  
"A Whomping Willow." Cassie said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's from Harry Potter. This tree that beats things up." She explained.  
  
"Please, can we get over the freakin tree?" Rachel begged.  
  
You're a wizard, Harry. I said. I merely wished to display my knowledge of human popular culture, since I felt a little self-concious now that I wasn't able to give them useful information about this planet. They looked at me strangely.  
  
"Tobias, dude, break his TV." Marco called upward.  
  
I tried. He just fixed it again.  
  
YOU severed the cord?? I asked.  
  
You were watching too much Ax! No one is supposed to memorize the theme song to every TV show in history!  
  
But -   
  
Suddenly Rachel yelled a word I believe was extremely obscene and saved only for drastic occasions. She was furthest behind us, perhaps because she was still feeling anger from the tree incident. She was staring a few feet to her left.  
  
Tobias flew down and landed on Rachel's shoulder, taking care not to hurt her. He had been flying over the canopy and could not see well through the leaves.  
  
What is it - OH MY GOD!  
  
The rest of us came back to see what they were looking at. My hearts almost stopped beating when I saw it.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh my - " Cassie made a heaving noise and turned around. She ran to a bush and vomited. I could only hope the bush wouldn't attack her. Fortunately it did not.  
  
Before us, half-hidden under a few leaves, was the controller wearing the green shirt. Or at least what was left of him. His face was completely gone, with only bits of flesh covering his fractured skull. His green shirt was ripped to shreds and the flesh underneath was red and torn, as if stung by millions of small insects. Mutilated feet poked out from beneath the leaves. The skull seemed to be trapped in an eternal grimace. At his side was a scrap of metal tubing bored with many holes. The rifle. The remains still looked wet, as if this was done only moments before. (Note: Was that too graphic? I know I rated this PG, but was that okay? I don't know how sensitive some people are.)  
  
Prince Jake and Marco were pale.  
  
"How. . .What. . .What could have done that?" Jake stammered.  
  
I. . .It looks as though it was done by insects. I replied.  
  
I don't see any bugs. Tobias said.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like insects." Cassie said weakly. She was supporting herself on Prince Jake's shoulder.  
  
Or it could be some sort or virus. . . I said.  
  
"You guys. We're in trouble." Marco pointed to the shoulder of the controller. The arm was gone. I looked closer and saw what he was worried about.  
  
This man's arm has been seared off by something that emits high temperatures. I said.  
  
"A dracon beam?" Rachel asked.  
  
Perhaps, although this looks too clean.  
  
"What do you think?" Prince Jake asked, looking at me.  
  
Prince Jake, I believe there is a dangerous technologically advanced race on this island.  
  
END OF CHAPMASTA 5! Ya know, Ax always seems to be the bearer of bad news. I should shift that job to someone else next time. Anyway, I bet half of you already figured out where they are, or at least who/what else is on that island **grin** I know a lot of you figured out my "mystery aliens" in my other story THE SOMETHING. No, Super Hurricane, they aren't on the Andalite or Garatron world, but that would've made a good story. . .damn I should have never thought out this plotline so far ahead. I'm hoping maybe I was a little more successful in keeping the suspense and not making it too easy, but ya know, I aint good at this hehe. If you didn't figure it out this chapter, you'll definitely figure it out in the next one. Well, thanks to those of you who have reviewed this far. Tell me what you didn't like and what I need to work on.  
  
And oobergoober, you're probably right, Ax may never have mentioned driftball in #11. But I heard it somewhere, I'm not even sure it was from Animorphs, and I thought it would look good. That's all. If anyone could tell me were I could have possibly gotten the word "driftball" will you please tell me? It's bugging me now, hehe. You're also right about my descriptions and stuff. You're not the first one to point out that weakness in my stuff. I'm still trying to work on it. 


	6. SHORT CHAPTER PLUS A TEENY BEENY NOTE FR...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE ANIMORPHS! **is tackled by big Scholastic police and poked with cattle prods** Ow ow ow!! Bzzt! OW! OKAY! I DON'T OWN THEM! ow! STOP IT!!  
  
NOTE: I shoulda said this in Chapter 1, but I'll say it now. All of my stories ignore books #45-54. Actually I'd place them anywhere from #13-30. You know, before the whole "yeerks know who we are, we live with the horks, yeerks can morph, Rachel dies" fiasco. I don't know about you, but I hated the end. I guess I'm in some sad form of denial over a work of fiction. Oh well. My mommy still loves me = ) Oh, and no I didn't make up plintconarhythmic physics, that was in one of the books. I don't remember which, though, it just came to me in a brain fart.  
  
DJ Eagel thanks for telling me where I got driftball from!  
  
Tobias -  
  
Now, I think Ax is awesome. He's my best bud, my shorm. And technically he's my uncle. But today he'd just been giving us one bad piece of information after another. I know it's not his fault, but I was tired, wet, and hot. Still, I kept my mouth shut and looked away from the corpse of the controller. I gave a little push off Rachel's shoulder and went airborne again, being careful to dodge what we now had dubbed "Whomping Willows".  
  
"This sucks." Marco said simply.  
  
:"No kidding, Sherlock." Rachel retorted.  
  
"You know, I suddenly don't feel safe as a human." Jake said. "We should morph."  
  
Prince Jake, I wish to point out that if there are technologically advanced species here, they may have the key for us to get home. Ax said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
As they talked I found myself glancing at the grotesque scene once again. Then I saw something I missed before. I had been to busy looking at the controller.  
  
You guys, look at the other side of the controller. I said.  
  
Jake walked around the body, keeping at a safe distance, as if the body would come alive and bite him. He saw what I saw.  
  
"It's the two sphere-ship things. The ones that brought us here." He said. The two spheres looked crushed, like a pair of deflated basketballs. Their surfaces were littered with wormholes, like the barrel of the rifle next to the controller.  
  
"I'd really REALLY like to know what's going on. . ." Rachel said.  
  
"We all would." Jake said. An orange and black pattern appeared on his skin. He swiftly was morphing his Siberian tiger. He and Rachel morphed their usual firepower morphs. Marco and Cassie stayed human, so they could morph when Jake and Rachel's time was up. Including Ax, that meant we had protection at all times,  
  
Well. Let's go see what kind of aliens have screwed us over now. Jake said.  
  
Please don't be Helmacrons. Rachel begged.  
  
Marco cautiously stepped toward the two spheres. His finger shook as he reached for them. I don't know why, but we were scared. He touched it and pulled his hand away fast, as if it burned him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cassie asked,  
  
"Jeez, I thought I saw something move." Marco said. He bent again and quickly grabbed one of the little ships and flung it away from the dead body. None of us wanted to get too close to the controller. It landed with a dull thud in the white sand of the forest. Sand billowed into the air. We followed it to look closer. If I had a jaw, it would have dropped.  
  
The impact from when Marco threw it to the ground caused whatever was inside to pop out of the little holes with a soft PWOOOSH! To the others it probably looked like little rust-colored dirt particles or something. From high up, past the huge leaves, I could see what they really were.  
  
Okay. . .so it's filled with dirt? Rachel asked.  
  
No. Oh my God. I said in awe.  
  
What?  
  
The sand disturbed from when the sphere hit the ground was finally settling. The others got a good view at what came out.  
  
Are those dead ANTS!?! Marco demanded.  
  
Something smells weirdly familiar. . . Rachel said, inhaling with her grizzly nose.  
  
"No, not ants, they have too many segments. . ." Cassie said confused.  
  
Okay, jeez, they were not getting it.  
  
You guys. Think. I said impatiently. Silence, then suddenly they all jerked at once.  
  
Wow, talk about the past coming back to bite you in the butt. Marco muttered.  
  
**snickers** Short chapter, sowwie. Okey-dokey, just so ya know, I DO have a weird obsession with Megamorphs #2. I know what you're thinking: "Oh my, what are those ant-like creatures? (Nah, you know this) Where are they? What were those aliens doing on earth? Why were they shooting against each other? Why don't they make green Marshmallow Peeps? If the roots of a quadratic equation are perfect squares greater than zero, will the discriminant always be a rational number? Yada-yada-yada?" Those answers are coming (as soon as I think of them) so stick around, grab a seat, no pushing. REVIEW. Tell me the good and the bad. Or tell me what you want to happen.  
  
I KNOW this chapter was freakishly short, but I wanted to get one last chapter out before all hell breaks loose. My life is gonna really and truly suck soon so for at least one week, probably more. I really don't think I will be able to update. I'm really, really, really times infinity sorry. I promise I won't abandon this. Cuz then the gnomes will come and try to eat me. Well, I'll see you guys in a while, hopefully. 


	7. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Animorphs. Well, except Tobias. **hugs Tobias** Hehehehe. **K.A. stomps in, grabs Tobias, and throws eggs at me on her way out** Ahh! Okay fine, he's yours. His feathers were too itchy anyways. . .  
  
NOTE: Okay, I'm back with a brand spanky new chapter! Let's see, well most of you guessed the alien right (gasp! You guys are smart). **winks at Super Hurricane** You're close, buddy. Have the voices in your head been talking to the voices in mine? I just realized what dust monster you guys were talking about, the one from MM1! That's not it, but that would have been cool, I loved that guy! But it lives on Saturn =( Okay enough of my blabberating (My word. MINE!) on with the shoow! To those of you who never read MM2: no worries, I included a brief summary.  
  
Jake -  
  
Is that. . .are those. . .NESK!? I asked.  
  
Who are the Nesk? Long story short: On our last pleasant Sario Rip we were sent 65 million years into past, also known as the Cretaceous Period. The last age of the dinosaurs. We did have various run-ins with bloodthirsty dinosaurs, but 65 million years ago there were other beings on Earth. Not the Flintstones, not even those big-foreheaded cavemen. There was a war between two alien races. One was the Mercora, whose original planet was destroyed and they settled here. The other was the Nesk, billions of tiny red ants who can come together to form larger bodies that could hold weapons and control ships. Who knows why they were on Earth. The two battled it out and with our help, the Mercora won the war for Earth. The Nesk, greedy little bugs, thought if they couldn't have the planet, no one could. So they aimed a comet at us. The comet that ended life on the surface, and ended the 140 million year reign of the dinosaurs. We escaped because the impact collapsed the Rip, but we never knew what became of the Mercora or the Nesk. That is, until about a week ago. We met the Mercora again. (Note: Okay, all that is from Megamorphs 2, a very rough summary. Except the last part, which is from my other story THE SOMETHING.) And now it looks like we rediscovered the Nesk.  
  
Prince Jake, I believe it is the Nesk. Ax confirmed. Or some very close relatives.  
  
There was no doubt that they were all dead. I raised a paw and swatted at the ship. More Nesk flew out of the wormholes.  
  
"Jeez, of course it's the Nesk. Why the heck not?! We should all just have a Cretaceous Reunion! Just invite the Mercora, the Nesk, and of course Big Rex and his Posse. . ." Marco ranted.  
  
I tore open the outer shell of the ship. Inside were just more Nesk and a bunch of tiny but complicated-looking controls. There were dull lights that flashed every once in a while. The pattern got slower; I assumed the ship was finally losing power.  
  
Fascinating. Ax said in awe.  
  
Something killed all those Nesk. Tobias said.  
  
Yeah, whatever it was I'm thinking we don't want to meet it. Keep on the look out. I said.  
  
"He can't see well through all the foliage." Cassie pointed out. "The beach might actually be safer than the forest now."  
  
I nodded my tiger head. My acute tiger-hearing heard a distinct sound. Cassie's stomach rumbling.  
  
You hungry? I asked.  
  
"A little." She admitted. "Didn't have breakfast today. Yesterday. Tomorrow. Whatever. And what little lunch I ate is now pooled in that bush over there."  
  
Maybe you could eat a coconut thing? Rachel said. She pointed her black nose at an unbroken coconut at the foot of a Whomping Willow. They were very tall in this area of the forest, about twice the height of a regular Earth palm tree.  
  
Cassie's stomach rumbled again. "I guess it won't hurt to try."  
  
"Unless it's poisoned." Marco interjected.  
  
She can just morph out.  
  
Cassie seated herself on monstrous fallen leaf and started to crack open the fruit carefully. Suddenly. . .  
  
What is. . . Tobias began.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
You guys? Guys! I just saw something! Get out of there!! Tobias yelled.  
  
What?  
  
A low growling, then. . .  
  
CRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOM!  
  
ROAARRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Cassie fell back on the leaf, and Marco fell behind her.  
  
Before us stood a 25 foot Tyrannosaurus Rex. King of the Dinosaurs. Tons and tons of pure muscle and bone. Kind of small for a Rex, but its mouth was plenty big to snap any of us in two. It's thick, pebbly armor was gray mottled with green. The clawed talon-like feet were as big as an inflatable raft and stomped footprint 4 inches into the dirt. It opened it's gigantic mouth, revealing it's hideous yellow-brown teeth, and let loose another bone-shaking roar.  
  
What in God's name was a Tyrannosaurus Rex doing HERE?!  
  
Cassie screamed.  
  
"What the hell! What the hell!?" Marco yelped in terror.  
  
A T-Rex!? Tobias gasped in awe.  
  
RUN! I roared. The Tyrannosaurus didn't seem to be very interested in us it just seemed to be in a bad mood. It was a good time to make a clean getaway. Unless that just called attention to us. . . Decision time. Tobias! Tell us were to go!  
  
I don't know! Um, left! Left!! he cried shrilly.  
  
MOVE! MOVE! I yelled. There was now way in hell we could take a Rex. It's hide was too thick. The most we could do was give it an annoying papercut. Ax took down a slightly smaller Rex once, but he had assured us that he was just very VERY lucky. I doubted he could do it again.  
  
Rachel's bear body was relatively slow, and it was the largest, the most appetizing. Perfect prey for the Rex. I had to distract it. But then Ax leaped under the monster.  
  
Prince Jake, please go! he cried.  
  
Ax! Run Ax! I commanded him.  
  
He ignored me and struck the dinosaur's foot with his blade.  
  
ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!  
  
I apologize for my insubordination, Prince Jake, but you must go! Ax yelled as he dodged a wild swing of the dinosaur's monstrous tail.  
  
There was nothing I could do. We had to go. Rachel hesitated, but set off in a lumbering run. Marco and Cassie were too slow, and there was no telling how long Ax could keep Big Rex busy.  
  
Come on! I swung my tail in front of Cassie. Take it!  
  
She looked confused, but complied. Marco stared at me. He knew what I was going to do.  
  
"This is going to su-UUUUCK!"  
  
I took off across the sand as fast as I could, dodging trees left and right and dragging my friends behind me. Cassie and Marco were both sitting on the big leaf. Cassie held on to my tail, her lips pulled open in a high-pitched screech. Marco's mouth mirrored hers and he clutched her shoulders as I pulled them both behind me. It was like a sleigh ride from hell.  
  
Even with the extra weight and the uncomfortable feeling in my tail, we easily passed Rachel, who was already hyperventilating.  
  
Where. . .where. . .  
  
Tobias! I yelled.  
  
Keep going in that direction, there's a cave! he reported. Ax! AX MOVE! Ax is on his way you guys, and the T-Rex is literally right on his tail!  
  
I cursed. Hopefully we were far enough ahead to get away. Hopefully Ax would outrun the Rex. Hopefully Rachel would keep up with us. Hopefully this cave was small enough and strong enough so the Rex couldn't go through. Hopefully, hopefully, hopefully.  
  
Holy Crap! The T-Rex is crushing all the Whomping Willows! The ones that aren't crushed are throwing their coconuts everywhere! Tobias yelled.  
  
We heard the loud clunking and smashing noises behind us. They were getting closer.  
  
Where's Ax? Rachel panted. She was a good 15 feet behind us, and quickly trailing.  
  
AX! Tobias screamed. All that white coconut stuff is blinding him!! He can't see! Ax! AX!!  
  
My blood went cold. This couldn't be happening.  
  
THE END. Story completed. Hehe, just kidding. Well, it is the end of the chapter. Uh, yeah run Ax, run! Next chapter coming up soon, review pretty pretty please! Hm, I'm toying with the idea of killing off Ax. Muahahahahahahaa! Am I kidding? Maybe. I don't know, read the next chapter and find out. **thinks about what to write for the next chapter** Oh, I am evil. Pure evil. Hehe. **laughs like a mad scientist** 


	8. CAUGHT BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE

DISCLAIMER: **grabs KA and forces her to dance and eat sugar with me and get hyper.** Woo-hooo! **KA starts singin 'It's Raining Men' ** That's right, sing it! By the way, can I own the Animorphs? **She suddenly gets serious, growls at me, and runs away**  
  
No, I do not own the Animorphs. But does anyone know who owns Shawn Ashmore ("Jake" in the TV show and "Iceman" in X-Men)? Cuz I would pay top dollar for that hottie, RooWwR!  
  
NOTE: Whoaa, didn't know there were so many Ax fans out there. Hehe, people are threatening me and calling me evil. No problem, it's all in good fun ;). I'm sorry for freaking you all out. But, well, I don't want to give anything way but let me say this: EsotericEric, you are absolutely right. And now, drum roll please **bangs on desk until her mom screams bloody murder**. . .ON WIT THE SHOOW!!!  
  
Cassie -  
  
We were careening wildly through the forest, probably like what Santa would have felt like if Rudolph's nose caught fire.  
  
"What happened to Ax!?" I screeched.  
  
He can't see! NO AX, THE OTHER WAY!! Tobias was frantically circling between us and Ax.  
  
"We can't leave him!" I yelled.  
  
"We can't do anything for him!" Marco yelled in my ear.  
  
You guys, I can't. . . Rachel was tiring behind us. She was lagging way behind.  
  
YOU HAVE TO! Jake roared in our heads.  
  
AX! Tobias continued to yell.  
  
I see the cave. Jake said. I saw it too. It wasn't a cave, so much as a big pile of rough green boulders with an opening about 3 and a half feet wide.  
  
Okay, let go of my tail. Then get up and haul your butts into the cave! Jake ordered. I let go, but the momentum kept me and Marco on the leaf moving.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Marco answered.  
  
I put my bare foot on the ground in an effort to brake the leaf. All I accomplished was scratching my feet raw and causing the leaf to flip over, sending Marco and I tumbling into the rocks.  
  
Quit fooling around! Get in! Jake yelled at us. Instead of politely telling Jake that we didn't intentionally go somersaulting headfirst into rocks, Marco and I scrambled in the hole. Already we could hear screeching and crashing outside. Jake did not join us.  
  
"Jake get in here!" I yelled.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he called to Rachel.  
  
Demorph! You won't fit!  
  
I peeked out from the cave. Rachel was becoming human enough to squeeze into the opening. Not 20 feet behind her I saw Ax galloping blindly, covered in the coconut juice. The T-Rex bent his head down and snapped his huge jaws.  
  
Run! Ax, GO! Tobias and Jake yelled. The T-Rex missed by a hair.  
  
Right! Quick turn right!  
  
Ax dove right and dodged the 6-inch teeth by centimeters.  
  
Then I lost sight of what was happening as Rachel jumped in and plugged up the hole.  
  
"She's too big!" Marco yelled. "Morph smaller!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying!" she said, irritated. We grabbed her by her arms and pulled as hard as we could. Soon 200 pounds of bear and Rachel flesh dropped on top of us.  
  
"Jeez!" Rachel's breaths were heavy.  
  
I quickly scrambled up to the hole again. They were right outside!  
  
Jake was frantically trying to distract the Tyrannosaurus, while Ax was trying to follow the directions Tobias was giving him.  
  
Ax, left! Keep going. Jake, watch out!  
  
Then again, the hole was clogged. This time by a white-and-blue Andalite. He was stuck.  
  
"Grab him!" We grabbed Ax by the arms and pulled like we did with Rachel.  
  
Aahh! Ax cried as we pulled him through a hole that was way too small.  
  
"Again!" We put all our weight into it and Ax came tumbling painfully in. Tobias was more or less safe in the sky, so all that was left was Jake.  
  
"Jake!" I screamed. "Come on, get in!"  
  
Jake, not that way. No! Behind you! Tobias cried.  
  
"We have to help him!" Marco hissed. He was morphing gorilla.  
  
Marco, do not be foolish! Ax said.  
  
The T-Rex closed it's teeth over Jake's tail and yanked. AAAAHHH! Jake cried out. He was dangling from the T-Rex. One toss of the Rex's head would send him flying into it's mouth.  
  
"JAKE!!" I screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Jake was falling to the ground. Minus a tail.  
  
AAAAAAHHHH! Jake yelled. He hit the ground with a loud THUD, and I thought I heard some bones crack.  
  
Jake, Jake go! Tobias instructed. He carefully dive-bombed one of the dinosaur's eyes.  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
The Tyrannosaurus's head snapped up, removing a few of Tobias's tail feathers. Fortunately, T-Rexes can't jump.  
  
Jake dove in the hole, coating the entrance with blood.  
  
We're fine Tobias, get away from it! he called.  
  
Okay, stay in there you guys, I don't think this monster can get in. We were all squeezed in the "cave", which was very dark, probably crawling with poisonous bugs, and only 8 feet across and 4 feet high.  
  
The T-Rex seemed to be having a temper tantrum. It smashed some more trees and plants. Then it's eyes landed on our hole. Our hole lined with the blood of everyone squeezing through. I saw its nostrils widen.  
  
"It can smell the blood. Like a shark or something." I realized.  
  
The dinosaur screeched a horrible roar and rammed its head into the rocks.  
  
BAM! CRUUNNNCH!  
  
Dust and bits of rock rained on us.  
  
BAMM!  
  
"It's gonna cave us in!" Rachel yelled.  
  
BAM!  
  
A rock the size of a monster truck tire landed so close to my face it scratched my nose. ROAARRRRR!! BAM!  
  
AHHH! Ax yelled. Another large boulder pinned his tail to the ground.  
  
I saw Marco collapse nearby, his head dark with blood.  
  
You guys okay in there? Tobias asked worriedly from above. He couldn't see what was happening in here.  
  
NO! Jake called back.  
  
Tobias cursed. I can't do anything!!  
  
Cockroach! Everyone cockroach! Jake screamed at us. It should work. Cockroaches were smaller, easier to avoid the rocks. Plus they could hide in any crevice. But even a small rock could kill us.  
  
"What about Marco?" Rachel demanded.  
  
Marco. He was unconscious. At least I hoped he was only unconscious.  
  
DO IT! Jake seemed almost hysterical. He moved his battered body over Marco's. JUST DO IT! MARCO WAKE UP!!  
  
"We're not going to make it." I whispered to myself.  
  
Is Cassie right? Did I just spare Ax just to have him be crushed to death by rocks? Am I evil enough to do that? I wasn't brave enough to kill off Ax yet, because I'm a spineless loser who's in love with that Andalite. . .but. . .will I actually have the NERVE to kill them ALL off? Or is it just Marco who dies? Marco!? NOT MARKY-O! Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z! I mean, uh, THE ISLAND. Review please. Tell me if you're not liking something. I would like to take this moment to thank all the people who have been reviewing me. Thanks! You're all my lil Animorphicious Internet Buddies!! **gives everyone a high five** 


	9. LA CUCURACHA!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Animorphs, but I'm still searching for a way to own Shawn Ashmore.  Meeee-Owwza!!

NOTE: Um yeah, I guess I am having issues with chapter longness.  I'll work on that.  Hehe, oobergoober, is that sarcasm I sense? Muahaha.  And Ash is right, Tobias should have a bigger role.  K.A. more or less always had Tobias in the sky, so I figured I'd do the same.  Well, I just sadly realized I'm not K.A. so I promise he'll have a bigger part.  In the meantime please accept this packet of Listerine PocketPaks, as I am no longer allowed to be near them (didn't know its bad to eat a whole pack at once).  Uh-oh Jinako-chan, Rachel's narrating, not Marco.  **gasp** Hehe. . .I thought you'd know me by now. . .

Rachel – 

            It was chaos.  Mayhem.  Absolute madness.  I was rapidly morphing cockroach, since cockroaches can pretty much survive anything.  Hopefully "anything" included a ton of rock falling on your head.  Cassie and Ax were morphing too.  Marco was still sprawled on his stomach, not moving.  Jake stood over him, a beat-up tiger missing a tail.  I don't know what he thought he was doing.  He should have morphed!

            I heard nothing but the crunching and creaking of the boulders.  The Tyrannosaurus was not showing any signs of tiring.  I heard some screaming too, but I didn't know who it was.  By some unbelievable stroke of luck I was able to avoid many of the falling rocks.  Feelers protruded from my tennis ball-sized head.  A stiff shell encrusted my body as it became flat.  I fell forward and continued to shrink.  Then my extra legs shlooped out.  I was a cockroach.  

            I'm a roach!  Everyone hide under another rock or something! I yelled as I skittered under a boulder.  I should be safe there.  But the others?  What was Tobias doing? If that stupid T-Rex. . .

            I felt another cockroach's presence behind me.

            Rachel?

            Yeah Ax its me.  Where are the others? 

            I'm here. Cassie reported.  Jake?  Marco?

            Tobias? I added.

            No answer.

            It has become strangely quiet. . . Ax said.  He was right.  I had assumed the crashing noise stopped because cockroaches don't have the best hearing, but I no longer felt the heavy vibrations.

            Guys? GUYS! Cassie yelled.

            Cassie?  Where are you? a voice said wearily.

            Jake! Where are you?  And what are you?  

            It stopped caving in.  I'm still a tiger.  Marco's alive too.

            Prince Jake, you should demorph quickly before your loss of blood causes your bodily functions to fail. Ax warned.

            Tobias!? TOBIAS! Whats going on out there! I called.

            No freakin idea.  I was going to dive-bomb Big Rex's other eye when he suddenly stood straight up.  His nostril perked up and he hightailed it outta here. Tobias informed us.  How are you guys?

            We're okay.  Except Marco. I told him.

            What happened?

            "He got hit by something.  We have to get out of here, the entrance is blocked and we could lose air." Jake said in his human voice.  He had demorphed.

            Mole? I suggested.

            "Through rock?"

            Maybe we'll just find a little hole for us to fit through as cockroach. I said.

            What about Marco? Cassie said.

            If I had hands, I would have thrown them up in exasperation.

            Well there is no way I'm gonna sit here and rot forever! I declared.

            Rachel, you may find a hole and when you escape morph your elephant.  Perhaps it can remove much of the rock and debris so we might free Marco. Ax said sensibly in his calm Andalite way.

            Oh.  Yeah.

            I scuttled about, searching for any opening.  I once read cockroaches could fit in spaces no wider than a dime's thickness.  I also read that in the event of a nuclear holocaust, only cockroaches would survive.  Just then, I realized how sad I had become, reading up on cockroaches.

            Hey, Rach, over here. Cassie called.

            I found Cassie.  She had already gone through the tiny opening and was demorphing.  I followed her.

            What if the - my thought-speak ability diminished as I became human.  "What if the Rex comes back?"

            I'd see it.  The big guy destroyed everything blocking my view. Tobias assured us.

            I looked around.  He was right, the furry trees were now practically woodchips.  Hairy woodchips.  The white sand was caked with the thick white liquid from the coconut things.  Footprints the size of wading pools surrounded our little pile of boulders.  And the big huge banana leaves were like a large green blanket.

            Cassie looked behind her. 

            "Thank God morphing restored my morphing outfit." She muttered.

            "Huh?"

            She held up a leaf.  It was the one she and Marco rode here.  It had two holes in it, where the friction of rough sand and rock scraped it.  It was shaped oddly like. . .butts.  

            "You guys had your butts shaved!?" I laughed.  The end of my laugh got distorted as my head was replaced by the head of an elephant.

            Okay.  Jake, Marco, and Ax.  I'm here to save the day. I said a little gleefully.  The encounter with the Tyrannosaurus left me a little giddy.  That happens to me sometimes, leftover adrenaline rush.  I heard muffled yells from inside the cave.

            "Rach. . .please stop being psycho. . .get us the. . .out of here!"

            Rachel, Prince Jake wishes to tell you to overcome your chemical imbalance and get them out of here. Ax informed me calmly.

            Okay, okay, jeez.

            I lifted my trunk and wrapped it around a medium sized boulder.  It was a lot heavier than it looked.  As I picked it up I heard crumbling noises inside the cave.  I also heard Jake yell something.

            "Dam. . .Rach. . .you're gonna fu. .  .smash our brains in!!"

            Rachel, you are causing another cave in.  Prince Jake advises you to be careful and make every effort not to crush us to death.

            I'm trying. I tried another rock and heard more crumbling.

            "Godda. . .are you trying to fu. . .kill. . .?" I guess Jake was getting kind of mad.  Not the silky, slow talking, Jake-mad.  The angry, yelling, face-as-red-as-tomatoes mad.  He very rarely gets that kind of mad.

            Rachel, Prince Jake is inquiring whether you have the intention of-

            Uh, we hear him, Ax. Tobias said.

After a couple minutes of experimenting which rock would not cause the others to smash my friends into bits, I was able to clear out a small hole.  Enough for a human to fit through.  Ax crawled out, still a cockroach, and demorphed.  Marco's head followed, his forehead splattered with blood and his mouth gaping open.  His eyes were squeezed shut as Jake carefully pushed him out of the hole I'd made.

            I wrapped my trunk around Marco and picked him up the rest of the way.  Then I tried to carefully lay him on some leaves.

            Cassie came over and lightly patted Marco on the cheek.

            "Marco? Marco? Wake up, Marco."  He stirred a little.

            Marco, get up! Tobias said in his head.

            "Marco I kicked your butt in Tekken Tag and you know it!" Jake declared.  

We looked at him strangely.  Suddenly Marco's eyes opened slightly and a bloody, crooked, but still stupid-looking grin appeared on his face.

"You did not, you loser." Marco wheezed.  They laughed weakly.

Idiots. I muttered.

What is Tekken Tag? Ax wondered.

"A stupid video game." Cassie said with a slight smile on her face.

Marco started to morph gorilla to get rid of his injuries.  As soon as he was able to thought-speak he began to fill our heads with his mindless babble, as usual.

Okay, so that's great.  We have Nesk.  We have dinosaurs.  We have one more controller, unless whatever alien killed the aforementioned Nesk and the other controller killed that one too.  Meanwhile we are a couple hours away from being annihilated from existence by OURSELVES unless we find a way to BLOW OURSELVES UP!

Marco, do you even know what your blabbering about? I asked.

Nope, but I don't feel any better so I may just start again. . .

NO!

Aw, please Marky-O don't start that again.  One thing I did noticed about the series was how Marco liked to rant about situations.  And will you looky at that! No one died.  Gee, I'm so surprised.  **makes surprised face** See my shockedness?  Next chapter coming up pretty darn soon.  Read and review, cuz I love you.  Wow that rhymed.  I'm a poet and I didn't know it.  That rhymed too! Huzzah, I'm on a roll!

Oh yeah, I now have a website.  Not really, it's most just pictures of me and retarded things I do.  But it will be a website soon, I already have lots of junk up.  The address is on my profile thingy, just click my author name.  It sucks, but I'm still working on it.  Buh-bye now.


	10. MARCO DIES! Heh

DISCLAIMER: IBBLE DIBBLONT OWIBBLEN ANIBBLEMORPHS ("I don't own Animorphs in my newly invented language: Frackinese)  
  
NOTE: Okay, I swear I wasn't trying to make the last chapter look longer with the spacing. I just tried saving the chapter "as a webpage" to see what happens. That's what happened. Okay, I've been feeling guilty over the whole short-chapter thing, so I wrote this new one real quick to post today to make up for it. Digimon-lover, uh my friend said la cucuracha meant "cockroach" In Spanish, and since they morphed cockroach last chapter I figured, why not? And Jinako-chan, Marky-O is coming soon. Maybe your right, and I should surprise all of you. . . **kills Marco** there. No more Marco. **Brings him back to life** okay he's back. Let's boogie! **funky chicken**  
  
Tobias -  
  
"Anyway. We still need to find a way home. And that means meeting with some potentially dangerous aliens who can coexist with dinosaurs." Jake said. "Speaking of which, what the hell are they doing here? We have to be careful not so piss off any other dinosaurs. There could be others. Like those little ones the. . .uh. . ."  
  
Deinonychus. I supplied. Pteranodons. Spinosaurus. I used to be really into dinosaurs when I was little. I had dozens of plastic figures and I read all the fact cards that came with them. My uncle and aunt never paid any attention to me, so I passed time in my room making dino-battles and memorizing stats.  
  
Stegosaurus? Rachel added.  
  
No, those were herbivorous. From the Jurassic Period. I said.  
  
Oh, gee, sorry dino-boy. Rachel said sarcastically, winking at me. That would have freaked me out a couple years ago, a winking elephant.  
  
Dino-boy, huh? That sounds cool. Bet he'd get all the girls. I decided to make a joke.  
  
Oh sure, all the girls who are into pale, scaly, science-nerds. she laughed. Anyways I like the intellectual type.  
  
I didn't really know what to say after that. Neither did she. There was a short, embarrassed silence.  
  
You do, huh? I guess you'd dig me then. I know the capital of Iowa. Marco jumped in.  
  
Des Moines. Ax said.  
  
What? It's not Iowa City? Aw, Rach, you still dig me?  
  
I'd completely forgotten they were there. Rachel and I hadn't been using private thought-speak. Jake and Cassie were smirking at us. Wonderful.  
  
Marco, you know where you could stick Iowa? Right up your - Rachel retorted.  
  
So, getting home, how's that going to happen? I interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
I decided to land, because I had been in the air for a long time. My wings needed a break, even just a short one. That's when I noticed something on the ground. It was round and silvery and very, very tiny. About half the size of a pea.  
  
Hey, what's that? I said. They all looked at me.  
  
"What's what?" Jake asked.  
  
There. By your foot. A tiny silver thing.  
  
Jake stooped over and inspected the sand.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
Ax went and looked.  
  
I see it. he bent and picked it up gingerly. He brought the tiny ball into his palm and held it up for us to see. There was nothing remarkable about it. It looked like a small, clean ball bearing. Or a little marble.  
  
So? Big deal. Rachel said It's probably a piece of that sphere ship.  
  
I do not know what it is. . .but. . . Ax rolled it between two fingers. It began to glow a bright yellow.  
  
What'd you do Ax? I asked.  
  
I do not know. I was merely inspecting it.  
  
Whoa. Marco commented. Suddenly it began to speak. Yes, the little silver ball spoke.  
  
"HAGFRASH MIGAR! ILLIT PODAR GAFSH! YOKLO ALLASH DENIR HAGFRASH KLAT! LOGO HITNA WEREOR BIBULASH!" (Note: Hehe, my baby cousin said something like this to me. My spellcheck went berserk!)  
  
Um yeah, I'll have the Big Mac, large fries, and a Coke. Marco said. Sounds like a McDonalds Drive Thru.  
  
He was right. The sound was backed by a lot of static and seemed kind of muffled. But they were obviously words of some different language. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"What was that?" Cassie asked, puzzled.  
  
It was Galard, the interplanetary language most races use to communicate with other races. Ax explained. I believe we are in trouble.  
  
"Why, what'd it say? Can you translate?" Jake asked.  
  
It said, roughly, 'Stop Intruders! You have tripped a security device! A party of guards will soon escort you to the proper authorities!'  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow. "Roughly?"  
  
Ah, well the last part meant 'You are being watched by surveillance. Move and die.' Ax closed his fist over the security device.  
  
Oh, hey. Well then we should leave a pretty thank you card for all this hospitality. Then I suggest we skidaddle on out of there. Marco said.  
  
"Skidaddle?" Cassie asked. "Have you been watching Scooby Doo?"  
  
Hah. Right. Me. he scoffed.  
  
Actually yeah, he watches it with Ax sometimes after school. I said.  
  
Marco turned to me looking betrayed. DUDE!  
  
"Okay people, lets get back to reality. Something's coming for us." Jake said.  
  
I returned to the sky and swerved in a big circle around our little group. It was easy to see, since Big Rex pretty much demolished everything. That's when I saw them.  
  
A few yards to our left were five rusty-red figures. Each about 8 feet tall. When I say "figures" I do not mean human figures. I mean rough- skinned, big-eyed, small-mouthed figures. They walked on two legs and glided along on a surprisingly smooth gait. And every one of them carried dangerous looking weapons. I knew who they were. I remembered. Me and Rachel were the first to meet them while they were in this form 65 million years ago.  
  
You guys, we have company. I called.  
  
"What are they?" Cassie asked.  
  
Who else? It's the Nesk. They're in big form, and they've got weapons. Five of them.  
  
Way back we discovered that the Nesk could cooperate to make all their little ant bodies form one large body. They used this body to carry weapons, wreak havoc, etc.  
  
What do we do? Rachel asked, looking at Jake.  
  
"What can we do? They're already watching us, they could fry us on the spot." Jake answered.  
  
Unless they were just bluffing. Rachel said hopefully.  
  
You wanna risk that, Xena? Be my guest. If you end up as loose molecules floating in the atmosphere, could I have your CD player? Marco said.  
  
"No choice. We face them, maybe we could negotiate with these guys." Jake said.  
  
Hope they're more negotiable than their great-great-great-times infinity grandparents. Rachel muttered.  
  
"We can't blame these Nesk for what they're ancestors did." Cassie reasoned. "Besides, they might not even be Nesk. They could be a different species that just looks the same."  
  
I watched as the things trooped closer.  
  
They'll be coming in from the left. I informed them.  
  
My friends turned in that direction, waiting for the Nesk and trying to look tough. Jake was morphing tiger and Cassie, wolf. I considered morphing too, but I decided to stay high, to give them an aerial view. Plus, if they captured the others and didn't see me, I'd have a chance to save them. My new morph was much more powerful than any of my friends, but I was reluctant to use it. I knew from the previous experiences of the others that my new morph was difficult to control, and we really didn't have time to try it. I couldn't risk accidently gobbling up one of them. And anyway, if the Nesk were able to coexist with my morph, then they most likely had some way to keep it in check. I remembered how last time we met they took down a big Spinosaurus the size of a house with just one shot from a little gun.  
  
Yeah, now was definitely not the time to morph a Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
  
Suddenly I saw one of the Nesk stop. It's strangely shaped head turned up. Straight at me. It raised its gun. It saw me!  
  
Holy crap.  
  
What happened? Rachel asked.  
  
I didn't answer. My tail feathers adjusted and I banked a sharp right to avoid it, even though I had no idea what I was avoiding. I didn't see any projectile, and I didn't hear any noise. No visible waves or pulses, no recoil of the weapon. But I felt an intense muscle-ripping pain in my right wing and soon I was hurtling from the sky.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10! Still short I know. Sowwie. Oh and hey, DawnOfEast was right! I do have more reviews for this story than THE SOMETHING. Cool, thanks you guys! **Gives everyone an Aximili plushie** Hug it, it makes a cool noise! **hugs** "Hello, my name is Aximili and I love Freak Apple!" Hehe. . . Read and review, like always. I'll probably upload the next chapter soon too, because I'm grounded again. I had to go to this christening and I dyed my hair blue. Oh well, at least Ax would find me attractive **bats eyes at the plushie**  
  
Stink E. Burrito: Webpages confuse me. It took me all my mental capacity just to put my pics up, I think my brain would melt if I tried adding a guest book. I like when people call me interesting, makes me feel all specialized **glows** 


	11. FOLLOW DA LEADER

DISCLAIMER: **traps K.A. in an electric cage** Give me the Animorphs or you stay in there FOREVER!!  **K.A. calmly picks up the remote I accidentally left inside the cage and pushes the red button.  The bars disappear and she runs away** Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!!

NOTE: Howdy!  Okay well it has come to my attention that some people might miss a chapter and get all confuzzled, so I will be adding RECAPS to this and every chapter following.  **a chicken squawks** Shh!  Anyway, they will be called "F-RECAP-les".  You get it? "Freak Apples"? Say it out loud.  Laugh.  NOW!  I don't hear you.  DO IT! Good.

F-RECAP-le: _In chapter 10, uh, there is the usual mindless banter_ **chickens squawk in the background_** Oh, uh, excuse me.  Then Tobias finds something and they realize they're being watched and something's coming for them.    Tobias also reveals that_ **gasp_** he has a T-Rex morph.  Unfortunately he gets shot down by the Nesk (the somethings) and I left you all with a pretty lil cliffhanger_ **dun dun DUHHH_**.  Woo-hoo_.  **more chicken squawks are heard** _What chickens, I don't know what you're talking about!_

Marco – 

TOBIAS! Rachel trumpeted.

Tobias was falling fast.  I didn't see what hit him.  One second he's flying normally, next his wing crumples for no reason and he's twisting down toward the ground like he hit a brick wall.

Rachel lumbered forward, in an attempt to catch him.  She stomped on, crashing smack dab into several reddish-brown aliens.  I knew what they were, that acrid smell is hard to forget.  The Nesk.

Rachel seemed to not notice the 5 aliens pointing alien ray-blasters or something point blank at her and ran straight through them.  The insect-components of the Nesk scattered and dropped their dark gray, long-handled guns.

Rachel STOP! Jake yelled at her.  She reached out her trunk and snagged Tobias's limp body from the air.  It would have been an impressive catch, if she weren't risking everyone's lives on it.

NO ONE MOVE! someone roared.  Probably one of the Nesk.  The scattered Nesk were reorganizing and forming a crude hand.  It was picking up the weapon!

Rachel! I cursed.  She was forever making the bad guys mad and screwing us all over.  The hand aimed for Rachel, so I combated the Nesk the old-fashioned way.  I stomped the little bugs into the sand.

Stomp 'em you guys! I called.  The others started to step up and join me, but suddenly I got a strange feeling in my big leathery monkey-feet.  It felt like a dull burning.  It quickly became more intense, like someone was rubbing sandpaper coated with acid on my feet.  I looked down.  The Nesk were biting me, stinging my feet!  The burning was unbelievable!  

Where they able to do that before?  Probably not, but I was sure humans were not the only race in the galaxy to have evolved.  I mean, it's been 65 million years.  I'm surprised they aren't the size of buses and have laser vision from each of their four heads.

Ahh! Jake yelled.  They were stinging him too.

Stop! They're poisonous or something! I told them.  My feet were practically smoking.  The Nesk were starting to move up my feet and were swarming up my legs.  I tried in vain to shake them off.  The others were also being swarmed by the Nesk.  We thrashed around wildly, probably killing thousands of them.  But it didn't matter,  more kept coming.

YOU WILL ALL STOP, OR WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU.  one of the Nesk said, loudly but calmly.  Two red hands rose from the ground, aiming the weapons.

I'm thinking we stop. I said.  

Yeah, everyone stop! Jake agreed.  We all stopped twitching like we were having monster seizures and slowly the Nesk began to draw away.

The Nesk rebuilt their large bodies.  Rachel stopped moving and stomping around.  Tobias was limp in her trunk, but from here I could still see his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

We are not here to hurt you. Ax said calmly.

Yeah.  You shot our friend and we just tried to stomp you all into oblivion.  But we didn't want to HURT you. I muttered sarcastically.

YOU ARE INTRUDERS.  YOU WILL FOLLOW US. The Nesk stated.  How come every alien we meet has some kind of bloated ego disorder?

Like hell we will. Rachel growled.

Rachel?  They have guns. Cassie said. 

No choice. Jake said simply.  Then he turned to the aliens.  Where will you take us?

OUR LEADER OF INTERGALACTIC AFFAIRS.  YOU ARE NOT OF THIS PLANET.  The little ant parts were climbing on top of each other again, soon rebuilding the 5 big red aliens.

Oookay then.  We should just ask them to give us a nuke and we're out of their hair.  Or antennae, in this case. I said privately to the others.

Right.  'Hi, we're a potential enemy.  Can you please give us an explosive weapon?' Rachel said sarcastically.

Hey, YOU'RE the one that pissed them off! I accused.

What!? They shot Tobias first!

Shut up you guys.  Let's just do what they say before they just kill us for being annoying. Jake said.

The Nesk suddenly turned and started to walk away smoothly, as if they had forgotten about us.

So, uh, we just follow them? Cassie asked.

Unh. . .I guess. Tobias groaned from wrapped in Rachel's trunk.

They aren't even looking!  Screw the- Rachel began.

Suddenly one of the Nesk creatures swiveled around and pointed its gun at me.  Without any warning, no sound or anything, my arm felt as if it were being torn from my shoulder.  I looked at it, but it was still there.  

Ahhhh! I cried.  The pain was incredible, as if it were being twisted from its socket.

Marco? Jake asked, startled.  They didn't know.  They didn't feel it.  What kind of weapon was that thing?

That weapon!  He is attacking Marco with the weapon! Ax said.  He galloped forward.

FWAPP! His tailblade made the hand fall away.  But that didn't matter.  The hand moved on its own, continuing to pull the trigger.

AGGH! Ax cried.  Another Nesk creature was shooting at him too.

I collapsed in a heap and clutched my arm.  

Stop it!  Stop! Cassie yelled at the Nesk.  Suddenly the pain ceased.  My arm was still a little numb, but the major pain was gone.  Ax was on his side, breathing hard.  I stared at the Nesk.

YOU WILL FOLLOW US, OR WE WILL PLACE THE SETTING ON 'KILL' they threatened.  NOW REVERT TO YOUR ORIGINAL FORM AND FOLLOW US.

Jake and Cassie helped Ax up.

So they knew we were really human.  Wonderful.  It was slap-me-on-the-freakin-butt-and-call-me-Bessie WONDERFUL. But of course, we are the Animorphs.  Anything could get worse.

WE WILL BRING YOU AND THIS CREATURE. they said. 

 Nearby bushes began to shake and suddenly two human feet poked out. 

 Two feet wearing Timberland chukkas.  (Note: **gasp!**)

The rest of the body came into view.  It was the red-shirted controller from the woods.  He was still conscious, but bound by some weird thin filaments.  Like Spiderman's webbing.  His face was as red as his shirt and he was on his back, being carried by lots and lots of little Nesk.  It reminded me of a scene from the movie, "Gulliver's Travels" when all the teeny people tied up Gulliver.

"Andalites!" he hissed.

            THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.  REVERT TO YOUR ORIGINAL FORM OR WE WILL KILL YOU.

            Why they have to yell?  Dude, we hear you, we're not brain-dead. I muttered to myself.

            Let's just do it. Jake said.  He began to demorph.  Rachel, Cassie, and I followed.  The controller's eyes grew wider and wider as he saw our true bodies.

            "Human.  All human.  I knew it!"

            "Yeah human.  Lot of good that piece of info will do you now." I told him.

            THEM. One Nesk creature pointed at Tobias and Ax.

            "That is their true form." Jake tried to say it in a tough tone, but it came out a little wavery and weak.  Like when we first saw "Nightmare on Elm Street" and he kept saying "I'm not scared of that stupid movie."  He was so pissing his pants every five minutes.

            The Nesk seemed to accept this.  We trudged along behind them.

"So, this could take a while.  Anyone need to use the bathroom?  I doubt we're going to be stopping at a Texaco station anytime soon." I said.

"Shut up Marco."  Rachel said.

"Fine.  Someone else is going to have to sing the showtunes then." I said.  Then I decided to fall silent.

The controller was being carried to our left, still muttering to himself.  I felt sorry for the man.  He knew our secret and even if we did find a way back to Earth, he wouldn't live to see his home again.

**Stops typing** Okay, I'm tired.  That's it for now.  Glad everyone enjoyed the Ax plushies.  And why would you want a Jake plushie, digimon-lover?  **stares suspiciously and whispers something to Cassie.  She glares.** Oh yeah. . .they are in a Sario Rip. . .I knew that. . .uhhhh. . .**chickens clucking** SHH!!  **herds all the chickens back under the bed** Stay there!  **looks at readers** what?

**eyeballs the Document Manager and the Reviews button.** Is it just me, or do they look different? "Story format"? Hm. . .


	12. OH BOY I THINK SHE NEEDS A HUG

DISCLAIMER: 

Freak Apple: Ms. Applegate, you killed off Rachel and you ended the series.  Why can't I have the Animorphs now?

K.A.: Because you've trapped me in electrical cages, you've forced sugar down my throat causing me to sing horribly outdated disco songs, you've tried countless times to break into my strangely well-protected office and STEAL from me, and you called me OLD!!!!

Freak Apple: Wait, when did I – 

K.A.: You said I was 30 years older than you in chapter 5.

Freak Apple: Aren't you?

K.A.: STOP BOTHERING ME OR I WILL KILL OFF AX AND MARCO!!

Freak Apple: **whimpers and walks away with her tail between her legs**

NOTE: Um, I do not in any way, shape or form mean to seriously imply that Katherine A. Applegate conducts herself in that manner.  Thank you.

**stares at Triple Point's question and puts on the "dumb face"** Uhh. . .**decides to take the easy way out** I'll leave it to the reader to decide.  It all depends on who the reader thinks I'm talking about. Host or yeerk?  Heh. . .  One more thing, this chapter is relatively long so yay!

F-RECAP-le: _The 'Morphs try and fight the Nesk.  They lose (aww. . .) and are taken captive.  They find out the controller in the red shirt is also being held captive too.  Um, yeah, I think that's it.  Alrighty, time to start the show!  It's about damn time too, ain't it?_

Ax – 

I was again feeling especially useless to my human friends.  It did not matter that I could sever away a limb; the Nesk could just crawl back up and reform it.  After my first attack I was certain I would not be so lucky as to strike again.  

Tobias sat quietly in Rachel's arms.  Prince Jake walked ahead of us with his forehead crinkled and his mouth a thin line.  From his human expressions I could assume that he was either greatly worried or he was having problems containing a bodily excretion.  I suspected that latter.  Cassie walked by his side.  She seemed to be lost in thought.  Marco was behind me, humming to himself every couple of minutes.

"Human! I knew it all along.  They dismissed me as an idiot!" the controller raved.  

"Excuse me?  Ant people?  Can we please gag the big annoying red guy?"  Marco asked. I sympathized with Marco; this yeerk filth was disturbing me. The Nesk said nothing in reply.  They were ahead of us, but there were no telling how many others were littered on this island.  Their tiny bodies had the advantage.

We had been walking for about 27 minutes westward when we reached what looked like a small human sewer lid. On either side were two holes. It had a strange symbol on it that resembled the T-Rex, although it looked more like the large purple dinosaur-like monstrosity used on early morning television to entertain human children.  

"Were does that lead?  Barney's Magical Land of Sharing and Caring?" Rachel asked, eyeing the symbol.

Suddenly one of the Nesk-creatures disbanded, and each insect filed into one of the holes.  Then the symbol on the lid glowed a bright green.

"Whoa." Prince Jake commented.  Then the lid slid into the ground, revealing a dark hole.  It was about 6 inches in diameter and lined with what looked like metal sheets.  It was like looking down a pipe.

We cannot fit in there. I stated.

"Gee, Andalites sure are intelligent.  We can't fit in a tiny hole.  They truly are a race of geniuses."  The controller taunted me.  I considered silencing him with my blade.

WAIT. one of the Nesk said.  It was impossible to say which, because there had to be thousands of them.

There was a soft "click" and suddenly the hole began to expand, as if the ground were alive and it were opening its mouthparts.

"I, uh, I have a butt joke." Marco broke the awed silence.

Rachel did not have the chance to reply her usual "Shut up." 

THWAAPP!

Without warning, a long, thick, reddish-yellow tentacle whipped from the hole and wrapped itself around Rachel's waist.  

THWAPP!

A separate tentacle shot out and grabbed Tobias away from her.

"HEY! WHAT THE-" 

AAHH!

"Rachel! Tobias!" Cassie cried.

The tentacles lifted them high in the air.  I saw Tobias nipping the thing with his beak in vain.  Rachel was completely immobilized and upside down, her blond hair dangling under her now-purple face.

Instead of marveling again at how the human face is able to change color under certain circumstances, I jumped forward without thinking and struck one of the tentacles with my tail.  Nothing!  My blade did not even leave a scratch.  

THWAPPP!

A third tentacle reached from the hole and grabbed me around my middle.  It yanked roughly and I soon joined Tobias and Rachel in the air.

"Ax!"

Two more tentacles darted from the hole and grabbed Jake and Cassie. The third wrapped itself around Marco's ankle, because he had tried to dive out of the way.  One more wrapped itself around the controller.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Prince Jake yelled at the Nesk.  They said nothing.  I noticed Tobias, Rachel, and Cassie had stopped struggling.  My tail was free and I was still attacking the thing with no effect.  But it was human nature to struggle, why had they stopped. . .?

Then my stalk eyes caught sight of something behind me.  A tiny tendril was growing from the tentacle.  The tip looked very sharp and glistened as if it were coated in liquid.  Before I could raise my tail and slap it away, it bore itself into my shoulder and pulled away.  There was a sharp piercing pian, then I felt my body seize up.  I was paralyzed.  The others must have been paralyzed too, including the controller.  He had stopped screaming out human obscenities and was now reduced to throaty gurgles.

All of the Nesk crawled into the hole and disappeared.

Where are they going? I asked.  

"Mmmmph. Uhhhhhh." Prince Jake answered.  His muscles were not moving and unfortunately muscles were required to make mouth sounds.

They're going to meet their master.  And it looks like we're about to follow Tobias said.

What do you mea- I was interrupted as my tail snapped back and I was pulled swiftly down the hole.

AAHHHHHH!

AAHHHHH!

It was as if we were free-falling.  My stalk eyes were blown backward and slapped against the back of my head.  I instinctively shut them.  It felt as if the skin was being tugged off my face.  Tobias's screams of terror and the others' muffled screeches bounced all the way down the metal-lined passageway.

After what seemed like an eternity, our fall screeched to a bone-breaking halt.  My neck almost snapped from the backlash.

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed.  The others would have screamed to, if their mouths had been working.  I did hear a squeak from Cassie.

Before us was an enormous lump of a beast.  It was glowing red, covered in disgusting folds of skin, and it didn't look like it had legs.  At its center was what I assumed to be the stomach, which glowed yellow through its skin.  The thing resembled a small hill.  There were four eyes, each a sickening green and it had a large gaping mouth that lacked teeth, but seemed to be filled with bluish pus.  Coating its skin was a thin film of mucus.  Several Nesk seemed to inhabit it's body.  The tension in the air surrounding the monster led me to believe that this creature held some enormous power.   It had us wrapped in each of his tentacles.

MOTROVELD! a voice declared.  It radiated from the monster and sapped every emotion I was feeling and changed it into one.

Fear.  I do not know what that word meant, but I was afraid.  Even the Nesk seemed to tense after that word was spoken.

Then a yellow gas wafted around us from an unknown source and I lost consciousness.

---        

A hand shaking my shoulder forced me to wake.  It was the controller.

            YEERK! I cried.  I quickly assumed my fighting stance and prepared to remove his head.

            Ax-man, relax.  We're all in the same boat here.  We don't need to kill him. Tobias said.  I looked around. 

            We were all in a very bright white room.  There was absolutely nothing in the room except whiteness.  It was a large white cube.  The controller was untied and smirking at me from a safe distance in a corner.  I felt the awful feeling of claustrophobia beginning to clog my senses.  The whiteness was blinding.

            No.  You must keep calm, Aximili. I told myself.

            "So this is what a nuthouse is like. . ." Marco commented.

            "Like you never been in one before." Rachel retorted.

            "We have to get out of here.  Ax, how much time do we have until the Sario Rip ends?"

            I paused for a moment.  A little bit less than 8 of your hours.

            Marco was about to lecture me on how they were everyone's hours when a small square opened in one wall, behind Cassie.

            "What's that?" she wondered.  

            "Back away from it." Prince Jake warned.

            Cassie did so.  But a small tentacle grabbed her arm.

            "Hey!" she yelled.  She tried to pull away.  I went towards her, but before I could reach her a second tentacle shot from the opening.  It held what looked like a syringe filled with green liquid.  

            "Let go of her!"  Prince Jake roared.  Another tentacle whipped out and held him back. The tip of the syringe was plunged into Cassie's forearm.

            "Ahh!" Cassie cried.  Then both tentacles threw her into  Prince Jake and withdrew back into the square opening.  The opening closed up.

            Rachel ran to Cassie.  

            "What was that!?  Are you okay!?" she asked anxiously.

            "I-I. . .uh. . ." Cassie seemed to be dazed.  Then she realized perhaps she might be hurting Prince Jake because she was lying right on top of him, so she got up quickly.  Prince Jake's expression was unreadable.

            "I think I'm okay" she said, looking either ill or embarrassed.  She held up her arm.  A large purple bump was forming were the green liquid had been injected.

            "I'm gonna kill them." Rachel said.

            "Good luck with that." Marco said dryly.

            Prince Jake looked at the inflammation on Cassie's arm and then looked at me.

            "Damn.  Any ideas what this is?" he asked.

            "I have an idea." A voice said.  I swiveled my stalk eyes.  It was the controller.  He was looking from a far corner.  I realized that he was fairly young, no more than 25 human years.  His short blonde hair was slicked flat onto his head, reminding me of an unpleasant human food called "lemon".  He was still smirking as if he were superior to my friends and I.  I wanted to hurt the fool very badly.

            "Well?" Rachel asked impatiently.

            "Why should I tell you?" he said indignantly.

            "Cuz I'm gonna rip-"

            "Rachel calm down.  We're going to have to cooperate to get out of this." Jake told her.  

            "So, what's your name, dude?" Marco asked casually.

            The yeerk thought about it for a moment.  "Kevin.  Kevin Wagner."

            I glared at him.  That is not your name.  You are a yeerk.

            He seemed to laugh at me with my eyes.  "Does it matter?  Just call me Kevin."

            "Well, Kevin, my names Jake.  That's Rachel, Marco, Ax, Tobias, and Cassie." Jake introduced us.  They each acknowledged him stiffly.  I refused to make eye contact with the yeerk.  "Anyway, what were you saying?"

            "It's some sick Jurassic Park." He sneered at us.  "Where did you think they got all the dinosaurs from?"

            "We just saw a T-Rex." Cassie said vaguely.  

            "There's more.  Lots more dinosaurs on that island.  I saw them hatching new ones in a lab on that island. They were in test tubes.  They're CLONING them."

            What does that have to do with Cassie?  Tobias asked.

            Kevin just smirked again.

            I swung my tail and touched the blade on his neck.  Speak, yeerk!

            "Well, I saw them subdue a T-Rex with some gun with invisible bullets and lift it toward the lab.  They stabbed it with a needle and extracted some stuff from its leg.  Then they took the sample and injected it into a severed human-looking arm."

            I remembered the green-clothed controller in the forest.  He was missing an arm.

            "After a couple minutes the arm suddenly grew all pebbly and greenish, like the Rex's skin, but then it changed back and promptly melted into a neon green puddle." He continued.  "Obviously they are experimenting with mixing genes and such."

            I suddenly got a very bad feeling.  

            "Jeez. . ." Marco probably realized what Kevin was getting at too.

            "So?" Rachel said.

            "So, the stuff they extracted from that dinosaur's leg was the same stuff they just injected in your friend over there."

End of Chapta 12.  Okay I'll make up for my obscenely long disclaimer/note/recap by making this short.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  Please review with any comments.  Hehe, it'd be funny if made myself a Cassiesaurus!  Cassiedactyl.  Casseratops. Hmmm. . .or maybe. . .nah you'll see.  Don't forget you could also give me ideas.  Earlier when I said I'd planned this out I'd pretty much planned it up to this point. . . so yeah.  Buh-bye. 


	13. YOU TEHK DEH HAH ROAD AN AH TEHK DEH LOH...

DISCLAIMER: **hangs head in shame as she stands on a scaffold being publicly ridiculed by everyone for being told off by K.A. in the last chapter**I don't own the Animorphs. . .**gets hit by stale marshmallow peeps**

NOTE: Hehe, I can't believe you people noticed the Wagner thing.  There's like a bajillion people named "Wagner" and you automatically assumed it was from X-men?  Actually yeah, yer damn skippy its from X2, hehe.  Actually Nightcrawler's name was Kurt Wagner.  I saw X-Men with a guy named Kevin Walters and for a week after the movie he kept saying "Kuht Vag-nuh" so now I call him "Kevin Vag-nuh", or Kevin Wagner.  That's were I got the dude's name from.  Plus the day I wrote that chapter Kevin stuck ice in my underwear so his name just stuck out to me then. . .

F-RECAP-le: _ The'Morphs follow the Nesk to this place where they are snatched up by this big freak monster that made ME want to piss my pants.  Then they wake up trapped in this unnervingly white prison were Cassie is injected by some mysterious substance **dun dun DUH!**  The controller, now dubbed "Kevin Wagner" seems to have some idea as to what is going on. . ._

Cassie-

            My heart skipped about three beats.

            "What do you mean it's the same stuff!?" Jake demanded.  He clutched my hand tighter.

            "I mean, they injected the same stuff that melted that arm into that girl." He said, pointing at me.

            "So why hasn't she melted or anything yet?"  Marco asked.  

            The arm probably decomposed because there were not enough cells to contain that serum or whatever it was.  They needed a full, living mass of cells. . . Ax ventured. (Note: Perhaps this would be a good time to point out that I know very little about DNA, genes, and junk like that.  I got a 58 on that exam, hehehehe.  Anywhoo, I don't know if this could happen in real life, I'm just an idiot with a demented imagination.) 

            It's funny how much control the mind has over the body.  A second ago I felt completely fine.  After hearing this I suddenly felt ill.

            "Why are they doing this?  This cloning and gene combining?" Rachel demanded.  "Are we just those jerks' EXPERIMENT!? Cuz I'm gonna go kick some-"

            "I think an important question is where they got dinosaur DNA to clone in the first place. . ." Kevin said slowly.  We weren't in a rush to tell them they probably got it 65 million years ago on our planet.

            "Probably just look like dinosaurs.  Some aliens look like other species and aren't even closely related. I said dismissively.  No need to make things more complicated by telling him the truth.

            Jake wouldn't let go of my hand.  It was sweet, I know, but I kept thinking about how I didn't want him to see me melt into a puddle.  Besides the pit in my stomach I didn't feel any different, except for a dull pain coming from my arm were the needle bit.  I didn't say anything.

            "Maybe if you demorph, it'll get rid of that stuff the injected into you." Rachel suggested hopefully.

            "It's worth a try." I struggled to keep my emotions in check and concentrated on my wolf morph.  I shut my eyes.  After a couple seconds of concentrating I opened them.  Everyone was staring at me.  I still felt human.

            "I can't morph." I said.  They didn't say anything.  They were staring at my left arm.  I glanced down.  "AAHH!"

            The skin on my arm was pebbly and colored a dark green.  Dinosaur skin.  Tyrannosaurus Rex skin.

            The serum must have placed itself in your DNA and is affecting the morphing technology. Ax stared. 

            I touched the patch of dino-skin.  It was really creepy.  What was happening to me?  What if. . .

            "T-try to morph out." Jake stammered.

            I nodded and shut my eyes again.  When I opened them the patch of skin was still there.

            "How come it's not working?" Rachel asked, frustrated.

            I. . .I suspect. . . Ax was having trouble speaking.

            "What is it, Ax?" I prodded.

            "What the Andalite is trying to say is: it's probably the start of a transformation. You may end up half-dinosaur, half-human." Kevin said bluntly.  He said "human" with a distinct sneer.  "Or maybe more dino than human, who knows?"

            I couldn't believe it.  What if it works and I can't control myself?  I had been a Tyrannosaurus before, and I lost control.  I killed and almost devoured a Triceratops, not to mention I tried to fight the others.  A predator's instincts were frighteningly and dangerously strong. What if I end up hurting one of them?  I didn't want to become a rampaging, bloodthirsty monster again.  I'd rather dissolve into a puddle of goo than hurt Jake.  He ran his fingers over the pebbled skin.  Kevin rolled his eyes.

            IT IS TIME. 

            The voice echoed off the blindingly blank walls of our cell.  Suddenly a standard door-size shaft opened on a far wall. Thousands of Nesk stood before us, composing one large body holding their torture-beams.

            "You're late, we've already had the welcome party." Marco said.  "It probably goes without saying, but this is all deviously INSANE." (Note: I think that's the first time I've made him say that. . . **bangs head against wall**)

            It was then that I realized the Nesk creature had two eyes.  They were large and black.  I wondered what they were, black Nesk all bunched in a ball?  The big black "eyes" stared blankly at Marco.

            "Don't mind him.  He has brain cell issues." Rachel said. The Nesk seemed to perk a little at this, but they continued. 

COME.  The creature just left us, expecting us to follow.  Like back on the island.  I wondered were we were now.  The fall down that tunnel seemed endless, so for all I knew, we could be anywhere from the center of their planet to a couple meters from the surface.  Thinking your falling to your death while being paralyzed and wrapped in the arms of some radioactive monster kind of dulls your estimating skills.

Our little group trooped out of the white room and into an equally bright passageway.  It was like the complete opposite of the Mercora, who also lived underground, but it was mostly dark with a few glowing vegetables.  

I felt an itching in my skin.  I scratched it, despite my parents' endless lectures on how never to scratch.  Both of them are vets, and animals and scratching come hand in hand.  As I scratched I felt something strange.  I looked down and found that I had scratched off an entire patch of skin, revealing more dinosaur skin.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Jake asked.  His eyes searched me for what could be the matter.  I quickly switched to walking on his other side, so he wouldn't see what happened to my arm.

"Nothing." I said, keeping more or less a nonchalant (vocab word!) expression on my face.  No need to worry anyone any more than I had too.  A voice inside my head was saying, "Just tell them, that's what you always tell THEM to do.  Don't hide anything."  Now that was just a kick in the behind.  It was true.  And I had a lot of other things I had no choice but to be hypocritical about; I didn't need to add to the list.

"Cassie?" Rachel asked, still carrying Tobias.  The ceiling was too low for him to fly.  She had slowed her pace to walk with Jake and I.  I sighed and showed the growing patch of dinosaur hide.

"Holy. . ." Rachel's eyes bugged out.  I had been able to peel away all the skin on my forearm revealing fresh reptile-like skin.  The skin on my other arm was feeling a bit loose also. 

            Before any of them could say anything more we realized that the Nesk ahead of us stopped moving.  It broke down into its little ant pieces and they filed into two holes on either side of a blank wall.  The wall opened up like the hole did earlier.

            "I guess we go inside?" I said. 

We then entered an incredibly huge room.  All of us, except for maybe Kevin and Ax who were used to seeing alien things more or less, were dumbfounded.  It was just as white as our cell, except infinitely bigger.  That wasn't the mind-boggling part though.  The room was teeming with lots and lots of different aliens.  Some we recognized.  There were Gedds, Taxxons, Andalites, Hork-Bajir, Mercora, your standard abduction-UFO-type aliens, and lots more interesting species.  There were even what I assumed to be Pemalites, the creators of Erek and the other Chee, who looked like dogs who walked on two legs.   But they all had one thing in common:  They all seemed to be at least part dinosaur.

The Taxxons were coated with the same skin that covered my left forearm.  The Hork-Bajir had a frill around it's neck, like a Triceratops.  The Gedds seemed to have sprouted Pterodactyl wings.  They were all the result of mutated genes, all walking around like nothing was wrong.  It was disgusting.  Unnatural and immoral.  I didn't even know if these creatures were born or if they were created in a lab from one of those test tubes Kevin saw.  I didn't want to be here to see this.  Ax was staring in shock at a Dino-Andalite.

"No humans."  Marco pointed out.  He was right.  In this hodge-podge of freaks of nature I didn't catch sight of any humans.  They probably never got enough human DNA to be combined.  Until me.

I felt an itchy sensation on my shoulder.  A Nesk creature grasped it tightly.

YOU ARE STAYING HERE. it said.

"What!?" Jake's eyes flared up. "Why?  She stays with us!"

SHE WILL STAY.  

"No she will not, you di-" Before Rachel could continue her sentence another Nesk grabbed her and knocked her to the ground.  Tobias was also covered with Nesk.  Then even more Nesk wrapped an arm around me and pulled me away.

"Ow! Let go!  Hey!" I tried to kick at them.  Dents appeared were my feet connected, but they were just filled up again by more Nesk.  

"Let go of her!" Jake cried.  He attempted to lunge at them.

"Jake!" Marco yelled.  A Nesk pulled a weapon and aimed.

"AHH!" 

"JAKE!" I screamed.  Jake fell.  Ax swiped at the weapon, knocking it out of the hand, but a sea of Nesk had suddenly arrived and was crowding around our ankles.  They quickly reformed a hand and re-aimed.

"Stop it, you idiots you'll get us all killed!" Kevin yelled.

STOP.  We stopped our struggling.  THE FEMALES WILL STAY.

"Me too?" Rachel asked, confused.  Not to mention covered from head to toe in Nesk.  Her attempts to brush them away were futile.

"Why?" Jake asked weakly from the floor.

WE NEED THE FEMALES.  THE REST OF YOU ARE MEETING WITH THE LEADER OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS.

What are you going to do to them? Tobias demanded.  No answer.

"Jake, we'll be fine." I assured him.  I wasn't completely sure of this.  It was bad enough that I might end up like. . .those creatures.  But Rachel too?

"Don't worry, no one's touching ME.  Or Cassie." Rachel agreed.  Despite the fact that she was currently being subdued by millions of aliens that could burn her to death with one bite each.

            "Jake, we might learn something if we meet with the leader guy." Marco said.

            "Marco, you weasel!" Rachel accused.

            "You just said-!"

            I don't think we should split up, Jake! Tobias said.

            Prince Jake, I agree with Marco. Ax tossed in his two cents.

            Jake was quiet for a few seconds.  He glanced at me, still trying not to be too obvious.  I knew what he was trying to tell me.

            "Just go.  We'll be okay." I told him.

            Jake nodded and turned to one of the Nesk creatures that brought us here.

            "Don't hurt them.  We'll go to your leader."

            Kevin sneered.

            The Nesk silently began to march again to the far side of the room.  The guys followed slowly and they disappeared behind a shaft that opened in the wall.  I heard Marco mutter a "This is insane." 

A group of the altered aliens formed a ring around me and Rachel.  They watched us silently.

            "Got that bad feeling?" Rachel asked.

            "Big time."

THE END.  I know.  It sucked, but that's cuz I have a final on Monday and I just needed a way to resist studying.  Oh yeah, Kristen goddess: "LOL" means "laugh out loud".  But one time I had this VERY awkward conversation with this guy who thought it meant "Lots of Love" and he TOTALLY took it the wrong way.  So you're not the only one who didn't know, no need to smack yourself in the head.  Unless you like it as much as I do!  **smacks self in head** Weeee!  I want some red jelly crystals!!

Oh yeah, my website now has an Animorphs part.  It's still under construction, but I got some stuff up.  It's all organizized now.  Animorphs: Freak Apple style.  Just go to my profile and clicky the thingy.


	14. BOBBY PICKLES FRANKIE JOEY STEVE NICOLE

DISCLAIMER:  **is on a field of pretty flowers** Hey, what is this?  **sees the Animorphs series running toward her through the field**  Animorphs! **Runs in slow motion toward the Animorphs series, which are also floating in slow motion.  Pretty music is heard in the background**  Animorphs! I own you! (said in slow motion). **gets slapped awake by stupid brother** 

"You dork, you fell asleep in the bathroom again!"

NOTE: Okay this is relatively long, and you'd be surprised in how long it took for me to write.  43 minutes.  I timed myself.  I just wrote it now, go me.  I know I just updated like three days ago, but I'm bored, and maybe this will make Amy Angelblade and her flu get better.  I mean Amy Angelblade, not the flu.  D'oh!  Oh and, uh the end of the chapter wasn't supposed to say "THE END" it was supposed to say "TO BE CONTINUED".  It was just one big huge typo, hehe.  Stupey me.

F-RECAP-LE:  _We find out the Nesk are cloning DNA and combining it with the DNA of other aliens, creating freak-aliens (*gasp** BAD Nesk!)  Then the 'Morphs are forced to separate.  Cassie is slowly changing, and what's in store for Rachel? Dun dun DUHHHH!  _

Rachel – 

                "So.  What's up?" I asked the freaks casually.  They just continued to stare.  It was creepy.  At least if they attacked us I could fight or do SOMETHING.  All they were doing was staring, and all I could do was stare back.

                "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of a dino-Andalite with a scaled head and yellow dinosaur eyes.  It didn't bat an eye.  "Hey Cassie, what do you think of them?"

                Cassie was looking curiously into the eyes of a dino-Hork Bajir.  "I don't know."  Suddenly she gasped and jumped back.

                "What?"  The Hork-Bajir hadn't moved a muscle.  It was still standing there, staring. 

                "The back of the neck.  All of them!" she babbled.

                I turned to the Andalite and peered behind his neck very slowly, in case he decided he didn't feel like playing "staring contest" anymore and lopped my head off.  My eyes widened.

                There was some sort of tiny ridged gray tube sticking into the back of its neck.  Green ooze dribbled on the sides of were it entered.  The tube led out of the neck and into a small metal box that looked like it was fused into his back.  Red and yellow lights blinked from it.  Although on some of the others the lights were brighter that these.

                "Holy-"

                YOU WILL COME THIS WAY. a voice said.  COMBINS STEP BACK.

                "Combins?" I asked.  The freaks around us uniformly stepped back, like they were the U.S. Marines or something.

                "They're being controlled." Cassie said, looking sick.  "Those must be control panels on their backs."

                New waves of Nesk were approaching us, armed with some invisible beam weapons, of course.   I also saw something else.  A syringe filled with green liquid.  Cassie stared at me in fear.

                "We have to get out of here."  But we didn't move.  We couldn't, not without being shot.

                "Screw this, if I'm going down I'm taking-" I stopped because something caught my eye.  The dino-Andalite.  It blinked.  Twice.

GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A big throaty roar came out of nowhere and nearly blew my eyeballs into my head.  Suddenly there was chaos.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

A dino-Taxxon dove into the wave of Nesk.  They shot at the Taxxon but it continued to roll, crushing several million Nesk.  More Nesk covered it and soon the Taxxon was just a big green smoking mess.

"Oh God!" Cassie looked like she was about to vomit.  She looked just about like what I felt.  It was horrible.

A dino-Pemalite and some dino-other aliens also dove into the fray, attacking the Nesk.  They all were stung mercilessly.

THE REBELS!  THE COMBINS ARE REBELS! a Nesk cried.  ALL REAL COMBINS ATTACK!!!

Suddenly half of the freaks that were standing in line attacked the others ferociously.  The dino-Andalite galloped towards Cassie and me.

Come! It urged.

"What's happening?" Cassie cried.  The dino-Hork rushed to us also.

Go!  Do you WANT to die!? it yelled at us.  

"Cassie come on." I grabbed her dinosaur arm.

"Go where?" 

The dino-Andalite suddenly grabbed us by the waist and lifted us onto his shoulders easily.  Real Andalites were nowhere near that strong.

"Hey!"  He took off in some unknown direction with me and Cassie facing backwards watching the battle that was going on.  Rebel combins were fighting with the real ones.  There had to be at least 50 in all.  The Nesk were also taking part, covering a victim and sizzling it down into goop.  It looked like the rebels were losing.

THE PRISONERS! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!

I turned and looked forward to where the Andalite was taking us.  He was running straight into a wall!

"Dude, are you blind!?  That's a solid wall!" I shouted at him.  He ignored me.  A split second before we would have smashed into the wall at what had to be at least 20 miles per hour, the wall opened up.

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

We were no longer in the big white room.  We were in a big white hallway.  A big white hallway filling with auxiliary Nesk. 

"Rachel, look!"  Behind us the dino-Hork Bajir was trying to catch up.  He was followed by what was either a bunch of combins trying to kill him or a bunch of rebels trying to escape too.

Hold on. the Andalite told us.  

"Doesn't need to tell me twice." Cassie muttered.  He ran straight toward the Nesk.  I had a feeling this was going to end very badly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The dino-Andalite leaped insanely high over the Nesk.  The highway ceiling was about 11 feet high.  The Andalite jumped high enough so that his stalk eyes bashed into the ceiling.  He didn't seem to mind.

AAHH! I looked back and saw that they had fired on his tail.  It looked broken.  Behind us the Hork-Bajir and the others had jumped over the Nesk too.  But some weren't as lucky.  A dino-Pemalite fell into the mass of Nesk in mid-jump.  He was covered in a millisecond.  More were caught.

Stay low. the dino-Andalite said.  He began to speed up.  This was definitely the freak roller-coaster ride from Hell.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  There was big opening in the wall and a sign with some foreign alien language written on it.  I guessed it said something on the lines of  "Corridor Not Finished" because the dino-Andalite took another flying leap, only this time he didn't land.  It led outside, above a forest and a bunch of trees.  We were plummeting to the ground.

VVVVVVVMMMMMMM.

Out of nowhere a big, flat, disc-shaped ship appeared.  It was as big as a kid's wading pool, with walls about the same size.  We landed on it with a loud CRASH!

CLASH! BANG! 

More rebels landed on top of the tiny ship. 

"What the hell.  What the hell. What the hell." I repeated over and over.

"I thought we were underground." Cassie said, staring up and the mountain we just jumped off of.

We will explain when we get to the base. the dino-Andalite said.  The ship clunked away at the speed of, well not very fast.  I doubted it was going much faster than a bicycle.

"What if they come after us?  They are definitely going to catch up."  I said.

We disabled their docking bay.  They will not be able to pursue us for a long while.  

"Thanks for getting us out of there." Cassie said politely.  "My name is Cassie.  That's Rachel."

I nodded a greeting and he put us both down.

Hello.

"Who are you?" I asked.

We are combins with free will. he said simply.  Rejects born accidentally from their mad experiments.  Combins are not supposed to have minds, you see.  They wanted to destroy us, but we escaped, thanks to a group of rebel Nisk.

"Nisk?"

The fiendish insects that inhabit that laboratory of evil. he said fiercely.  So they were called Nisk now.  

"Rebels against what?  The DNA experiments?" Cassie asked.

The dino Andalite just looked at her.  We will explain when we get to the base.

No one said anything for a while.  The other rebels just stood silently watching the trees flash by.  There were only 6 of them, including the Andalite.  About half of the 50 I think I saw at the battle had to be part of this group.  Now only 6 remained.

"What's your name?" I asked the dino-Andalite, just wanting to fill the silence.  He stared at me.

I am a combin.  I do not have a name.  Names are given to individuals so they can be seen as more powerful then others of the same becoming, thus bringing about civil war a destruction to all.

"Oookay. . ."

"Not all names are like that.  We have names and we are equals." Cassie said.

One of you is not higher in status than the other?

I shook my head.  "No way.  It's been that way for like 100 years now.  She's my best friend."

He stared blankly at me.

"Friend.  You know.  Friend?"  More blank stares.  "Cassie, help me out here."

"We care about each other, we help each other, we have fun together."  Cassie clarified.

The dino-Andalite just stared some more.  Are you not of different species?  You are of different coloration.

"That doesn't matter." Cassie said.  "Anyway, we're the same species.  Human."

He thought about this profound statement for a moment.  Then he pointed at the Hork-Bajir.

I think that is my friend.

"And he's different than, say, that one that looks like the same species, right?" I asked, pointing to another Hork Bajir on the far side of the ship.

Yes, that one is a bit rude.

"So he's special to you."  Cassie said.

She.

I raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, she.  What do you call her?"

Blank stare.  That was starting to bug me.  The guy needed to blink more often.

"To talk to her.  If you wanted to talk to her right now what would you do?"

Walk to her and talk.

I looked at Cassie.  "This is beyond weird."

"Listen, if you gave her a name, you could call her to you.  If you had a name she could call you to her.  You'd be special to each other."

Then we would be seen as higher than the others and thus create civil-

"Oh please!  Then give everyone a name.  Everyone is special.  Come ON now!"  I said exasperatedly.  Blank stare.  "And quit doing that!"

Doing what?

I sighed.  "I give up."

Give up what?

"If everyone had a name, everyone would still be the same right?  No one higher than the other.  You would just be able to call one another and you can distinguish among your friends.  No harm." Cassie said calmly.

He thought more about this.

Where would I get a name?

"Make one up." Cassie said.

How?

"Here.  I'll give you one.  Your name is Bob." I said.  Cassie stared at me.

"Bob?"

"Why not?"

"Where'd you get Bob from?"  she asked.  "He looks like a guy that should have at least TWO syllables."

"What?  Jake has one syllable and you like HIS name."

"Your name is Bobby." Cassie modified.

"That's a name for dorks!"

"You're a dork!"

Bobby.  My name is Bobby.  But please do not tell anyone that I have a name until everyone has a name.

"Well how long til we reach the base?"

We will arrive there when the red sun sets.

                I looked up.  The red sun was still almost directly above us.  The yellow sun was already beginning to set below the horizon of Whomping Willows.  It looked like the red one still had a ways to go.  We'd be sitting on this small, slow-moving ship for a while.

                Bobby proceeded to his little Hork Bajir girlfriend and tried to explain the concept of friendship and names to her.  Cassie and I had to help out a bit, but she seemed to accept the idea.  

                "I want to be your friend." She said with a horrifying Hork-Bajir smile.

                "So can you make up a name for yourself?" I asked.  Blank stare.  Of course.

                "You got to name Bobby.  My turn."  Cassie said.

                "YOU named Bobby.  I named Bob." I said.  

                "Fine."

                I looked at the half Hork-Bajir.  She had a Triceratops-like frill around her neck.  I reminded me of this poodle I saw on the Animal Planet channel that had to wear a cone to keep form biting and scratching herself or something.  What was her name again?  It was. . .

                "Pickles." I said.  "Her name could be Pickles."

                This time the combins weren't the only ones to stare.  Cassie stared too.

                "PICKLES!? And you made fun of MY name!?"

                Pickles seemed to enjoy having her name.  Bobby walked to a far side of the ship and called her name and she joined him.  It was weird to think that's the very first time they ever did that.  And it was weirder to think that on their wedding cake it would say "Bobby and Pickles".  

                We continued to the other three: a half dino Hork Bajir, Pemalite, and 2 Mercora, and gave them names of their own.  Cassie and I took turns naming them Frankie, Steve, Joey and Nicole.  Nicole was a female Mercora.  It turned out they loved having names.  They said each other's names any possible moment they could.  I had to say, it made me feel good to make a difference.

                After about two hours of constant "Hello Pickles!" and Hello Joeys and others, Bobby announced that we were nearing the base entrance.  Namely, a big open space of ocean.  Their base was under water.  It was getting pretty annoying on this small floating platform.  Cassie was just about to tell the gang the story of the Ugly Duckling.  For the fourth time.  Just then it occurred to me, who was controlling this ship?  I asked Bobby.

                The rebel Nisk, of course. From the base.   Oh.  How will we give them names?  There are too many of them.

                "We'll worry about that later." Cassie told him. 

                Our flat little ship hovered over the middle of the ocean.  The island was little more than a dot on the horizon.  I wondered how Tobias and the others were doing.  I looked at Cassie.  She was looking back too, no doubt worrying about my stupid cousin.

                "We'll get them out of there."  I told Cassie.

                "I think we only have about six hours left." Cassie said.

                Six hours.  The Sario Rip.  I had completely forgotten.  I didn't have much time to stress over that, though, because suddenly the water opened up like Moses at the Red Sea.  Well not exactly, you could see the metallic walls coming up and pushing aside the water.  It looked at least a mile deep.    The ship slowly descended.

                TO BE CONTINUED. . . Jinako-chan, I actually have no blimmin' clue how the hell I'm going to get them out of this.  I gave myself 6 hours to work with, hehe.  Don't worry, I'm not going to give some half-ass ending.  The voices in my head will ponder something.  Cassie as a dino freaks you out?  I think its cute.  **gets weird stares from everyone**

                Hey Amy Angelblade read EsotericEric's review.  He thinks we're peculiar.  Go figure.


	15. UH WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Animorphs, but I don't really care as much as I used to. I got what I REALLY wanted. . .**Shawn Ashmore's muffled cries for help are heard through the closet door** Shh! Ahem. . .**kicks door**

NOTE: Hello! I'm feeling very strange today, I'm not sure why. Must have something to do with the 2 liters of Nesquik I drank today. ANYwhooo. . .did I mention I love you guys? **hugs** I should really do a reviewer's response on every chapter like Jinako-Chan does. . .Okey dokey I'll do it for this chapter and you guys tell me if you like it or not. At the end. So on wit da sho0w! Warning: This chapter might be confusing. Actually, it just plain sucks. I tried to explain everything in one chapter. . . tell me if it sucks beyond all belief, please!

F-RECAP-LE: _Damn, I forgot. Oh yeah, Rachel and Cassie are rescued from who-knows-what by a group of rebels called "Combins". They have a strange little conversation about friends and names in which Rachel and Cassie name a few freaks of nature Bobby, Pickles, Frankie, Joey, Steve, and Nicole. Then they reach the rebel base. Okay so what up with the boys?_

Jake – 

"This is insane." Marco muttered automatically. 

We had just left the girls behind with a bunch of mutated aliens. Cassie. I didn't have a choice did I? 

"It was the right decision." I whispered to myself. Besides, Rachel was there. Rachel was indestructible. She had been swallowed by a dinosaur once and STILL survived. And she was Cassie's best friend. She wouldn't let anything happen. To either of them. They would be fine. 

I hoped.

Why would they want the females? Tobias wondered. I was carrying him, now that Rachel was gone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin sneered. He did that a lot and it annoyed the hell out of me. But I knew what he was thinking. I suspected what the Nesk wanted to do. "Why else would they want females? They have something males don't have."

WHAT! Tobias demanded. Obviously this had not occurred to him. He squirmed in my arms. We shouldn't have left them! We have to go back!

"Tobias, calm down. We can't do anything. We have to talk to this foreign affairs guy." I said in an even tone. We had to stay focused. One thing at a time. I didn't want to think about what the Nesk wanted with Rachel and Cassie's. . .parts that we don't have.

Your cousin! Your. . .Cassie! Tobias yelled. I'm going back! He started to morph something big. The Nesk turned around and aimed at him in mid-morph.

"Tobias, chill!" Marco hissed.

Tobias, this may not be wise. Ax warned. Tobias hesitated, but reversed his morph. But not without letting loose a few offensive words un-Tobias-like.

The Nesk were marching us down a blank white hallway. All the white in this place reminded me of back when we visited a nuthouse. The whiteness was driving me nuts. It was stupid how they put crazy people in a room that makes normal people go nuts. Not that I was normal. Maybe I was nuts. 

"Jake, you're babbling." I said to myself.

"You didn't say anything." Marco said, looking at me oddly.

"Well, Jake, then you're talking to yourself." I said.

"Dude, I think you're losing it." Marco said.

"It was only a matter of time. How long did you think a gaggle of human larva could tolerate the pressures of combatting the mighty Yeerk Empire?" Kevin said pompously. The jerk.

"I'm fine. Just shut up." I muttered. I was fine. 

Moments later we reached a dead end in the white corridor. The Nesk simply continued walking and a door opened up in the wall.

"If this place didn't make me want to tear my hair out and bang my head against the wall, it would be pretty cool." Marco commented.

We entered a room that was way different than the ones we had seen. For one, it wasn't white. Thank god. It was a shiny metallic silver color. Secondly, it actually had stuff in it. There were weird looking panels blinking at us from weird looking computers. More Nesk creatures were operating these panels. On looked up at us and the Nesk prodded us forward.

WE ARE ERN. THE LEADERS OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS. it said.

"Why do you want to see us." I asked bluntly. I wanted to cut the polite crap. We only had a couple hours before the Rip ended, and I wanted to get home.

YOU ARE THE ONES WHO INVADED US. WE ASK THE QUESTIONS. Ern said, just as bluntly. WHY ARE YOU HERE?

We are here by accident. Due to a phenomenon called a Sario Rip, we have been sent here against our will. Sario Rips are rips in space-time and the fact that we ended here was mere coincidence. Ax stated. Ern was not impressed.

DO YOU HAVE PROOF OF WHAT YOU CLAIM? Ern asked.

"Sure. In about six hours we'll just pop out of existence because we'll be annihilated by ourselves. That proof enough?" Marco said shrilly. Ern stared at him.

"We just need a nuclear explosive. We could get home by setting one off." I said. It sounded pathetic, even to me. 

DO YOU THINK THE NISK ARE FOOLS? he roared.

"Nisk?" Marco asked. "Thought it was Nesk."

"You KNOW them?" Kevin said, surprised.

"Long story. You have no idea."

What are you going to do with the females? Tobias asked.

Ern looked at him. IT WAS NOT OUR DECISION. OUR MASTER FORCED US TO. He emphasized the word "forced". HE WANTS TO TRANSFORM ONE AND IMPREGNATE THE OTHER.

We stood there shocked. Then I remembered that it wasn't a Nesk that injected Cassie with the green liquid. It was some tentacle. The glowing monster. 

You can't impregnate her! Tobias blurted. She, uh, she has a disorder were she can't bear children. Uh. . .nokidiosis.

Marco, Ax, Kevin, and I stared at him.

NOKIDIOSIS? Ern asked, bewildered. Suddenly. . .

BREEEEEEEEEEET! BREEEEEEEEEET! BREEEEEEEEET!

An absurdly loud alarm pounded my eardrums. The door in the wall opened again and one Nisk-creature stumbled in.

LORD ERN, THE FEMALES HAVE ESCAPED! THEY WERE AIDED BY REBEL COMBIN INTRUDERS! it gasped.

THE REBELS! Ern repeated. MOTROVELD WILL SURELY KILL US! The rest of the Nisk in the room quickly dropped what they were doing to accept orders. ALL NISK TO THE DOCKING BAY! WE WILL RECAPTURE THEM!

ERN, THEY HAVE DISABLED THE DOCKING BAY. THE MECHS REPORT IT COULD TAKE HOURS TO REPAIR THE DAMAGE.

Ern proceeded to yell a few alien swear words in our heads.

"They escaped!" Marco exclaimed.

FOOLS. THEY HAVE SIDED WITH THE REBELS. WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL THEM. Ern said.

"What are they rebelling against anyway?" Kevin spoke up. "Your expiraments?"

Ern looked him over, like a parent who was deciding if his kid was old enough to have "the talk".

WE ARE FORCED TO HAVE THESE EXPIRAMENTS. Ern said. THE COMBINS ARE OUR CREATIONS. THEY ARE MERELY MACHINES WE CONTROL DIRECTLY. THEY HAVE NO MIND OR WILL he said. THEY ARE THE GENETIC MIXTURES OF SEVERAL SPECIES WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED PLUS A SPECIES FROM 65 MILLION YEARS AGO ON A PLANET IN SECTOR NINE. THE THIRD PLANET FROM IT'S SUN.

"Sectors? I thought that was all Star Trek." Marco muttered.

That's cruelty. You make sentient creatures your mindless toys! Tobias spat. I prepared to have my head blown off.

THEY ARE NOT SENTIENT! THEY ARE CREATED WITHOUT FREE WILL! THEY ARE NOT TRULY ALIVE.

Then how could combins side themselves with the rebels? Ax pointed out.

EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE A COMBIN EMERGES FROM HIS CHAMBER, HIS FREE WILL INTACT. THESE COMBINS, JOINED WITH SOME NISK, ARE THE REBELS. THEY DO NOT WANT TO JOIN IN OUR BATTLE AGAINST MOTREVOLD.

"Cassie is sentient!" I yelled. 

THAT WAS NOT OUR DOING. IT WAS MOTROVELD.

Who is that? Ax asked.

YOU HAVE SEEN HIM. HE IS THE GREAT MONSTER ENCASING IMMENSE ENERGY IN HIS GUT THAT PULLED YOU INTO THIS LAB. Ern said with disgust. WE ARE FORCED TO SERVE HIS EVERY WHIM. BUT INSTEAD OF HELPING US UNITE TO OVERTHROW THE BEAST, THE COWARDLY REBELS WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLANET AND MIGRATE TO A NEW ONE.

I remembered that big, disgusting creature. I remembered it's long tentacles and the eerie glowing stomach. Then I remembered how we got to this madhouse in the first place. There were two ships. 

The ships. Tobias said privately. There were two. One of them must have been a rebel ship and the other must have been one of these guys. The rebels want to conquer Earth!

"Well tell them to wait in line. They got there first." Marco muttered, indicating Kevin.

Rachel and Cassie. They're with these rebels right now! Tobias said.

THE REBELS ARE THE ONES BEING CRUEL. THEY ENSLAVE THEIR COMBINS, EVEN THOUGHT THEY HAVE FREE WILL.

"Why would the rebels want to save Rachel and Cassie?" I wondered.

THEY NEED SOLDIERS. THEY ARE GOING TO USE THEIR BODIES TO CREATE SOLDIERS.

"What, like you do? The DNA injections?" Kevin asked.

NO, THE INJECTIONS ONLY PRODUCE ONE BEING. THEY NEED MANY. BUT THEY DO HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO ALLOW TO DIFFERENT SPECIES TO MATE AND PRODUCE SEVERAL OFFSPRING. Ern said. IT WORKS ON VERY FEW SPECIES. THOUGH THIS WILL NOT STOP THEM FROM TRYING.

There was a long, stunned silence.

"D-does that mean what I think it meant?" Marco stuttered. 

End of chapter 15! Okay, I know most of you are rolling around saying "Ack Freak Apple, you idiot! That was uber-confusing!" Okay, well I had a LOT of ideas swirling around in my head and I tried my best to organize them. I'm sorry it sucks. If you didn't understand a word I wrote there, tell me. I think it was okay, but that may be just because I'm the one who wrote it. So just review and tell me if you got it or not. Anyway here's my first Reviewer's Response!

SurrealSerpent – Yeah, it's weird. And if you understood that jumble of words I called "chapter 15", then you know it just got a hell of a lot weirder. Kinda sucks now, don't it? And perhaps there was hidden meaning to that quote. . .ya never know til you read more, hehe. Dun dun DUN!

EsotericEric – Nitpicky is good! Plus it's a lot of fun to say. **says it over and over** Anyway thanks for pointing that out. I bet you have a lot to be nitpicky about this chapter. And you're my friend too!? Yay! **looks at the FRIEND counter and watches it go from zero to one**

Amy Angelblade – HI! **waves** If it makes you feel good, I'll mention you every chapter. How bout THAT! Hehe. Shawn Ashmore is definitely freezy-goodness. Mmm-hmm. . .**taps on closet door and Shawn Ashmore resumes his muffled cries for help** Yes I am your friend! Me and Eric! **watches the FRIEND counter go from one to two**

Silent Bob – You're right, if we controlled the Animorphs we wouldn't have made such a crappy ending. Now you know why I'm obsessed with owning them. Theres oh so many things I want to make them do! Oh well, at least I have fanfiction. Thanks for thinking my random brain farts are funny. It makes me feel good : )

Stink E. Burrito – Yeah, I do update faster than some. But the ones that take a long time usually end up with these awesome-jawesome chapters that I only WISH I could write. **sigh** I'm such a rookie. . .

Jinako-Chan - I think Bobby and Pickles are cute too. **imagines what they're kids would look like** Okay, my brain isn't working right now. I keep picturing the Ninja Turtles. . . As for your idea, I have something like that in mind. . .you may have gotten a hint from this chapter. That is, if you actually understood this crap. **sighs** Okay, Ima say this again. If you guys out there didn't understand, TELL ME. And yeah, if you still want to put any of my storied on your site, go for it. I'd do it myself, but zip stuff confuses me.

DawnOfEast – I liked Pickles too! There actually WAS a Pickles the poodle on the Animal Planet, hehe. Anyway, I really wouldn't say I have a gift. . .

Kristen Goddess – "Wagner". I say it the stupid American way, cuz I never even knew the name was German until I saw X-2. But I love how Alan Cummings says it. "Vag-nuh, vagnuh!" And I love Animal Planet! 

Aelle – You is gooot too! Huzzah! 

Oobergoober – Hyperness is good. 


	16. FREAK APPLE, GO CRAWL BACK IN YOUR HOLE

DISCLAIMER: **Walks down the street and meets a kind-looking old lady**

Old Lady: Hello! 

Freak Apple: Hiya!

Old Lady: Do you own the Animorphs?

Freak Apple: Yes. . .?

Old Lady: WRONG! Cuff her, boys!

**Old Lady pulls off her wig, revealing that she is in fact a fat bald police officer. More cops jump out and poke Freak Apple with cattle prods**

NOTE: **types furiously to make up for the crazy-confusing last chapter** Um. Yeah the story is getting kind of strange. I'm even having trouble keeping up **gets weird looks** But we had this really weird discussion in Bio about why people can't. . .um. ..copulate. . .with baboons. It was so inspiring **sigh** Anywhoo, You people seemed to like the Reviewer's Response so I'll keep the lil doo-hicky. I'd also like the point out that I got the idea from Jinako-Chan **claps**

F-RECAP-LE: **Deep, fancy announcer voice**_Okay, here's what happened last chapter: uh, Jake and his dudes meet with Ern, a bunch of Nisk who form the Leader of Foreign Affairs. Or LOFA. Hehe. They find out that the Nisk are pretty much being enslaved by some big, tentacled monster-dude called Motroveld. So one group of Nesk are following Motroveld's orders, until they find some way to overthrow him. Another group of rebel Nesk are like, "Screw it, I'm bizzouncin to anotha planet, yo!". Unfortunately they want to go back to Earth. Dun dun DUHH! These "rebels" are bossing around combins with free will, while the other group of Nisk create combins that are not sentient, so Ta-da! No free will to enslave, thus they aren't really doing anyhhting morally wrong. Rachel and Cassie are with some rebel combins, and think they are cute lil innocent freaks 'o' nature. But perhaps their masters aren't so cute. . . _**takes a deep breath and looks at the recap** My God, what have I gotten myself into? Hehehe.

Cassie – 

It was strange, entering the rebel base. The water was parted and a hole was opening up on the ocean floor. I couldn't see what was inside yet, it was too dark. I glanced at Rachel. She looked pretty anxious too. But our new friends were unruffled.

We are entering the base. Our leaders will welcome you. Bobby said. 

"What? Leader?" I asked. "I thought everyone here was equal." Wasn't that why we had that whole thing with the names?

"Oh, all combins are equal. The Nisk are our leaders." Frankie clarified.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that mean one is higher in status than the other, 'thus bringing about civil war and destruction to all'?" Rachel quoted Bobby's earlier words. Bobby's eyes widened as he pondered this. He looked at his combin friends. They also looked stumped.

"It is different." Pickles insisted, but she didn't seem too sure of herself.

"They are equals. . ." Frankie said.

They are our leaders. . . Bobby said.

"So they are not equal?" Frankie asked.

"It is different." Pickles repeated.

"Is it just me, or are they going in complete circles?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah. Kind of like when we argue about mall sales and how you say we saved money and I say we spent." I agreed.

"Didn't we reach a conclusion on that?"

"Nope."

The hovering platform we had been standing on suddenly jolted. Rachel and I lost our balance, but the sturdier combins helped us up. I fell hard and I felt something come loose in my mouth.

"Ow." My lip throbbed. I brought my hand to my mouth. When I took it away I saw blood. I must have bitten my lip hard, to draw blood. I spit out what I felt in my mouth. In my hand were four of my teeth. "Oh my-" 

"What?" Rachel asked, brushing a mop of blond hair from her face. I ran my tongue over were the four teeth used to be.

In it's places were four pointy, razor-sharp fangs.

"Cassie?" Rachel asked curiously. Then she caught sight of my teeth. "Holy-"

ENTER. a voice boomed. Our platform had landed in a blank white docking bay, similar to the rooms of the Nisk on the island. I didn't see were the voice came from. Of course it was thought-speak, you never know where that comes from.

Follow me. Bobby said. He stepped off the flat ship and walked towards a wall, which magically opened a millisecond before he would have smacked into it. The Nisk and their doors. I'd never get used to this. And hopefully I'd never need to.

We tromped down the blank hallway. So far it looked exactly like the other Nisks' facility. All white and creepy. Then Bobby suddenly turned a right and another door SHOOOPed open.

"Jeez." Rachel commented. 

When we entered the room we were greeted by a dark black room, lit only by a few glowing, three-dimensional diagrams of several planets hovering in midair. Also in the room were about a zillion Nisk. A couple million of them formed the Nisk creature we were used to seeing. Different colored lights blinked at us from the walls, but they were too dim to make a difference in the near-darkness.

We are the Kermu. It said. The first thing I noticed was that these Nisk did not speak in the annoying yelling thought-speak voice that the other Nisk used. (Note: Phew, I could give that Caps Lock button a rest. . .) I took this as a good sign, that hopefully these Nisk were a lot more humble. I mean, they had taken in these reject combins, they had to be decent people. 

"I'm Cassie. That's Rachel." I introduced ourselves. 

You are in transition. The Kermu observed. They looked at my arms and neck, which were pretty much all dinosaur hide by now.

"Yeah." I said simply.

You are not yet infected. The Kemu said to Rachel.

"No. But can we help Cassie?" Rachel asked.

"It is too late to help the combin." It said, eyeing me. 

"Why did they do this to me?" I croaked. They couldn't help me, but at least I wanted to know why this was happening. 

Kermu shifted his position. Combins you may leave. Our new friends were dismissed silently, not letting on that they had individual names. Kermu focused again on us and launched into a long explanation. He told us about the civil war between the Nisk and that the combins were made out of the wishes of to please the monster named Motroveld. Then he explained that the "foolish collaborators" were too slow in their attempts to overthrow Motroveld.

"So, what, you want some action now? Cause maybe we could help." Rachel said.

No we do not want action. Motroveld is too powerful, it would be useless to fight him. Kermu said. We wish to migrate. He pointed to the planet projections floating around us. Then he waved a hand and a familiar blue planet came to rest in front of us.

This planet was ours, many ages ago. Kermu said. Our records tell us we left it because it was uninhabitable. 

Rachel snorted. The true reason the Nisk, or Nesk, left was because we had driven them out, with the help of the Mercora.

Sources indicate that this planet still exists today, and that it is very much like this one. We plan to migrate there. This seemed like a good thing. It showed that they were peaceful and didn't want to fight. Unfortunately, they wanted to take our planet. And I was pretty sure some people on Earth wouldn't like that.

"But what if it's already inhabited by a species." I asked, staring at the replica of Earth.

Then we will destroy them.

Okay, so maybe they weren't so nice after all. I gulped.

"Um, wouldn't it be easier to just help the other Nes-I mean Nisk defeat this Morto guy?" Rachel asked. She was feeling threatened too.

The Nisk waved a hand and all of a sudden two of the torture weapons were aimed in our direction.

YOU ARE COLLABORATORS!? Kermu roared.

"No! No way. We are totally not." Rachel tried to calm them down. 

"We'll help you." I added, to make them lower the weapons. They did and I breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel sent me a look that said "We'll help them? Are you nuts?". I sent her a look that said "Do you want to be shot?". Then we stopped conversating with the looks because the Nisk started getting impatient.

No. You cannot help us. It is too late for you. Kermu said to me. But not for this female.

"Wha-" Two Nisk creatures formed behind Rachel and wrapped themselves around her. "HEY!"

"What err yerr doooeeenk?" I demanded. But it came out slurred and distorted. My tongue. It

had gotten longer and was crowding the inside of my mouth. Rachel stared.

"Cassie!" she hissed. I looked down at my bare feet. They were now the feet of a tyrannosaurus Rex, only a lot smaller.

Your transformation is speeding! Kermu noticed. Take her to a cell before she loses control!

"Lose contr-?" More Nesk wrapped themselves around me. I didn't move, in fear of being stung to death. 

You. . . Kermu said coolly to Rachel. You can help us.

"When chickens have lips!" Rachel growled defiantly. Kermu didn't get the phrase, so he ignored it. 

"Bring in the prototype combin!" Kermu ordered. "You see, we will need an army. There are too few of us Nisk left. We have only 6 combins left. This one-" he sneered at me "will be useless once her transition is complete. So we need a way to produce many spawn to be our soldiers. Combins' DNA is useless to use, because it is exhausted of genetic material. But a pure organism like you, and a prototype combin maybe able to be combined."

I heard a wall open up and a combin walked in automatically, most likely controlled directly like the other combins on the island. It stood in the darkness so I couldn't see what it looked like.

Of course, creating combins takes too long. But we have found a way to produce many offspring at once. It is a natural process called reproduction. Kermu continued. I began to get a sinking feeling in my stomach. We can produce as many as nine offspring at a time in a period of 5 hours by breeding our prototype combin with a pure organism.

"BREEDING!?" Rachel screeched. I think even the Nisk hesitated after that. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I-"

SILENCE! Kermu roared. Rachel mist have been stung by the Nisk, because she stopped to grimace in pain. You will. You have no choice. We created this combin using genetic material of the same species of yours, thus making the fertilization easier. We were able to find a strand of fur from the body of one of your comrades from the island. One of the males.

Strand of fur? Did that mean they had a hair from one of the guys?

"No." Rachel said weakly. "Go fu-"

Just then the protoype combin stepped out of the darkness. I instantly knew that this was going to be VERY difficult.

Before us stood a half-dinosaur, half-Marco.

Okey, there ya go, Chapster 16. Gosh. It's getting kinda twisted now, ain't it? I'm so twisteedd. . .Well, I figure maybe six or seven more chapters til its done. Still got a ways to go. But I'm itching to start a new full-length fanfiction already. Hehe. Durn them voices in my head. Actually I already wrote out the first chapter for my new story, but I won't upload it til this is done. : ) 

THE HAPPY KORNER! (Reviewer's Response)

Mr. Black – Frappe Lake! Oh oh oh oh oh! I remember that! AWESOME! What does way left field mean? Doesn't matter, I like parking lots. They're awesome. I'm sorry I gave you brain hemorrages. My mom says I do that to her all the time. **shakes hand** Welcome to Freak Apple Land!

DawnOfEast – You got it! **throws confetti and gives DawnOfEast a hug** Huzzah! I think you're right about the too much info thing. I blame the Nesquik! **wags finger at Nesquik** Thanks!

Kristen Goddess – Sorry about the confuzzlingness. . .**gives KG a nice pen that talks as a sorry gift** I'll try my best not to do that again, but I hope maybe the recap helped you understand? A little? Kinda? Oh Nartec! That's number 15 isn't it. . .**hangs head in shame** Sad to say I've only read that book once. And I don't own it. So I don't remember the Nartec much at all. Pooh to me. . .The Reviewers Responses are here to stay, so yes you do make a difference!! **pretty music in the background** You make a differennnncccceee!!! And yes, the mating thing does bring in disturbing images, but that's my Bio class's fault. They were talking bout peoples and baboons!

Digimon lover – You understood! **does a jig** Huzzah! Yeah, Poor Rachel and Cassie. **flexes the supreme power of being a fanfiction writer** Muahahaha! Maybe I'll have them get stuck in a monstrous bowl of Jell0! Oh. . .uh oh, I got an idea. . .

SurrealSerpent – You see the light! Yay! Light are good cuz without them it'd be. . .dark. And yeah, the Nisk are a tad too weak to overthrow Motroveld. Besides, that guy is a hell of a lot more powerful than everyone thinks. . .

Amy Angelblade – Fruit hat! Cool!! Yeah, I think I need to go to Nesquik rehab. Moons are scary sometimes. I used to think one day it would fall on me cuz my mom said that every time I do something bad God cuts one of the strings that are holding it up. If I do too many bad things it'll fall on me. Gosh, my parents were mean. Anyway one day I thought "Screw it, I'll be bad" And will ya look at that: the moon stayed put. God must have used a lotta string. . .

Jinako-chan – "Do the happy" **giggles like theres no tomorrow** Hee hee! Glad you understood my weirdness. I will update. In fact, I just did! Go me! Yay! Hey everbody! I'm gonna be on Jinako-chan's site! HUZZAH!

EsotericEric – You're right. Too much info in one teeny chapter. Stupey me. Oh, nitpicky nitpicky nitpicky! Happy writing? Okay! **Happy writes** Thanks!


	17. SHE'S BAAAACK! No, DONT RUN AWAY!

DISCLAIMER: **secretly steals Marco and locks him in my closet** One down, five to go. . .

NOTE: Hi buddies! Didja miss me? **hears crickets in the background** Oookay, well I'm slightly modified now. My gallbladder is gone (they said they probably wouldn't even have to do surgery, the lying boogers) and I will soon have an impressive looking scar on my abdomen, as well as some little ones from laproscopy (or however you spell that). I think I pissed off a few nurses when I asked for some medical books so I could read up on gallbladders. Turns out gallbladders are used to store bile, which emulsify (break down) fats. Don't ask me where all my bile is going now. The docs didn't want to tell me, so I'm clueless as usual. I mean, just because I drove the entire staff nuts with my somewhat improved versions of Barry Manilow's greatest hits, they think I'm some sort of nutcase. I even heard the doc actually refer to me as "the little nut". Pooh. And there was not a single hot doctor on my floor! There was one on the elevator, but he worked in oncology. And I heard to get to the oncology floor you have to have cancer. . .But while sitting there in the grimy white bed with a tube in my nose sucking out excess bile, I had a sudden epiphany, where I discovered that this story is indeed finishable! Huzzah for epiphanies! This chapter is relatively long. "Looks like we maaaade iiiiitt!!!"

F-RECAP-LE: _We rejoin Rachel and Cassie at the rebel base. They meet the Kermu, leader of the rebels and realize that they are not very nice. They want to destroy the people on Earth to take it over. Meanwhile Cassie is becoming more of a dinosaur and will eventually "lose control", whatever that means. Hehe. How are they going to destroy the human race when all they got is one mass of Nisk and 6 combins? Why, with the spawn of Rachel and a Marcosaur, that's how! Read on, my friends! In this chapter we go back to Jake and the dudes. _

Marco-

I was feeling officially grossed out right now. They were going to make the girls. . .I wriggled at the thought. You'd have thought all the stuff we've been through, plus all the Sci-fi flicks I've seen would have left me even a teeny bit less grossed out by these alien things. It didn't.

We have to save them! Tobias declared.

"If they let us." I muttered, glancing at the Nisk.

"Maybe we can help you overthrow Motroveld. If you help us save our friends." Jake said to the Nisk.

THEY ARE LOST. WE DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO RESCUE THEM, AND EVEN IF WE CAN, MOTROVELD WILL USE THEM FOR HIS PURPOSES.

"Motroveld doesn't have to know. He doesn't know everything on this planet, otherwise he would've taken care of the rebels ages ago." Kevin said. I looked at him bewildered. 

Why would YOU care? Ax asked hotly.

"Andalite fool. We are in danger here, if this Motroveld is as powerful as they say." Kevin hissed.

HOW WOULD YOU HELP? Ern asked curiously. OUR WEAPONS DO NOT HARM HIM AND OUR STINGS DO NOT AFFECT HIM BECAUSE OF HIS LAYER OF MUCUS.

"How come you don't use combins?" I asked.

THEY CAN BE CONTROLLED BY MOTROVELD HIMSELF.

"He has to have a weakness. . ." Tobias muttered, deep in thought.

YES. IF WE ARE ABLE TO PENETRATE HIS SKIN WE CAN UNLEASH THE ENERGY WITHIN AND HE WILL SELF DESTRUCT. Ern said this hunched over, like a kid who was just caught by his mom smoking in his room.

"Well duh." I said. "Why don't we just do that?"

AS I SAID, WE ARE NOT ABLE TO. OUR WEAPONS DO NOT TEAR THE SKIN. Ern told me. MOTROVELD DOES NOT ALLOW US TO HANDLE ANY OTHER WEAPON.

After he said this a door shot open and a new Nisk stumbled in. 

ERN, THE DOCKING BAYS HAVE BEEN RESTORED. MOTROVELD WISHES FOR US TO FIND THE REBEL BASE AND RETRIEVE THE FEMALES. LORD MOTROVELD ALSO INSISTS THAT WE BEGIN AN ATTACK ON THE REBELS. it informed us.

"I guaruntee we will help you out if you help us free our friends." Jake said to Ern.

HOW CAN WE BE SURE? Ern asked suspiciously.

"Dude, we've got nothing to lose. What else could we possibly do?" I said. Ern stared at me with the big black bug-eyes. After thinking it over for a good three minutes, he said:

PREPARE THE FLEET, WE WILL SEARCH FOR THE REBEL BASE.

- - -

"You know, if Cassie were here she'd make us all feel guilty for picking sides in this little civil war." I said. Cassie wasn't here, so I figured I'd make up for her absence. Rachel wasn't here either, so I added:

"And if Rachel were here she'd say something along the lines of 'Let's do it! Blow up a big honkin demon-monster with a billion tentacles? No problem. Hand me a fork and let's get a-popping! '"

Jake and Tobias laughed. 

We were crossing a really thin bridge to enter the freakishly small ship. It was like walking across a balance beam, except we were about fifty feet up. It was impossible for Ax to cross as an Andalite, and he wasn't stable enoughto cross as a human, so he had morphed a cockroach and was skittering along in front of us. The ship was hovering in the air and was about as big as a Bug Fighter. Meaning it was big enough to hold a Hork-Bajir and a few Taxxons. Not much more. Hopefully it could also hold three guys, a hawk, and an Andalite. I'm not especially scared of heights, but teetering on the edge of a 4 inch wide bridge 50 feet up can get to a person.

"This is nice. I love our little adventures, don't you? How bout next we beat ourselves with sticks? Or better yet, crawl into Motroveld's mouth and yell 'I DARE you to bite!'" I ranted to no one in particular.

"Stop being a baby." Jake said.

Suddenly behind me I felt a slight breeze. I glanced around and saw that Kevin was windmilling, trying to regain balance before he fell off the bridge.

CAREFUL! Ern called from the ship uselessly.

Kevin toppled off the bridge. Just then some damned human instinct slapped me right in the face. I lunged forward and caught Kevin by the dirty sneaker. It pulled me down also, but I had each of my legs on either side of the bridge so I straddled it. Jake held on to me and Ern had rushed out of the ship to help us. But that didn't help the fact that I was pretty much just slammed in the baby-makers by a metal beam.

"AAAOOOOOWWWW!" I howled. I considered letting go of Kevin, but my mind wouldn't let me.

"Let go, or you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life!" I told it.

"No!" It yelled back. I couldn't come up with a reason why. But Jake, Ern, and several other Nisk were able to help Kevin up. They helped us across the rest of the bridge, with me curled up in a ball in agony.

Marco, are you okay? That must've really hurt. Tobias said. (Note: By golly gosh, I certainly am getting sadistic, aren't I? This time I'll blame it on the sedatives they had me on back at the hospital, hehe.)

"No duh, Sherlock." I managed to gasp. Ax had demorphed in the ship and looked at me curiously.

That did not look particularly painful, Marco. Did you have a previous injury in that area? Ax asked.

"Obviously you've never had your fifty cents kicked." Jake said.

Human currency? Did he lose his money?

Never mind Ax-man. It's a human guy thing. Tobias said to him. Ax still looked lost. I was in so much pain right then I considered forcing him to morph human and giving him a good kick right square in the – 

"Thank you." I looked at Kevin. He was standing near the airlock with his arms crossed. He wasn't looking at me. He stared stonily at the ceiling of the small ship.

"Whatever." I answered. The pain was being replaced by a numb feeling. That probably wasn't good. I decided to ignore Kevin for a while.

How are you searching? Ax asked Ern, how seemed to be manning the controls. 

A COMBIN PUT A TRACER ON ONE OF THE REBEL COMBINS. WE WILL FOLLOW THE SIGNAL TO THEIR BASE.

Jake nodded. "And do we have a way of doing this secretly? As in, a way that they won't end up shooting us down a mile from the base?"

YOUR STANDARD CLOAKING SYSTEM.

"Standard?" Ax scoffed, probably eager to look at the primitive little system. He walked over to the control panel. "Do you at least have rotating plasma shields?"

TRIPLE ROTATING PLASMA SHIELDS.

Ax looked shocked. Score one for the Nisk. Fusion screens?

Ern looked amused. FUSION IS A THING OF THE PAST. WE NOW USE PROTON SHIFT COUPLED WITH NEUTRON BOMBARDMENT. Ax goggled. (Note: Hehe. I feel smart when I say that out loud. Try it!)

The rest of us stood silently, while Ax tried to desperately understand the Nisk's complicated cloaking stuff. I got a brain hemorrage just listening to them. Then we started to hear a faint beeping. The Nisk seemed unfazed, so I tuned it out, along with the technological cloaking babble. I also tuned out Jake and Tobias's repeated "I think they're okay." and "I know they're okay". I decided to strike up conversation with Kevin.

"So what's it like being a yeerk?" I asked him. "Figure out yet that you guys are all insignificant in the eyes of Visser Three? You realize that your as much a slave as the human whose body your stealing?" I know it was harsh, but it was true. I know I saved his life, but that didn't change the fact that I hated yeerks. Plus I was still aching a little and mad.

"Shut up." Was his simple answer. I didn't say anything after that. Instead I let my mind wander for a while.

BEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

The beeping got louder, interrupting my plots to kick Ax in the crotch.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, looked at the screen on the control panel. Might as well have been Japanese.

WE ARE NEARING THE COMBIN WITH THE TRACER, BUT WE DO NOT SEE ANY POSSIBLE BASE ENTRANCE.

I looked out the window. We were hovering directly over a small clearing in forest. There were 5 combins sitting in the middle. They seemed to be just hanging out, if aliens do that.

"It's a trap." I said instinctively. These things were always traps.

WE DO NOT DETECT ANY NISK WITHIN TWO MILES.

"Maybe these guys are on a break or something then." I suggested.

WE WILL LAND. Ern placed a hand on a blue pad. The hand came apart into the little Nesk pieces and they scurried around in a weird pattern. The ship stalled and we started to descend practically right on top of them.

They don't see us? Tobias asked.

"Course not. We've got the gangsta cloaking shizznicks." I stated, giving a deliberate look at Ax. He just looked at me confused.

Gangsta shizznicks?

There was some disturbance in the white sand as we tried to land. As in, it flew everywhere like a army of leaf-blowers were attacking it. The combins definitely noticed that. They hopped up and flexed their claws, blades, arms, or whatever they had.

WE COME IN PEACE. Ern said loudly. 

"Are you serious?" I asked, amazed that aliens actually used that phrase. A door shooped open at the side of the ship. I noticed Jake was morphing his tiger. I decided to follow with my gorilla morph. The Nisk that accompanied us formed their big bodies and armed themselves with their weapons. Yeah, we were coming in peace, all right.

A half-Andalite, half dinnosaur walked up to us cautiously. It stared for a while. Then it pointed at us.

You are the collaborators? It askedcoherently. I remembered that these guys had free will.

NO, WE ARE SLAVES ON THE BRINK OF REBELLION. Ern answered. The combin seemed to accept this. He pointed at himself.

"I am Bobby."

I almost fell over in shock. 

"Bobby? BOBBY!? Not Zleek-knock? Not Fleemir? Not Pavement?? BOBBY!?" 

Bobby looked at me strangely. Yes. This is Frankie, Joey, Steve, and Nicole. He indicated the other combins.

Um, is he serious? Tobias asked.

I AM ERN. WE ARE ON A MISSION TO RETRIEVE SOMETHING YOUR MASTERS TOOK FROM US. Ern said, sticking to the story that we were only trying to get Rachel and Cassie back. He left out the part were we were supposed to be blasting them and their masters into oblivion.

The combins looked stared at each other. I heard someone mutter the words "They are masters. . ." and "They are not equals. . ." I wondered what they were going on about. Then Bobby turned to us.

We are also on a mission. We will help you.

What mission? Jake asked suspiciously.

To get freedom from our former masters.

I sighed a big gorilla sigh. Is this planet completely screwed up or what?

END. Hehe, looks like Rachel and Cassie's talk with Bobby and friends had it's effect. This story isn't going to be as confusing anymore. I think I got the hang of it now. And I learned a valuable lesson: If you wanna add more plot twists to make the story more exciting, just shut the heck up and don't over do it cuz your too stupid to crawl your way out of the massive plot-web you just wrote. Hehehe. . .Reader's Response is gonna be in the next chapter, okay? Because the last chapter wasn't really part of the story, it was a note. . . **suddenly gets smacked in the face by a runaway plot bunny** Whoa-hoa!! Okay, go read the next chapter, I gotta new weird short story to write. . .


	18. HMM, THAT'S INTERESTING

DISCLAIMER: **gets dragged out of bed by the Scholastic Police**

Me: Hey! What the – I was dreaming about Shawn Ashmore! You bast – 

Police: Where Marco?

Me: **whistles innocently**

Marco in closet: Help! I'm in the closet!

Me: **throws shoe at closet** Um, that was the gnomes. They only talk when they hungry.

Police: Are you sure?

Me: Yes, would you like a donut?

Police: WRONG! **start to poke me with cattleprods**

NOTE: Phew! I wrote two chapters in one day. Not that I can do much else. . .anyway, uh, I don't have anything to say. Read on, peoples!

F-RECAP-LE: _Jake and his posse manage to get the Nisk to help them in their search for Rachel, Cassie, and the rebel Nisk. And I got Marco smacked in the nuts **giggles** They use a tracing device planted on an unsuspecting Bobby to find him and the other rebel combins. Turns out they are actually using their good ole free will now, and want to rebel against their masters. Ah, the chaos of it all. Smells like chicken, don't you agree? We now return to Rachel and Cassie's screwed up situation. . ._

Rachel – 

If they thought I was going to "reproduce" with some half Marco dinosaur freak, they've been sniffing too many spaceship fumes.

"It was Marco! They must've found one of his hairs and cloned themselves Marc- dinoth- errr!" Cassie's voice suddenly got thick. She was having trouble talking. "Rrrreegggrrrrrr!"

She's changing! Lock her away! Kermu said urgently. They started to lead her away, but Cassie thrashed wildly.

"GRAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh my God!" Cassie was flailing wildly like an out of control crocodile. I looked into her eyes. They weren't the usual somber brown eyes. They weren't even human. They were a menacing yellow color with black slits in the middle. She wasn't human! Cassie stuck a large clawed foot at Kermu, forcing them to collapse into a little puddle of Nisk. Their stings were having no effect on her.

"What the hell is going on? I thought combins were mindless!!" I yelled at the fallen Nisk.

She is different. The collaborating fools did not realize that turning a being with free will into a combin will overload the brain and make her uncontrollable! Kermu said as the little Nisk piled themselves on top of each other to reform the body. Cassie rammed her lethal feet into some computers. Sparks flew everywhere. The Nisk tried to shoot at her with their weapons, but they didn't seem to affect her.

"Cassie!" I cried. 

Combins! Kermu roared. He was calling for Bobby and the others. No one came. WHERE ARE THEY!?

Sir, they are not in the base! a Nisk called.

WHAT!?

I hoped they had realized they weren't equals with these guys after all, and that they were just being used. Good for them, if they did. But they were pretty thick, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. I wondered were they were.

Prototype combin! Subdue this beast! Kermu yelled at the Marcosaur.

"Marcosaur" stomped over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Not ME, you idiot! You're just as stupid as the real thing!" I gave it a good kick in the shins and it let go. It lumbered towards the raging "Casseratops".

I noticed that no one was paying much attention to me, so I decided to morph. My skin got leatehry and my nose spurted outwards. Two long tusks grew from my mouth. Then I started to grow.

Let's see how these freaks handle a full-grown African elephant.

HHHRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

Now I had their attention. I proceeded to stomp the crap out of anything that could possibly be stomped.

What is THAT!?

They fired a few wild shots at me, but it was so chaotic that they missed. Nisk were everywhere, and in there little bodies they could do nothing to stop us. Their bites wouldn't get through my tough elephant hide. I glanced to see what was happening to Cassie.

Casseratops had a leg in Marcosaur's jaws. 

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She tried to kick Marcosaur away, but he held fast, like a persistant little poodle.

Cassie!I lumbered over to help her. The Marcosaur, which was about the same size as the real Marco, took no notice of me as I wrapped my trunk around him. Casseratops had grown noticably bigger than the real Cassie, but still not as big as me. I tugged hard.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cassie screamed. Marcosaur didn't let go and I ended up painfully dislocating Cassie's leg. Marcosaur finally acknowledged me and swung a clawed fist into my trunk.

Owwww! I yelled. I instinctively let go of them. I looked back and saw that the Nisk had regained their composure and were preparing to shoot at us. I knew it was impossible for an elephant to dive out of the way, so I did what I do best. I charged.

I let loose a earth-shaking elephant trumpet and ran straight for the Nisk. Like many creatures that suddenly see something the size of a truck coming at them (except maybe squirrels), they panicked and dove out of the way. I bought Cassie a couple seconds.

Cassie, if you can understand me, get the hell out of here! I screamed into her head. She looked at me, but continued to try to fight off Marcosaur. 

Dammit. I rammed my large head into the wall, making a very unnattractive hole. Then I wrapped my trunk around Cassie and dragged her out, Marcosaur and all.

Shoot! Shoot! Kermu roared. They did, but I was already outside and Cassie and Marco were blocking the hole. They had to have been hit, but nothing was happening. 

Their weapons don't work on combins. I realized. I wondered why, for about a sixth of a second. Then Nisk started to spill into the hallway. come one you guys. I started to drag Cassie and the combin down the hallway with no particular destination in mind. Suddenly Cassie slashed at my trunk.

"GROOOOOOO!" she growled at me. Her yellow eyes glared.

Hey, I'm on your side, Cassie! I said. She slashed at me again. Ow! I let go of her.

Prototype combin! Attack the large gray beast! I heard Kermu yell. Marcosaur growled and leapt at me. He landed on my head and started to tear at my skin.

Get off! I shook my head wildly and tried to pry him off with my trunk. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my trunk. Cassie had it in her jaws and was biting down. Hard.

Cassie! What are you doing!? she shook her head, digging even deeper. AAAAAAAHHHHH!

She wasn't following the Nisk's orders, she was just fighting me out of instinct. Her human mind had been replaced by that of a violent, crazy monster. Marcosaur, on the other hand, had reached my back and was ramming his sharp fists into it, about 2 inches from my spine. I tried to stomp, bt I was getting woozy from the loss f blood.

Cassie. . . I said weakly. Her eyes showed nothing. They were the heartless eyes of a killer. But I wasn't about to give up. I lunged furiously at the Nesk, taking Cassie and Marcosaur with me.

AHH! They yelle as I crushed several thousand of them. They started to shoot at me and I felt numb. Before I passed out I heard a deep rumbling noise. It sounded as if the entire building were being torn apart.

THEM! I heard Kermu yell.

Wooooo-eeeeee, I actually had a lot of fun writing these two chapters for some reason. Anyway, I probably will be slacking off on the updating, but definitely not as long as 2 weeks again. My excuse this time is that I just got my hands on the 5th Harry Potter book and by golly I'm going to READ all 900 pages if it takes the rest of my life. . .So uh, entertain yourselves with the other awesome stories on FF.net and if you haven't read all my stories….reviewing them would be nice. Good/Bad. Oh I'm making a new goal and that is to make the number or reviews I ever got for all my stories EQUAL to the number of reviews I've given. . .weird, I know. Leave me alone. I have 200 reviews to write. . .

THE HAPPY KORNER! (Reader's Response)

GO RED-TAILS – Hey you're a new face. Well, technically I can't see your face, but you're new! Um, yeah I'm somewhat of a nut. And, uh, I didn't understand some of your review. . .but I got the "I love your friggin stories" part! Thanks! 

SurrealSerpent – Thanks I'm all better now! I don't remember the name of that fic! ARRGGHH!!! I have to remember to put these stories on my faves list from now on. . .anyway yeah, I'm really sorry. . .And yeah I liked writing THE TASK. Cassie torture, gotta love it!

Stink E. Burrito (SEB) – Don't **gulp** die? **realizes it never occurred to her that she might die in surgery** Holy crap. . .Thank God I read that review AFTER I came home from the hospital. It would've given me nightmares. . .Anywhoo I didn't die and I don't plan on dying until all my fanfictions are typed out and sitting in FanFiction.net. Yeah, being twisted ROCKS!!

EsotericEric – I'm doing fine I think, and heres the chapters you were waiting for! Hehe. 

Kristen Goddess – The hospital did have computers. . .but they were on another floor really far away. The "I am Old Remote" fic was on Fanfiction.net, but I can't remember the fic's title/author!! Gosh, I feel really evil now. . .sorry. . .And yeah, I actually will take your advice. Hehe. Nartec havoc time, people. Surgery like mine probably does only take a couple days. . .but my doc were retarded. I swear I think they left a scalpel or something in there. . .anyway it was only like 2 weeks. Not that long, right? Writing doesn't stress me out. . .it relaxes me. Hehe, I never do anything stressfull. I'm lazier than. . .a fat cat with no legs. 

DawnOfEast – Thanks. Wow, I got a lot of well wishes. That's good, at least no one was hoping I'd croak, hehe. At least I don't think anyone did **gives a shifty eye at some people**

Jinako-Chan - **Drowns in the basket of plushies** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So soft. . . Yeah hospitals suck a whole lot. And they stuck me in this room with the ugliest painting an OOGLEH flower. I wanted to burn it. Grrr. . .they couldn't have at least put me in a room with a pretty flower? Even a bloody hand strangling a puppy would've been better. **pictures that** Oh my god, I really am getting twisted. **kicks self** Stop it Freak Apple. I definitely have to go back out into the sunlight. . .eh. . .


	19. RESCUE TIME! I THINK

DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, check it. **beatbox noises** Yo I don't own nothin from the Animorph books,

I'm just a kid who is freakishly hooked.

If I was K.A. I'd be bling-blingin, yo!

I'm just a dumb freshmore in high school though. **DJ does his thang**

So don't be thinkin that these hot joints is mine,

Or I'm gonna be paying a Scholastic fine. **DJ scratch and beatbox**

The Disclaimer Rap, by Freak Apple 

NOTE: I think I need one of them betareader thingies. Any volunteers? Any help would be appreciated. Well, this chapter is pretty boring, since it looks like all the guys ever do is talk, but I have to give you information somehow. Plus its Ax's point of view, and his view is no fun unless theres human things around. Anyway, I'm updating today only because BlackOpal threatened to camp out in my backyard without eating, drinking, or showering. My mom wouldn't appreciate that, and my room faces the backyard and bad smells make me throw up. So this chapter is for you, BlackOpal. Hehe.

F-RECAP-LE: _Let's see, Cassie finally lost it and she's now on a dino-rampage. This distracts the rebel Nisk, so Rachel takes this oppurtunity to morph and bust outta there Rachel-style. Unfortunately the Marcosaur causes a few problems and so does Cassie. **sigh** When will the madness end? We-ell let's pick up with the boys, shall we?_

Ax - 

I stood next to Ern, who was fiddling with the controls. I started to get annoyed at the situation. 

This sucks. I announced. The others stared at me.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it does." Marco said. "Hey what does this button do?" Marco slammed his forehead against a small, very attractive, blue button.

NO! Ern cried. Suddenly the whole interior of the ship grew dark and a large silver ball, reflecting different colors of light from an unknown light source, descended from the ceiling. It started to spin, sending colorful lights bouncing off the walls.

What the - Tobias started, but he was drowned out by human music blaring "YYYYMCAAAA!"

"What is this??" Jake demanded Ern. Ern looked at him, embarrassed.

UMMM, WELL, WE ENJOY DISCO. he said sheepishly. Then he snapped his fingers and stood before us wearing human bellbottoms and had a spherical outgrowth of hair emerging of its head.

"Nice 'fro!" Marco declared. He began to dance to the YMCA by forming letters with his arms.

"Awesome!" Jake crowed and joined in.

Groovy tunes, man! Tobias added, making wild gestures with his wings. They all began to dance wildly to the music.

Groovy. . . I repeated. I tried to copy their disco movement, but my size and weight must have disrupted the balance of the ship. We began to sway and descend swiftly.

"We're crashing!!" Kevin cried, even as he was forming the letter "C" with his arms.

"WEEEEEEE!!"

__

. . . . . . .NOTE: Just kidding!! Um. . .that was just. . .uh. . .brain fart. . .Okay sorry, not funny, right, here's the real story **blushes severely and tries to hide face**

Ax – 

We all were again squeezed uncomfortably in the small Nisk ship. I was even tighter because of a new occupant: the combin curiously named "Bobby". The other combins, all of whom had strangely human names, stood on a strange floating platform leading us towards the ocean. Bobby offered to travel with us, probably as a gesture of friendship. Also probably because he was partly Andalite, and he thought we had some sort of connection. 

As if an Andalite would ever have anything to do with the cruel cloning and abandonment of sentient creatures.

Bobby was pressed against the wall, sneaking subtle glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I got the feeling he wanted to ask me something, but didn't have the courage. He was also looking at Tobias.

"So. . .Bobby. . .you and the others. . .uh, nice names." Marco said awkwardly.

Yes. Your friends gave them to us. Bobby told him. They were kind to us and helped us to understand. . .things.

Tobias perked up. The girls? I mean females?

Yes. Cassel and. . .ah. . .Rashy?

If there were space in the cramped ship, Marco would have been rolling on the floor, as a result of losing control of his body to the convulsing laughter. 

"RASHY!? That's priceless." He gasped.

Bobby looked puzzled. It was startling to see how Andalite his expressions were. I do not understand.

"It's Rachel and Cassie. It's okay." Prince Jake had a smile creeping onto his face. The smile was soon shot down and replaced by a wrinkled forehead of concern. "Are they okay? When did you last see them?"

Ah yes, I remember. We left them in the Planning Room with our masters. Bobby said the word "masters" as if the word disgusted him. The light one seemed angry - 

"No kidding. Wait 'til Rach hears about Rashy." Marco interrupted.

And the darker one, our masters were frightened that she would lose control, so they planned to lock her away, probably in the Kemnar Room.

"Lose control?" Prince Jake asked.

"She might lose her humanity and start to act like a dinosaur." Kevin said simply, not really looking at anyone. The yeerk's presence was starting to disturb me.

How do you know this, yeerk? I said angrily. He looked at me straight in the eye for the first time. I was surprised to see that he looked rather conflicted. I hoped the human Kevin was putting up a good fight.

"It's obvious. She's turning into a dinosaur, what did you think she would act like? A poodle?" 

What's a Kemnar Room? A prison? Tobias asked.

It is where ceremonial executions are held. Many a combin has been lost there for untold reasons. Bobby said,

"Untold?" Marco asked.

They did not tell us why they had to execute them.

I had an idea of why these combins were executed. The others most likely had similar guesses. But I decided to voice mine out loud.

The combins were probably executed for what you are doing, rebelling against their masters. I said bluntly. Bobby stared. And they did not want you and the others to get similar ideas. Brainwashing is only one of the disgusting, immoral aspects of slavery. I emphasized the word slavery while giving a significant look towards Kevin. He caught it but pretended not to notice.

The rest of us fell silent, unsure of what to talk about next. This whole day has been against us so far, and we all needed a rest from it all. The entire day. . .

I froze. We were still in the effect of the Sario Rip. We only had. . .

Two and forty seven minutes. I said suddenly.

"What?" Marco looked confused, but I saw dark realization in Prince Jake's eyes.

We only have two hours and forty seven minutes left until the Sario Rip ends.

Marco threw up his hands, rustling a few of Tobias's tail feathers.

"Can we never EVER get a break!?"

THE COMBINS HAVE STOPPED. WE ARE HERE. Ern told us. We were directly above a stretch of unremarkable ocean. Unremarkable, that is, until the water began to part before our eyes.

"Moses." Marco muttered in awe.

Moses?

"In the Bible. He parted the Red Sea to lead his people to freedom from the Egyptians." Prince Jake clarified.

Ah. I looked at Bobby. It's fitting. Though I do not understand how a human even more technologically primitive than modern humans managed to part a sea.

He had some help. From God. Tobias said.

Yes, religion. I understood. Andalites too had religion. Not as primitive, but we did have certain beliefs. Moral and ethical beliefs that kept us from doing things like create sentient beings, enslave them, and take the role of nature. . .

The platform holding the other combins started to descend, and our ship followed. All seemed relatively peaceful until our ship entered what I assumed was a docking bay.

BOOOM!! CRAASHHHH!! BOOOM!!

It sounded as if the walls retaining the water were bursting apart. I looked. They were not. 

The rebels. Ern said nervously. They know we are here.

The docking bay, which was the usual Nisk ultra-white, had small passages opening and closing in the walls. It gave us the unsettling feeling that the room was blinking millions of eyes at us. Out of these passageways came Nisk. Not a lot, but probably more than we could handle. The sliding of the little doorways were what was making the loud crashing noises. 

They blocked the exit! Tobias cried.

Behind us large metal doors had closed up where we had entered. I could hear water rushing back into place. Trapping us.

Ern busied himself with the controls once more. Suddenly several Nisk started to blow away. They had a torture beam on this ship.

"I think I have a plan to get Rachel and Cassie." Marco stood between Ern and Prince Jake. 

"Talk." Jake said briskly.

"We morph."

"What?"

"Him." Marco pointed at Ern. "Will they notice if we, um, transform into you and walk among those guys?" he asked.

It is unlikely. Ern said hesitantly. How will you do this?

"We just need to touch you, er, one of you." Jake said. "We won't do it without permission."

Ern agreed to be acquired. I carefully picked a single Nisk from Ern's shoulder and acquired it. I passed it to Jake, Marco, and Tobias. 

"Ahem." Kevin cleared his throat. "What do I do?"

Jake motioned for him to stand in his place next to Ern. "Cavalry."

Then he began his morph. We had all morphed insects several times, so it was not so much a new experience. Another set of legs grew from my chest. Ern looked startled, but continued to blast at the Nisk outside. My fur slicked down into a hard shell and became a dark reddish color. I felt uneasy as my body was squinched into separate insect segments. Then the shrinking started. I rapidly fell to the floor until I was only slightly larger than a common Earth ant.

I braced myself for the instinct of a Nisk. If I lost control in a sea of other Nisk they would never find me. After a moment I realized. . .the Nisk had virtually no instinct. Nothing was trying to take control away from me. The Nisk had very poor eyesight, but it was all made up for with its sense of smell. It was even more powerful than wolf's. I smelled myself and the others. We smelled suspiciously the same. I hoped the enemy would not notice.

That was easy. Jake said. Nothing like ant.

Whoa, Kevin, man, you reek. Marco said openly.

Marco, it is not wise to insult someone who can kill you with a simple tap of the foot. I was a little nervous to be this vulnerable to a yeerk.

Point taken. Good luck. 

Okay, Ern, we will be along the left wall and we'll enter through the closest doorway that happens to open. So try not to aim there okay? Jake started towards the doorway. Ummm.

OH, YES. Ern did something and a tiny hole appeared in the side of the ship.

Okay guys, we gotta be fast. Jake sped through the hole and we bolted after him.

Ooookay, yay, new chapter! Hey Ax is sounding pretty bitter lately, isn't he? I better go cheer him up soon, hehe. Ummm. . .yeah so. . .time to write another one! Off we goo!

THE HAPPY KORNER (aka the place where I talk to you! CreEepyy…..)

Syvixxe – The voices I my head love you too. They said so. But I think they're insane so I'd watch out. Noo0o0o0o I'm scared of macadamia nuts!! M0mmmmyyy!!! They're just called "Nisk" to show that there were a few changes in the Nesk after the 65 million years. It doesn't matter, really. Also I typed Nisk as a typo and I kinda liked how it looked.

BlackOpal – Hey cool name. Actually the line about Ax taking baths was a real conversation between my friend and me. We were talking about squirrels (EVIL) and wondering if they licked themselves like cats or something. . .yeah. I dunno how much Shawn Ashmore costs but I got 5 bucks and a rusty paperclip to chip in! What's "kiss the Girls"? Anyway, no, I'm not into Jake and Tobias as much as I'm into AX!!! W00-hooo! UuUuUhhhh, yeah, a lot of these chapters are boring. I always end up having to give LOT of info squeezed into one chapter. I'm trying to improve my organization but that's hard since I'm a naturally screwed up person. . .And I'm sorry to say but this is about the boys again. I'm alternating =) Thanks for reviewing!

Kristen Godess – Yeah, Shawn Ashmore is the hottie who played Jake in Animorphs and Iceman on X-Men 1 and 2. He's not THAT old. . .he's 24 and in Animorphs I believe he was 19-20. Yeah I just finished Order of the Phoenix and authors really are COLD-BLOODED KILLERS!!! **breathes hard** K.A. and Rachel. . .J.K. and **pouts**, you know. . .Freak Apple and. . . .hehe, let's just keep that a secret for now. . .

Amy Angelblade – HI! **moops with Amy** Oh, are the gnomes bothering you too? Well here's a secret **leans in and whispers** If you give the gnomes cheese nips they will do backflips for you. Tis very fun!

Oedipal Kat – **giggles at last comment** Marco almost got fixed AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! **giggles more**

EsotericEric – Yeah, the review thing ain't gonna happen. Cumulative I got like 320 reviews and I've only given 173. Long way to go, huh? Yeah I know, I made time an issue in this chapter, hehe. Aaand, as I am not allowed to leave the second floor of my house until August, I will be updating a lot more. But the chapters might get a tad stranger. . .

Super Hurricane – Cassie can't talk anymore. And you're right, I should have put more (or any at all) details about how they looked as dino-people! **slaps forehead** Dangit. Thanks for pointing that out. What blasted nuke are you talking about? Anyway, I have something like what you said in mind. Yes, time is running out. Sucks for them, huh?

Stink E. Burrito – I'm healthier than a. . .really healthy person! **picks up a truck and benches it** I did promise I wouldn't kill anyone, didn't I? Damn. . .not that I need to get around that. . .**grins** Don't worry, many asses will be kicked!

Jinako-chan – Yes, I locked Marco in a closet. Jealous **winks suggestively** Hehehehehehehe. Hey your right, but like I said once before, picking on Marco is just so durn easy. But I think a LOT of bad things happen to Jake (being a controller, Tom, the thing with his dad) But I did notice not much has happened to CASSIE. Which is why she's getting her turn **cackles maniacally** Hey, I never killed Rachel! I just. . .uh. . .came close. I like almost killing Rachel, just to show her macho-ness doesn't make her invincible. But I won't be killing Rachel anytime soon. Oh no, not Rachel. . .she got her turn. . .

Digimon-lover – I read all of the 5th Harry Potter in like 3 days or something. Not bad, huh? So I will be updating.

DawnOfEast – Scary things are c0ol. . .=) Ball slamming is funny, especially to us girls, and especially if it's Marco. Hehehe. As for Kevin. . .you'll see, eh?


	20. REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOOD!

DISCLAIMER: HELLO! **fireworks** MY NAME IS FREAK APPLE! **smoke machine** AND I AM TRYING TO **laser light show** DISTRACT YOU FROM THE FACT THAT **jumps through a ring of fire** I DO NOT **swallows some swords** OWN THE ANIMORPHS!

But I have very pretty special effects. . .

NOTE: I feel like I haven''t updated this in a long time. . . **checks the last update date** Oh, hehe, only 6 days. Okay fine, make fun of my lack of a life. Just remember, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!! **cackles** Actually, no I don't but I got nothin on any of you. . .

F-RECAP-LE: _Ohhh crap, I forgot. I have to go read the whole thing again, be right back in like 5 minutes. . .Oh! Okay, Jake and company head to the rebel Nisk base with the combins where they are ambushed. The plan: morph a Nisk and try to rescue Rachel and Cassie while Ern and Kevin stay in the ship and wreak havoc on the rebels by blowing stuff apart. Oh and before this, Ax makes a couple cheap shots at Kevin the yeerk. Hehe. Onward!_

Jake – 

MOVE MOVE MOVE! I ordred. I barrelled through the other Nisk. No one seemed to notice us. We were lucky that the Nisk size and number were making this easier for us. LEFT! I called. We veered left, to avoid the invisible blasts from Ern's ship. 

Which way? Tobias asked. 

Umm. . . Up ahead I sensed, more than I saw, a passageway open and close. Open, close, open close. Follow my scent, I think theres a way.

I led my band of identical Nisk through the opening and closing passage. We practically flew through, because none of us were sure that the door would stay open or if it would crush us to death. I was surprised the other Nisk hadn't jumped us yet. We felt as obvious as a set of quadruplets stripping and streaking through a monastery (Note: Gosh, my pervy mind at work. . .)

Now what? Marco asked. We were now in the usual bright white Nisk hallway. There were more Nisk forces coming through, but they were getting thinner and thinner. 

That Kemnar room thing! Tobias said. We have to find out where that is.

I cursed myself. I should have asked before we went storming in here. I looked back at the wall we had just passed through. Just one wall.

Bobby! I called. Bobby can you hear me? I knew Bobby could thought-speak, so he had to hear me from this distance.

Hello. He said in a weirdly calm tone.

What going on there? Marco asked.

They are attacking us. The other combins are taking refuge in the ship but I have been captured. he continued to speak in an unnerving calmness as if he were inviting me for tea or something.

Crap. Where are they taking you?

The Kemnar Room. We are entering the corridors now. 

What?

There was a blast of hot air that almost blew us away. The entire wall behind us swoosehed open. Two Nisk creatures were dragging an immobile Bobby through the door.

Bobby! I thought for a moment. You guys we have to follow them. They'll take us straight to were Rachel and Cassie are being held.

Or where they - Ax started, but he didn't continue. I knew what he was going to say. Or where they WERE held. 

Ax, just what is your problem anyway? Marco demanded. You've been snapping all day! Are your Andalite panties on too tight?

There was a puzzled silence before Ax answered.

Andalites know of the Nisk.

I almost stopped. What?

It was before my time. But long ago the Andalites and the Nisk were partneres in their. . .gene expiraments. he said quietly. Actually, we introduced it to them. They were more advanced than us, but knew nothing about cloning. We needed help in our expiraments, so we turned to them.

No one knew what to say about this. I didn't encourage him to continue, but he did anyway.

But when it became evident that the Nisk were becoming too obsessed with the gene expiraments we tried to break off ties, but they got angry. There was an Andalite-Nisk war that lasted over 10 human years.

If I had an eyebrow I would've raised it. Again, I decided to not say anything and let Ax deal with his own unnecessary guilt. There would be no use saying it wasn't his fault. Everyone else also kept silent.

COMBIN! I heard someone cry in rage.

Sir, this combin is rebelling. He has taken the side of the collaborators! one of the Nisk creatures holding Bobby yelled. Bobby was slumped over, conscious, but losing it fast. He must have been stung by several thousand Nisk.

This combin? The other Nisk spat. I assumed he was the leader. You. Combin. Your insubordination will be rewarded by death!

We can't let them kill him. Tobias hissed.

No. We can't. I sensed a room to my left. Everyone smell to the left. There's a room there, right? 

Yeah. I think so. Marco said.

Okay, go there, but don't run or anything. They might notice four of the same Nisk scrambling away. I tried to calmly walk away. The others followed me a short distance behind. I don't think I even breathed until I knew I was out of sight.

This room was dark, but I saw some round orbs of light floating around. There were computer panels lining the walls. In one corner there was a heap of I don't know what. 

What's that? Tobias wondered, indicating the strange mound.

It's not moving. I doubt it's alive. Ax said.

Yeah. I'll demorph first, just in case.

Prince Jake, I think it would be best if I demorphed first, as I have my tail for defense. Ax said sensibly.

I hesitated. Okay. Go.

I sensed the Nisk behind me start to grow.

Whooa, Ax-Man, watch it! Marco yelled. We scittered away from Ax before he crushed us.

Sorry. he apologized. When his morphing was complete I heard his clomp carefully over to the strange pile in the corner. 

I think you should all demorph. Ax said quickly. Now.

Why what is it? I asked.

Rachel.

Immediately felt the Nisk beside me start to grow and sprout feathers. I demorphed as quickly as I could. As soon as I regained my decent eyes I saw that the light orbs that were floating around were actually holograms of planets. Including one especially familiar planet with a lot of blue oceans. My eyes traveled across the computers to the heap on the floor. It was a large gray bull elephant, bleeding from unknown places.

Oh my God. Rachel! Tobias cried.

I sprinted over and tried to find any sign of life. When we were Nisk it didn't look like she was alive. 

Ax was practically squinting at Rachel's big elephant head.

I-I think she's breathing. he reported.

We have to wake her up! Tobias cried.

I saw Marco swivel around. He bent over and picked something up. It was a discarded torture weapon. He looked at me.

"Think it'll work?"

"Is there another plan?" I turned to Ax and Tobias. "You guys stand back, we're gonna try and shock her awake."

They backed up. What – HEY!

Marco turned the beam on Rachel and fired. The elephant body jolted as if it were struck by lightning.

What the - 

Rachel's big black eyes opened halfway. If an elephant could look confused, it would probably look like Rachel did now.

Where am I? she mumbled in our heads. Then her eyes landed on Marco, who was still pointing the weapon at her. Oh my God, I'm in Hell!

Demorph Rachel! Tobias ordered her.

Where's Cassie!? she demanded.

Rachel, you are losing blood very swiftly and slowly you are bleeding to death. I strongly advise that you demorph. Ax said.

Okay, but we gotta find Cassie! She's - Her thought speak stopped as her head became human. She tried to continue speaking, but hermouth was filled with two foot long tusks.

"Caffree's turmig itoo a dinoforr! I cubbn't stoff heh! We gotta fine heh!" 

"We're working on that. SHH!" I hissed.

"How bow gettig back hobe?"

"We're working on that too, now shut up!" I started my tiger morph. There was no sneaky way out of this, we were going to have to go full force. Marco started his gorilla morph, managing to grin at Rachel.

"Say 'hullabaloo" Rachel!" he taunted.

Before Rachel could knock his head off his shoulders, Tobias intervened.

Shut up Marco. We got no time. Tobias began his Hork-Bajir morph. As soon as Rachel was fully human she started her elephant morph again.

So anyway, what's the plan? Rachel asked.

We bust in, get Cassie, bust out, try to squeeze everyone into Ern's little ship, and high-tail it outta here.

Then?

Then we hope we think of something before the Sario Rip annihilates us.

Then Let's Do It!

Marco groaned.

Do you have any idea where they might have brought Cassie? I asked Rachel.

Casseratops. . . she mumbled.

What?

Jake, Cassie's really changed since you saw her last. I don't think she's much "Cassie" anymore. . .I - 

Doesn't matter, we're saving her. I said firmly.

She's somewhere nearby.

Well that's great. Marco muttered.

Rachel rounded on him. YOU try to write down directions when your bleeding and unconscious!

Everyone shut up! I cried. I heard yelling outside.

GO INTO THE KEMNAR ROOM, COMBIN!!! a voice roared.

I AM BOBBY! Bobby declared, all the monotonous "combin tones" gone.

Follow where they're taking Bobby! I said. We rumbled out of the room, startling the stingers off the Nisk.

WHAT ARE - 

Rachel bashed through the leader Nisk. In front of us was another door which led to another dark room, except this one didn't have the floating planets. Two Nisk were drawing their weapons, but doing this caused them to lose their hold on Bobby. Bobby thrashed, sending several Nisk flying. One of them managed to get a shot in at Marco, but Bobby blocked it.

Hey, thanks. I- Marco said. Are you okay?

They do not affect combins. Bobby said grimly.

On a far wall there was a big cage with blue bars of light. Inside the cage was a 10 foot tall unconsious monster. A monster with a long dinosaur tail, sharp protruding fangs, clawed feet, greenish-brown dinosaur hide, and an oversized head. But the scariest part of this combin was the soft brown patches of skin and the short black hair that littered the top of its head. 

This was Cassie.

Holy - Ax completed his thought by gasping a certain four-letter word that I knew was taught to him by either Marco or Rachel. (Note: I'm keeping this as PG as I can. Next time I'll let them swear til you all blush, but not in this story.)

Everyone froze to stare at Ax. Until the Nisk outside started screaming.

EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME COME TO THE KEMNAR ROOM NOW!!

Ax, can you open that cage thing? I asked.

I will try. Ax went over to the panel closest to the cage. Then he whipped his tail forward faster-than-the-eye-could-see, slicing the thing into bits. The blue bars disappeared.

Nice. Rachel complimented.

Thank you.

Marco, can you pick her up?

I think so. . . Marco carefully lifted Cassie onto his shoulders. Oof, she's heavy. When he picked Cassie out of the way, I saw something else that was hidden behind her. It was another combin, except this one looked like. . .

Is that Marco? Ax asked.

Marco's gorilla eyes went wide.

Huh. Oh yeah, everyone meet Marcosaur, my former fiance. Rachel introduced us to the unconscious Marco combin. We decided to break things off when he tried to eat my face.

You guys, we're having issues! Tobias called from the doorway. He and Bobby were trying their best to swat the Nisk away. 

Back away, you guys. Rachel told them. She lowered her head and charged through the doorway, smashed through a wall of Nisk and headed down toward the docking bay. You guys come on, the charge and ram thing works great on this planet!

We followed her example. I felt the almost unbearable stinging of the Nisk and I felt extremely glad that they couldn't fire their weapons well in a disorganized state. Up ahead Rachel had reached a blank wall. Tobias caught up with her.

What do we do? he asked.

Well, all the other times all we had to do was walk and a door would open up automatically. she said.

Right. Tobias sprinted forward, achieving nothing but a flatter face and a dent in the wall.

Or maybe not. Rachel said thoughtfully. I guess we do this the fun way. She backed up, lowered her head, and rammed a big hole through the white wall.

To the ship! I ordered.

- - -End of chapola 20. Hee-hee, can't you just picture Jake saying that? "To the ship!" Heeeheeeeheeee! Remind me to make my next story PG-13. Actually I'm pretty sure this would already pass as a PG-13, even without the cursing. Oh well. I'll change the rating if you want. But it's kinda late now, considering theres only like an hour left in this story **giggles** Oh mee oh myy, who's gonna die? **giggles more**

THE SAD KORNER! Just kidding, hehe. Boo! THE HAPPY KORNER! Always be happy.

Silent Bob – I'm glad you liked it. Ya know, I try my best (most of the time. . .when I'm not lazy. . .or hyper. . .or mad. . .which is actually almost never. . .). Hehe. Hey did you just start reading this? If you did then welcome aboard the Freak Apple Train to Insanity! First stop: No idea but it's going to be stupid! If your ever confused with something just ask me. I'll be confused too, but I'm loserly enough to have the time to figure it out. Hehehehe. Oh and HP tool me 3 days. Daaaaang all you guys out there read fast.

Astrodragon – Hey ya know what I think you may actually be my very first flamer ever! Wait, was that a flame? I can't tell because almost every word is misspelled like you were typing cross-eyed with your feet. Anyway, thanks for your opinion, because it is now being used to toast marshmallows! (I have no idea who the first one to say that was, but I saw it around and I like it)

Amy Angelblade – I gotta poem for you too! Here goes. . .

BEES are cool.

BEES

BEES BEES BEES

BEES

Heheheheeeeeeee!

Digimon-lover – Well I used to read the Animorphs books like 45 minutes each, but Harry Potter books are like a bajillion times longer. And I think Order of the Phoenix was the longest book I've ever read. Sooo I guess it was the quickest for that long a book. **gives digimon-lover some cake** I betcha I could eat cake faster than you though!!

DawnOfEast – Aw, Ax crashing the ship for real woulda been cool! Disco woulda been cool too! Buut I didn't think many people would appreciate that much. . .but that was a dream I had and I HAD to write it someplace. . .

EsotericEric – Well that gang has been reunited! So maybe they won't be too boring anymore. Hopefully. And I can picture Ax doing that too! Actually I DID picture Ax doing that, in a strange dream. . .

Jinako-chan – Well in your story you managed to not make "just talking" boring. Probably cuz you have it evenly spread out in your talented mechanism known as "organizing stuff". Me, on the other hand, I am a naturally screwed up person (my mom said I tried to be born feet first) so it is hard to overcome my screwed-upness to organize things. Did that make sense? Umm, doesn't matter you probably shouldn't listen to me anyway, lest you catch my idiot virus. Oh. And how did you like Ax cussing here? That was just for you, hehehe. Still, I can't make him curse for real cuz I only rated this story PG. It's getting annoying though, I wanna curse. Next story is PG-13!!

Oedipal Kat – Ending is coming up! Sheeeesh I can't believe this whole thing takes place in like 8 hours. OH well, I've seen worse **cough Dragon Ball Z Buu Saga cough**

SaraMcGregor – I might take you up on that betareader offer. I'll email you if I do. Thanks! I agree, wuuuuv Ax-y!! 

Stink E. Burrito – Morph a combin. . .hmm. . .great idea, I'll seriously think about that. . .

Kristen Goddess – hmmz :\ How old is Orlando Bloom? He is kinda hott. . . Anyway yeah it was kinda short. . .I was just lazy. And I dunno if YMCA is a disco song, I have no idea. I just know when my mom and dad do it it looks VERY disco. Ern is the leader of foreign affairs for the Nisk under Motroveld. Met him a while ago. And he's named after that cow guy in the commercials for Post cereal. You know, Eet and Ern? Hehehehe.

Someoneotherthanyou – Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, I figured out what driftball was, thanks. 

BlackOpal - **chases BlackOpal with a tennis racket** Gimme back my chapter! Teee-heee! O0o0o0ookay, I guess its safe to open my window now. 


	21. DUHHH

DISCLAIMER: The Animorphs WANT to be owned by me, they just don't know it yet. . .RIGHT!? **waves a hot hair-iron at them**

NOTE: Hehe, I snuck out of the house today! **bows proudly** Anyway in celebration of my 5 minutes out in the outside world (my mom saw me and made me lie down again), I've written another chapter! HUZZAH! Or "aw crap", depending if you like this or not, hehe. **sigh** I wanna go see a movie. . .

F-RECAP-LE: _Ah, reuniited and it feeels so gooood! Yes, Jake and the boys succeeded in finding Rachel and. . .whatever Cassie is now. So, with a big manly heroic "To the ship!", the Animorphs are about to make their great escape. Probably. And hopefully they'll find a way out of this Sario Rip thing too. **sigh** All we can do is wait. . ._

Rachel – 

To the ship? What are you Captain Nemo now? I snorted. Have you guys been inflating his head while we were gone?

Tobias and I ran through the new door I made, followed closely by Jake and Ax, with Marco and Bobby taking up the rear. I was now standing in what I assumed was the docking bay, teeming with pissed off Nisk. 

Where's the ship!? I cried.

There! Jake bounded towarded a very VERY small excuse for a aircraft.

Are you serious!? Sara wouldn't fit in there!

Just come on! Ax, morph something small. Everyone human except Marco! FAST! GO!!

A shot was fired at me, but Bobby blocked it for me. Combins were unaffected. Marco was shot at too, but he swung Cassie's body around to shield himself.

Hey! I protested.

Hey nothing, she can't feel it.

I started my demorphing process, ignoring the blinding pain as the Nisk decided to set my feet on fire with their poison. I saw Jake, half human leap into the ship.

Oh crap! he cried.

What?

The other combins are in here. I'm gonna go squirrel. Everyone as soon as you're in the ship, morph TINY!

Rachel, your left! Ax warned. I swung my half elephant fist toward my left and knocked a weapon out of a Nisk's hands. 

Ax? Where are you? 

I'm. . .I'm a seagull.

WHAT!?

We all glanced up to see a white bird flying around unnoticed. Unnoticed right then, anyway.

Ax get in here! Jake roareded from the ship. Tobias had already joined him, and Marco was lying behind them, wounded but still trying to shove the waves of Nisk that were trying to enter. Cassie was a squished as small as she could be in a corner.

My human feet were already red as I finally made it to the ship, followed close behind by Bobby, who had been guarding me. Ax flew in, grazing my hair with his wings. 

We're all here, GO GO GO!! Jake the squirrel ordered. There was a Nisk creature at the controls who looked kind of surprised, but he obliged. We started to rise.

How do we get out of here, we're underwater, remember!? Tobias cried. No one had a brilliant answer to that. All I knew was that I was NOT going to sit here squished with about seven different species of animals in a space barely bigger than my closet. Outside I saw two familiar spherical ships revving up. They were each about the size of the basketball. I recognized them as the ships that brought us to this hellhole.

And I knew they had dracon beams.

Trouble you guys. I pointed them out as I morphed a small animal, a cat.

WE CANNOT OPEN THE GATES. the Nisk handling the ship told us.

They are opened with that. Bobby pointed at a mess of blinking controls below. But we don't know how to work them. . . He tried to avoid looking at the Hork-Bajir combin we named Pickles, but he couldn't help it.

"I know how." Pickles said evenly.

Okay. . .okay, we should land, drop her off, let her open the gates, pick her up, and then we go. Jake said. He said it quietly, as if he doubted it. I knew there was no way we could land without being recaptured. The Nisk below were already starting to reorganize and the two ships were almost ready to fire.

Without warning, Pickles slammed a clawed fist on a glowing blue button in front of her. A big doorway opened up on her side of the ship.

Pickles! Bobby cried. What are you doing!?

"No other way." She gripped the sides of the opening.

What do you mean? Tobias demanded. What are you doing?

"I have to open the gate so you could escape." She still didn't look at us, but she was staring straight ahead and breathing hard. "Bobby, watch them. . .be free. . .and think by yourself. . .

No! Bobby yelled. Stop!

"GO!"

The Pemalite combin, Steve, grabbed at Pickle's arm but she was too quick. She leaped out from the ship and fell almost twenty feet among the Nisk. She got up like she had just hopped off a playground swing and sprinted toward the controls that opened the gate.

STOP HER!!!! the Nisk below roared. Both of the spherical ships removed it's attention from us and focused on Pickles.

No. . .. I whispered.

PICKLES! Bobby tried to fight his way across the teeny ship to the open door.

The Nisk at the controls pushed the blue buttone and it quickly shut. No. We have to get out of here. She knows what she's doing. She's thinking for herself.

NO! Bobby looked like he was about to both break down in tears and break open the ship.

The combin Nicole grabbed Bobby's arm and repeated the Nisk's words. She is thinking for herself.

Pickles had reached the controls and her hands were flying wildly across them. She was engulfed in Nisk, but she continued to feverishly open the gates. Suddenly the was a loud grinding noise. The gate was opening, no water in sight. We could escape.

Pickles turned to our ship with a pained expression. She mouthed the word "Go."

TSEEEEWW! TSEEEEEEWW!

The Nisk ships fired and Pickles was gone.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bobby and Kermu both let loose screams of anguish. I glanced back and was surprised to see water flood back into the docking bay as we sped away.

She must have tampered with something. Marco whispered. I saw him sitting upside down above me. A fly.

I looked around the quiet ship. Everyone was avoiding eye contact. Cassie was still unconscious in a corner. The only one expressing emotion was Kevin. He looked pale and shocked, but I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to look at Bobby or the other combins. And I didn't want to see the rebel Nisk base drowned by the ocean. I just wanted to go home.

- - -Should I end it there? Hmm, it's less than 3 pages long. . .Nah I'll keep going. 

We were now flying over a familiar patch of forest, and still no one had said anything. I guess Jake realized this too so he spoke up. 

How much time do we have left? Jake asked.

The seagull in the corner bobbed it's head a little before answering. 26 minutes.

WHAT!? all of yelled. Twenty minutes to find something explosive enough to send us back home? 

Ern, are you sure you don't have any explosive weapons? Just these invisible beams? Jake asked the Nisk.

NO OTHER WEAPONS. he said solemnly. THE REBELS HAD. . .BUT. . .

They're underwater. Marco finished. Wonderful.

We approached the Nisk base. Then it occurred to me that these guys were the ones who injected Cassie and separated us in the first place. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that these guys were the bad guys too.

I tensed up. Hold up. When the hell did we get so chummy with the Nisk.

The Nisk are being enslaved by Motroveld. They were forced to do everything, like these combins were. Tobias told me.

Motroveld. . .?

The big evil radioactive monster with all the tentacles. Marco clarified. Remember? Bloated, ugly. . .

MOTROVELD! Ern yelled suddenly. YES!

What? Jake asked.

Motroveld. . .he encases unspeakable amount of energy within his body.

We let this sink in for a few moments.

Oh yeah, I remember the glowing stoma. . .OH! Marco clicked. We blow up Motroveld!

Duh. I said.

Well how do we do that, Xena? Marco shot back.

What, your torture beams don't work on him? I asked Ern.

NO.

And your stings. . .

Do not penetrate deep enough into his skin. But I am sure than if he is penetrated deep enough the energy will burst from his body.

"Like popping a balloon. . ." Kevin said thoughtfully.

I glared at Kevin. You know, even if we do make it, what do we do about him?

Silence.

I think I have a plan. Jake said slowly. He looked at me with his beady little eyes. And you're definitely going to like it.

- - -Almost done! Yay!. . .Maybe 3 more chapters? **sigh** I'm gonna miss this story. . .even though it gave me several brain cramps. . . Anywhoo. . .review like always, tell me what you think. Don't worry, I can take it. **stands up, all brave-like**

THE HAPPY KORNER! (I'll think of a new name for this some day. . .)

Ikram – o0o0o my mom said I should see a shrink too, but she said I'll probably just drive him nuts anyway so she doesn't want to bother ;) It's nice when people say I'm good, but really I'm not as good as a LOT of other people out there. I won't mention names cuz I don't wanna make them turn red, hehe.

EsotericEric – Heehee, I believe I answered your question.

Oedipal Kat – Glad you enjoyed it, but constructive criticism is ALWAYS wanted. I know I got mistakes, especially since I forgot to spell check the last couple chapters. . .hehe. o0o0o0o I just read this story called Oedipus Rex, is that where you got your name from? 

Kristen Goddess – YES!! I KNEW I wasn't the only one who remembered them. No one else I know remembers Eet and Ern! We're COOL! **boogies with Kristen** Oh and I said Cassie was about 10 feet tall and Marco was in gorilla morph. Since I figure a gorilla can catch a falling Hork-Bajir (#13) I figure he can carry Cassie.

DawnOfEast – Heehee. I think I laughed when I first heard the "they ate her face" line. It was from Malcolm in the Middle. Cats ate Dewey's grandma's face.

Jinako-chan – Yeah, why IS it the Andalites are stupid with who they give technology to? Hehehe. Maybe they aren't though, cuz remember: this isn't a real animorphs book and I'm just an idiot with internet access. I'm sure K.A. didn't mean for the Andalites to come off THAT dumb (though I think she wanted us to not think they were perfect). What you don't like Casseratops? I think it's cute **giggles and gets a few stares** Okay, okay fine. And I don't think I'll change the rating, cuz no one has asked me to. Plus it's almost over so. . .

ROGUE – Hey, unless I'm sick, I try my best not to go over a week without updates. If there's one thing I'm proud of, it me being so big of a loser that I have a lot of time to spill my freaky ideas into the computer. Did that make sense? Naaahhh. And you know I never had any idea there were so many Shawnie lovers out there until I met them all at FF.net. Hehehe.

Digimon-lover – Hehehehe, laugh harder maybe you'll make your brother cry. And are you sure about that cake thing? Cuz I'm a cake-eating DEMON!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!

SurrealSerpent – 0o0o0o Kenmar room, ok I just called it "Kemnar" cuz I was bored and staring at this little portable fridge my parents have in their room. It was made by "Kenmore" and I was so bored I was like staring for so long that it started to look like "Kemnar". Hehe. 

BlackOpal - **hug** it's okay, Shawnie is still better. . .**hides from Kristen's wrath** And yeah, I spelled words wrong, cuz I'm really lazy to spellcheck nowadays. I still have no idea how to spell that. It's always underlined in red. 

Stink E. Burrito – 0o0o0o0o yeah I forgot about that Rashy thing! I'll have to bring that back up later after the crap hits the fan. . .

Sara McGregor – Okey dokey! I didn't know Orlando Bloom was that old. Not that he's old. 


	22. THAT WAS A PLAN?

DISCLAIMER: o0o0o for once I'm not gonna make a stupid disclaimer. I gotta be fast.

NOTE: I just want to tell you all that I did NOT do spellcheck on this. I'm in a rush to get this finished cuz I'm not going to be here for week, but I didn't want to make anyone wait so. . .here you go. If the spelling, grammar, and weird words bother you, I'll redo this when I get back. But for now, see what you can make sense out of all this.

F-RECAP-LE: _No more Nisk rebels. After they escaped (due to the heroic demis of Pickles) the base was flooded and they high-tailed it outta there. Then they figured out a"plan". What plan, do you ask? Well. The best plan they could come up with given the amount of time they have left. And the best plan Freak Apple could think of while eating a Cinnabon. _

Marco – 

I squinted at Jake after he told us his brilliant plan. As far as I was concerned, even Rachel could have thought of a safer one. 

Jake, apparently us DYING isn't an issue here. I said. Are you insane?

Well, Marky, do you have a better solution that could possibly get our butts out of here in a couple minutes? Rachel dared. If she was human, I bet her eyes would be glittering right now.

That's not even a PLAN! That's just running into an enemy army base and beating a tank with a stick, hoping it explodes! Just because you're nuts, Rachel - 

Marco, we've got NO TIME for this. We can't do anything else. Tobias said forcefully. It caught me off guard. Tobias is usually soft-spoken. Maybe it's because I called his girl nuts. Whatever. Clearly, we were doing this.

Fine. But for the record: This. Is. Completely - 

-Insane. Jake finished for me. Yeah, yeah. Alright Ern, if your up for it. . .

Up for it? Ern asked, confused.

Prince Jake wishes to know you are willing to go along with his plan. Ax explained.

Ah. I am. Ern confirmed. We started to descend into the Nisk base. It seemed oddly quiet. And I've been conditioned to think "oddly quiet" meant "trap".

Dude, does Motroveld know. . .I mean, is he waiting for us? I asked Ern. He looked at me. 

He is will be waiting to brief me on how the raid on the rebel base went. Ern said. According to the plan - 

You mean screwed up massacre in the making. I corrected. 

- I will say it was successful and we have captured the rebel combins. They will come with me as evidence.

Okay. Jake said. Ax, time check?

Eighteen minutes. Ax said. I groaned.

Shut up, Marco. Rachel said. Well, then, let's do it.

Ern gave us last minute directions and he opened a hatch and made his way out with the combins and Kevin. Bobby shuffled out, pushed along by a Pemalite-combin. I think it's name was Steve or Joey or something.

Hey Rachel, what possessed you to give them names like that, anyway? I asked to lighten the mood. We were all demorphing.

Well - her face became human. "What would YOU have named them, Mr. Pain in the Butt?"

"I don't know. Like Ice or Gangsta G or something." The others stared at me increduously. Kevin snorted.

"Thank God it was Rachel and Cassie and not you, then." Jake quipped.

"Oh and speaking of names, Rashy. . ."

Okay, guys, um, seriously. NO TIME. Tobias said nervously.

"Rashy - ?"  


"Later."

I morphed into the disturbing Nisk morph with Ax and Tobias. Jake went tiger and Rachel went elephant. Rachel had to leave the tiny ship to complete her morph. The entire bay was empty, which led me to believe that all the Nisk wre having some sort of "genetic mad scientist convention".

Alright you guys, you're up.

Rachel managed to place the still-unconsious Casseratops on her back. She had to be there when we blew up Motroveld. Assuming this kamikaze "plan" worked, anyway, we all had to be in close proximity. Jake and Rachel were to hang low, and try not to get noticed. Are you seeing the deep, gaping flaws in our plan yet? But we really had nothing to lose at this point. They stood in a corner with Kevin. We still didn't know what to do with him, but one problem at a time.

Which way did Ern say we go again? I asked Ax. 

This way. he skittered in front of Tobias and me. We followed him through a set of shwooping hatches and into the now-familiar bright white hallways. 

We should hug the base of the wall. Try to get noticed as little as possible. Tobias suggested. We did that. We walked for a while when I realized that was really really taking a very long time.

Ax are you sure we're going the right way? Ern said it was a couple seconds away!

Um. . . Ax started. I knew this was not good. Ax never said "um". 

Are we lost, Ax? Tobias said a little shrilly.

No, it's just. . .I suspect Ern meant a "couple seconds" as a large body, not as individual Nisk. The larger bodies are infinitely larger, thus has larger strides. . .

Are you telling me this could take forever!? I demanded.

No, not forever. . .

You know what I mean.

Ah, well, then yes, perhaps in the popular human meaning of "forever". . .

Geez. . .

Hey, you notice there aren't any Nisk around right now? Tobias said.

Yeah. They're probably having some big victory meeting or something.

Well then, I go hawk and fly us to Motroveld. Tobais said. I felt him already demorphing. When he was done I felt a long talon as big as a bridge calbe sweep under me and lift me up. On another nail sat Ax.

Thank you for flying Red-tailed Airlines. Please keep all legs, stinging parts, and body segments inside while the hawk is in motion. Thank you. Ax said.

Um, Ax. Shh, please. I said.

Tobias tried his best to look like he belonged there while he flew us. Thankfully, no Nisk were in sight. That fact was getting me a little edgy. But as soon as Tobias reached the door, he had to demorph. We prepared to enter a room filled with Nisk and a radioactive monster.

Ax entered first. Tobias went after him, and after a few deep breaths and a promise to God that if I made it alive I'd stop bothering Rachel, I reluctantly skittered in after them. I remembered this was were we were first dragged. Everything in the room was irrelevant to me. All I saw were two things. One, the switch panel that opened the large door leading directly to the docking bay where Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Kevin were waiting. Second, a huge, glowing, lump of a monster with blue pus leaking from its mouth that would make Jabba the Hut run crying to his mommy. Motroveld.

This is not going to work. I said quietly.

Shut up, Marco. Tobias said in a Rachel-like tone.

Billions of Nisk blanketed the floors and even Motroveld himself. Motroveld's many tentacles were swirling around the relatively dark cavern. He seemed to be enjoying whatever Ern, who I saw clearly with the rebel combins, was telling him. The combins were all restrained by thin-looking filaments and several million Nisk. My mind was going numb with panic, but I caught some of what Ern was saying.

THE REBELS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! YOUR LOYAL NISK HAVE AVENGED YOU! Ern said gloriously. I heard Bobby give a very audible snort.

A tentacle whipped around Bobby's neck.

Bobby! I cried. 

Marco, come one, all three of us need to do this. Tobias urged. We reached the switch panel unnoticed. There were three holes. 

We each go into a separate one and activate the switches at the same time. Ax reminded us of Ern's instructions. I chose the middle hole and found out that it was a lot deeper than it looked. At the end of "tunnel" was a large blue pad with several dents in it. I placed one foot on one dent and it stuck like fly-paper.

Weird. I commented. I placed the rest of my feet on the dents except one, which I would place when Tobias gave the signal. We all had to do it at the same time.

Ready? Tobias asked. On the count of three. One. . .Two. . .THREE!

I whipped my last leg up and placed it were it belonged. 

SWOOSH! The door opened to the docking bay. I felt about a trillion heads turn in our direction.

Jake and Rachel stormed in, with Cassie and Kevin on their backs. Bobby miraculously broke free of his bindings and declared NO MORE ENSLAVEMENT! The other combins also started to struggle. Commence Plan A: beat the crap out of everyone til something blows up.

All the Nisk seemed to be bustling in confusion.

Okay we go and join Jake and Rachel. Now! Tobias yelled. We dove out of our respective holes and proceeded to demorph, not caring who saw us.

Twelve minutes! Ax cried. 

Rachel dropped Kevin and Cassie to the side. Kevin hid behind Cassie's limp body. Then she and Jake stormed towards Motroveld. The combins and Bobby began to fight off Nisk who had finally caught on that their master was in danger. Motroveld stared at us with his four eyes, but he seemed to not care. Without warning two tentacles whipped toward Rachel and lifted her up, stopping her charge. Only one tentacle was need to stop Jake. They struggled furiously.

I cursed. Many times. I knew this was going to happen. But how could this NOT happen?

Okay, Plan A obviously didn't work! I cried from my half-rhino body. 

We can't get to his belly, there are too many tentacles! Rachel cried.

The combins were fighting for Motroveld's belly too, but they met the same fate as Rachel and Jake. They were dangled in the air. 

Okay, our turn. I muttered. I charged my big rhino horn towards the Motroveld. I saw one disgusting eyeball focus on me. His other eyes were being clawed at desperately by a swinging Jake. Rachel, whose elephant body wasn't as agile, was just thrashing in an attempt to get Motroveld to drop her.

The Nisk had their little torture guns aimed at me. I knew I was about to be screwed. 

I tried my best to make a big frustrated roar or something. Turns out rhinos can't do that, and I ended up giving a long snort and grunt. A Nisk fired and my legs gave way. My thick hide meant nothing, as those weapons worked on dinosaurs and despite my rep on Earth, I was a baby here.

AAHH! Ax was captured. Again, his flailing tail didn't even leave a mark on the thick tentacles. Tobias was making more progress than any of us. He was a Hork-Bajir. Hork-Bajir were naturally arboreal and he was swinging Motroveld's arms like a monkey. A gruesome, deadly, bladed monkey.

Go Tobias! I cried as Nisk started to envelop me. The stinging began, but I barely felt it. All my attention was focused on Tobias, the only one of us left. 

GET HIM! a Nisk creature screeched as he aimed. I saw Ern swiftly dive at it and they all scattered. 

Tobias was nimbly dodging all of Motroveld's assaults while the others were being swung around like a crazy carousel from Hades. He was almost there. . .a few more feet and he would reach the exposed belly. . .

HAH! A Nisk crowed. It had fired. And it hit. 

NOO! Rachel yelled. Tobias collapsed and was engulfed in Nisk like.me.

That was it. . .we were all dead. Ax didn't need to tell us how much time we had left. I knew how much we had left. Zero. . .

But out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin, his red shirt contrasting with everything else around me. He was slamming something against Cassie's head. I had the urge to tell him to leave her alone, but the pain was starting to take it's toll. No use.

Suddenly Kevin was thrown back about six feet.

What the hell? Jake yelled.

Cassie, or Casseratops, had regained consciouness, thanks to Kevin. Her head was leaking blood, but she didn't look hurt. She looked mad.

Holy crap. I muttered.

Then Kevin began to run wildly toward us. He held his hands over his face and just stumbled across the sea of Nisk. Motroveld looked amused at the weaponless human. Until he saw that the Casseratops was rumbling after him.

Watch out! Jake yelled as the Nisk took aim.

She's a combin! It won't work! Ax yelled back. It was true, Cassie wasn't paying attention to anyone but Kevin. This dino wanted revenge for being bashed in the head. And as far as she was concerned, she was going to get it.

FWAPP!

A tentacle swept down and knocked Kevin over. He scrambled closer to Motroveld.

FWAPP!

Motroveld was trying to swat Kevin away from him, to divert the raging combin! Kevin did not stop, he continued to make towards Motroveld, despite what looked like a broken leg. Finally Motroveld gave up and reached for Cassie. But it was too late. A predator's fury can never be stopped until it gets what it wants. Kevin was practically pressed up against Motroveld. The Nisk were firing at him now. Motroveld's tentacle swooped Cassie up, but she let out a cry of rage.

Oh my God, Cassie! Rachel gasped.

Cassie lunged forward desperately trying to bite off Kevin's head. But Kevin collapsed under all the shots from the Nisk, so she missed. Instead her long sharp fangs planted themselves deep into Motroveld's glowing stomach.

There was an unnerving silence for about a billionth of a second. Then – 

RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

The universe exploded.

- - Heeee! Alrighty then. Not much to say except. . .Bye! See you in a week! Oh and Review please. . . 

Aw Flooty, I forgot bout the Happy Korner. . .How bout I do that in the next chapter That okay? Gotta go0o. . .


	23. FINE LET HIM LIVE, I DONT CARE

DISCLAIMER: I am a nutcase. Do not believe whatever I say. I own the Animorphs.

NOTE: Phew, I'm back. And it's crazy hot. **sweats buckets** And I TOLD my dad to take the local lane but nooo, he had to take the EXPRESS, making our already uncomfortable 2-hour drive stretch out to 5 HOURS!!!! Why I'm telling you this, I don't know. But, uh, read on!

F-RECAP-LE: _We see Jake's plan in action. They all get their butts kicked. Until in an unorganized example of DRAMATIC IRONY (my English teacher will be proud. . .) Kevin the yeerk saves the day by waking the unconcious Casseratops. Yep, they blow up Motroveld. But then what happens? I don't know. Hee hee, just playin. On with the show!_

Cassie – 

I bolted upright from my place on the hay-strewn floor. The others were all in their usual places in my barn, all of them had eyes as big as saucers. But the instinct was gone. The wild, predatorial rage was gone. I was alone in my head. My body was fully human. I was. . .me.

"What the f – " Rachel broke the stunned silence. Then she saw me. "CASSIE!!"

The Sario Rip, I think it's over. Tobias said in awe.

"How, WHAT!? What happened to Bobby and the others? The Nisk? Where they – " I was interrupted by the fact that Jake had engulfed me in a hug tight enough to break some ribs. " – Jake. . ."

I saw Marco and Rachel bite back a few smart remarks. Instead, Marco said, "So what time or day or whatever is it? I mean, well, I don't know what I mean. Ax?"

Ax had been standing by the door, looking like he was piecing things together in his mind. I believe it is over. Cassie must have penetrated Motroveld's stomach, unleashing the energy and sending us back. . .back to when we had our very last vision of the Sario Rip.

"So it's right after school. Today, or yesterday? Before? Aw hell, it's over, I'm home!" Rachel said. She walked over, pushed Jake away, and gave me a hug. "You. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I saw everything. Like. . ." I thought for a moment. "Like I was in morph and I couldn't control it." Rachel hugged me tighter. 

"But what about the combins? And the Nisk? Why aren't they here? Did they go through a Sario Rip too? Or did they just. . ." I trailed off.

I do not know. Ax said simply. No one said anything for a while.

"So everything is as it was. Before the two Nisk ships came and blew us up." Jake said. "Like it all never happened. Just like before with the rainforest. . ." (Note: In case you guys forgot, he's talkin bout Book #11)

"Wait. The Nisk ships. Are they still on their way right now?" Marco asked. "I mean, we're back here. . ."

No, we were sent to the past, thus we have changed the future. I believe those ships will not come back. They were the rebel Nisk ships, and they were submerged in that ocean. Ax said.

So we were okay. Nothing to worry about anymore. No more alien civil wars, no more threats of impending death by self-annihilation, no more being trapped in a body I could not control as it tried to tear apart my best friend. . .

KEVIN! Tobias cried suddenly. Then my blood froze in my veins. Kevin must still be out there, a controller who knew our secret.

"Go." Jake said. Tobias took off for the forest. "Everyone go wolf. We have to find him."

We all morphed as quickly as we could and used our wolf senses to guide us through the forest. The part of the forest were this all began.

I smell a human. Ax said. I think it's him. . .and the other one.

The other - Then I remembered. There had been two controllers. Kevin and the one in the green shirt. And they both had guns.

Jeez. Rachel muttered.

We broke into a clearing. I caught sight of Kevin, his red shirt much brighter and cleaner than it had been on the Nisk planet. 

You guys, look. Tobias called from above. He was circling above Kevin, who was looking down at something. We all rushed toward them.

Yeerk. Ax said hotly.

"Andalite." Kevin sneered. He was holding his gun upside down. The butt of it was bloody.

What did you do? I asked. Then I saw him. The controller in the green shirt. Last time I saw him he was literally just pieces on the Nisk planet.

"He remembered." Kevin explained. "He remembers seeing you all, he remembers being sent to the Nisk planet, he remembers everything up to the part where he was killed by the Nisk. I had to knock him out, he was going to go try to capture you."

I sniffed at the fallen controller. He wasn't dead, just unconsious. There was a nasty looking bump on his forehead.

Do not think we will let you go so easy. Ax said. I know it is not below a yeerk to take out one of his own for personal gain.

"I know you know that." Kevin rolled his eyes. "But. . ."

I say we tie him up for 3 days. Both of them. Starve the yeerks. Rachel said harshly.

I'm with that. Marco agreed.

No. I said. I felt four wolves, a hawk, and Kevin stare at me. 

No? Marco repeated incredously. No!? Are you HIGH, Cassie? He's a controller! And he KNOWS!!

You wouldn't tell, would you? I asked Kevin. The staring got more intense.

Cassie, are you serious? You can't believe a word he says! Rachel said to me.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and stared at me indignantly. "Why wouldn't I tell?"

Because you saw Bobby and the others. And the Nisk. How they fought for freedom. Jake said, speaking for the first time. I looked at him. He sensed what I did. Kevin must have been changed throughout all the chaos. He was the one who brought us back home. He saw everything that Bobby had done. Everything Pickles had done. The Nisk against Motroveld. Reality had slapped him in the face and he learned that yes, people would die for freedom. Freedom that he currently was taking away from another sentient being.

Are you INSANE!? You and Cassie must be smoking the same stuff, because he's a YEERK! Marco almost screeched.

Jake, listen, I think it's kind of cruel too, but we really can't trust him. We don't know for sure. . . Tobias said.

"I'm not going to beg for my life." Kevin said arrogantly. "But, here. . ." He raised his hand to his ear. A couple seconds later a gray-green slug poked itself from his ear and landed in his palm. 

Kevin? I asked tentatively.

No way. Rachel whispered.

"I believe him." Kevin, the real Kevin, said. "He's changed. He was a little guilty in the first place, but after the Nisk thing. . .after seeing everyone fight to stop enslavement, after watching that combin Pickles die, and after the boy Marco saved him from falling off that bridge. . .I think it pushed him over the edge." He held the yeerk carefully, as if he were afraid to squish it.

No way. Marco echoed Rachel.

Are you sure, Kevin? Jake asked.

"I am."

So what do you think we should do? You're a part of this as much as that yeerk and we are. I said.

"I – we – Pubar 233, the yeerk, he said something about a peace movement. . ." 

I nodded my wolf head. A secret yeerk peace movement had been started by a yeerk we saved named Aftran. They didn't help much, but it was almost as useful as having the Chee on our side. Once in a while they gave useful information to us.

Are you sure the yeerk. . .Pubar. . .isn't just going to turn on us? Rachel said suspiciously.

"I'm positive. He is risking it already by removing himself from me."

I still do not believe him, Prince Jake. Ax said.

Me neither. How do we know your not just a voluntary controller who wants to get rich by having a technologically superior alien in your head? Rachel accused.

"Well, I don't like to say it, but I'm kind of. . .rather wealthy already. I live at Premium point. My father owns Freak Apple Records. So I really don't need anything more. Trust me, I would usually be the last one to give up my personal life."

Your dad owns Freak Apple Records!? Whoa. Marco said, sounding impressed. Wait. Gordon Kane owns Freak Apple Records. And he's only got one son. I forgot his name, but I remember it was a weird name, NOT Kevin. 

We all turned to Kevin. He blushed a little. "Actually, the yeerk wasn't too fond with my name. Neither was I, actually. He lied when he told you my name was Kevin. But you would have too, if your name was Arbuthnot."

This strange piece of information brought forth an awkward silence.

Well, Ax, I think we vote. Jake said simply. Kev- I mean Arbuthnot, you're sure you want to stay a controller? 

"Actually, he's a bit arrogant, but he was pretty good company." Arbuthnot said. "I actually like him better than my partner over here." He pointed at the green-shirted controller. "Now this guy is just annoying. The human AND the yeerk."

Okay then. All for letting Pubar back into Arbuthnot's head to join the peace movement, raise your hands, uh, paws I mean. Jake said.

I raised mine. So did Jake.

Oh, um, I think I have to voice my vote, me not having paws and all. Tobias said. Three to three. Split vote.

You guys, this might benefit us. Having another ally. I urged the others. Marco hesitated before slowly raising his paw.

Fine, but damn. Arbuthnot? Ar-buth-not? For real? Marco said.

It's decided. We're letting you guys off, Arbuthnot. Jake said. He nodded and brought his hand to his ear.

"Pubar is getting pretty dry. It's not good for a yeerk to be in open air for too long." We watched as Pubar made his way back into Arbuthnot's head.

Arbuthnot, or Pubar blinked. "Well, I see you've made a decision. But what about him." He pointed at the unconsious controller.

Jake around at everyone. Was he an important controller?

Arbuthnot/Pubar shook his head. "He is just the son of my father's friend. We don't like him, but he was infested at the same time as I was. He had no real purpose."

Tobias swooped down. So they won't notice if his yeerk is gone?

"I doubt it."

Then we only have to starve this yeerk. Rachel said.

Actually no. Tobias flew to our level, showing us that he had picked up a yeerk off the ground. I saw him slithering out of this guy's ear.

Arbuthnot/Pubar bent toward the controller. "I think he is dying. The yeerk instinct is to leave a host before it dies. I need to call 911 soon, I think you had better leave."

Right. Jake said. Let's go. See you around. . .both of you.

Arbuthnot/Pubar whipped out a cell phone to dial the emergency number. "See you."

We turned around. I was satisfied at what happened. Another small peace in our war.

What do I do with this yeerk? Tobias asked, still clutching it in his talons.

I know. Ax said. Good night Prince Jake. Cassie. Rachel. Marco. We will see you tomorrow. Ax went off in another direction, probably towards his scoop.

Tobias, we'll have to keep an eye on Kev-Arbuthnot. Jake said.

I'm on it. Tobias said, and he started after Arbuthnot.

What is he going to do? I asked, indicating Ax's retreating figure..

I don't want to know. Jake said, turning a blind eye. 

- - -ACK! I know, I know, that was cheesy. . .but I don't wanna kill Kevin! Plus I don't know how I'd do that. I hate killing off characters. Killing off Pickles earlier gave me nightmares **nervous giggle** But my excuse was that I needed someone to be sacrificed for Kevin's yeerk to see how people felt about freedom. I was going to have it be Bobby since I used him the most, but, well Iceman in X-men (Bobby Drake) is REALLY hot! And the Nisk and combins aren't necessarily dead. Anyway, well, technically it could be over now but like my last story THE SOMETHING, I need a little closure chapter. So there is one more chapter coming up plus a special Reviewer's Chapter. Squeeeee! . . .Pubar **giggle** Poo-bar. . .

Super Hurricane – Hee hee, I wasn't thinking of Erek. Maybe what he don't know won't hurt him, right? And gosh-durnit I still don't have the guts to kill people off. Anyway, hope this chapter explained a lot. 

Dark Angel60 – Thanks and yeah I plan to keep writing til my hands turn green and fall off. **get mental image** ewwwwww!

Silent Bob3 – o0o0o yeah, cliffies make things interesting. But my "cliffies" are nothing compared to this one person's cliffie. I forget who it was, but s/he left a cliffhanger and hasn't updated in like half a year.

Oedipal Kat – Hehe, well we don't exactly know if the combins and Nisk died. How come it's only the Animorphs getting sucked into these Rips anywhoo? I'm giving them a chance. Maybe they're all on some other time and planet too. And I still can't kill people, I need to take a leaf out of Rowling's book. . . o0o0o and for some reason I can't stop saying stabbity now. It's my new favorite word!

SaraMcGregor – Thanks, I know it's not perfect, but I'm okay with it. I'm glad so many of you are too. And I did have fun, except that deviously evil car ride home. . .if I hear one more Neil Diamond song I'm gonna crack. . .

DawnOfEast – Thank you, crazy is my middle name. Well not really, but I'd like it to be. My middle name reminds me of mopping solution.

Digimon-lover – Hehe, well, he didn't have much time to plan. But don't blame Jake, blame the idiot fanfiction author who couldn't think of a better way **points to self**

EsotericEric – You got it, buddy. That's also kinda creepy, can you read my mind? What am I thinking now? No! Not now, wait, read my mind later when the hot guys on the Herbal Essences commercial go away.

SouthrnBelle – Yep I got it. It's really cool. Aaaand, glad you enjoyed.

Jinako-chan – Yes you have left several cliffhangers in your day **glares** not to mention making us wait really really long for updates **glares some more** Hehe, just kidding. I can't expect everyone to be as big a loser as me, can I? And actually. . .this whole story takes place in like 8-9 hours. . .Hehe. All in the Sario Rip. And now they were snapped back, so it's like nothing happened at all. No time passed. Freaky, ain't it? But well Freak is my name, woo hoo! Anyway, that's what happened in Book #11 so I figured I'd do that. 


	24. YAY!

DISCLAIMER: Hi! It's me, Freak Apple drinking a Pepsi. Actually it's not a Pepsi **zip** it's a Pepsi TWIST! And I'm not really Freak Apple, **zip** I'm K.A. Applegate! **Real K.A. Applegate walks in, rips off Freak Apple's mask, and steals her Pepsi Twist** Awww. . . 

NOTE: Aw, this is the last chapter. I'm. . .I'm. . .**sniff** WAHHHHHH!!!! Well, I'll miss it, but this is it. 

F-RECAPL-LE: _Turns out Cassie biting Motroveld collapsed the Sario Rip. Dun dun DUH! So now their all back home where they had their very last vision (in the barn) and it's like nothing ever happened. Only they know what happened. Them AND the two controllers. But Kevin's yeerk (Arbuthnot) had one of those epiphany thingies and he's kinda an ally now in the Yeerk Peace Movement. As for the other controller. . .Ax took care of that. . ._

Tobias – 

It was four days after we left Arbuthnot and Pubar to join the Peace Movement. Four days after I silently gave the yeerk to Ax. I never knew what happened to it. I never asked Ax and he never told me. But life pretty much went back to normal after that. I had been keeping tabs on Arbuthnot and Pubar every day. We all had, just in case Arbuthnot had lied. But nothing happened. Arbuthnot lived in his big mansion at Premium Point. He still went to the yeerk pool every three days, but he never told. The green-shirted man was still in the hospital, but he was improving. We found out his name was Parley, which left me wondering why the heck do rich people have to give their kids such weird names? 

There were no surprise attacks on any of us. Arbuthnot and Pubar had kept their word. Everything was back to the way it had been. Rachel was still a little suspicious, but that eased off when they all got packages sent straight from the son of Gordon Kane, owner of Freak Apple Records. Inside the packages were a dozen assorted CDs. Everyone was pretty happy after that, although Ax never understood the purpose of "Shiny discs put in a primitive laser tracking device to emit loud sounds of shrieking humans to a choreographed thumping."

This particular day I had just left from spying over Arbuthnot's mansion when I saw several ants trailing toward an ant hill, all with large leaf pieces on their back. It looked like they were working together, like the Nisk. But I knew now that the Nisk and the ants were very different.

I wondered what had happened to them. One theory was that they were sucked into a separate Sario Rip of their own. Another was that they all simply perished in the explosion. Or maybe by some miracle they survived and are working together to rebuild their society right now. We would never find out if the Nisk got out alive, or if the Bobby and the combins ever got to enjoy their newfound freedom. Dim as they were, they still had a right to be free. I hoped that they did survive, because I wanted them to taste true freedom. But then again, fate had this annoying habit of giving you something, and then snatching it away without warning. That's how I felt about almost everything. About my friends, how they could just be snatched away by the war.

It's been my expirience that when something gets taken away you may never ever get it back.

Anyway, the thermals were being pretty dull, so I decided to head over to Rachel's house to see what she was up to. Last time I was there she was fighting with her sisters over her brand new collection of CDs. I had decided to leave them alone. But right now she wasn't home. 

Probably at Cassie's. I told myself. I turned toward Cassie's rural neighborhood. When I got to her barn I saw Cassie sweeping the floor. Rachel was reclining on a bale of hay, petting a familiar looking cat.

"It's so cute!" I heard Rachel coo. "I wish Sara wasn't allergic to cats."

Hello, ladies. I greeted them as I swooped into the rafters. The cat cradled in Rachel's lap tensed up.

"Oww!" Rachel cried as the cat scratched her leg in fear. "Jeez, Tobias."

"Sorry." I said. 

"Hi Tobias." Cassie said, setting aside the broom and sitting next to Rachel. She started to pet the cat too. "Look what I found. . ."

"YOU found? Hey, I'm the one who found it digging in your trashcan." Rachel said.

"Yeah, well I'm the one who accidently threw out your earring so that you had to go digging through my trashcan." Cassie said. The cat calmed down and purred loudly. Rachel took an animal brush from a barn shelf and started to brush it.

" I want to keep it." Rachel told me. "But Sara's allergic. We should name it anyway."

"How bout Pickles?" Cassie said thoughtfully.

Sounds good. I said. 

"Aw, how bout Xena, Kitten of Darkness?" Rachel joked, making a baby face at the cat. It yawned.

I laughed. Speaking of naming, what were you guys thinking when you named those combins?

"Cassie started it." Rachel grinned. Cassie made a face. The cat meowed and curled into a ball. A very familiar ball.

Wait a second. . . I inspected the cat closely. No way!

"What?" Rachel asked.

Are your parents home? I asked Cassie. She shook her head. "Why?"

I flew down quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping cat and demorphed. I went over and touched the gray-black cat. He woke up and looked at me. 

"Hey he likes you." Cassie said. Rachel lifted the cat and placed him on my lap.

"I think he remembers me!" I said excitedly. There was no doubt about it. I knew this cat and he knew me. He rubbed the side of his face against my stomach and purred happily.

"Remembers you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, Cassie, meet Dude." I said. Cassie looked confused.

"Dude? Dude! As in your cat Dude?" Rachel said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm positive. This is my cat Dude from when I was, well, human." I was careful not to look at Rachel when I said this. "When I left, I knew my uncle would get mad at me for leaving Dude with him. My uncle never liked him, and I didn't want him to hurt him, so I let Dude loose. Scared him out of the house. I figured he would be safer on the streets than with my uncle." I petted my old cat fondly.

"Wow, small world." Rachel commented. "I bet he missed you."

"Yeah. And this was the first morph any of us ever did." I added. 

"So she's a special cat. She. It's a girl by the way." Cassie smirked.

"Dude is a GIRL!?"

Rachel laughed. "You're a genius, Tobias."

"Yup." Cassie said. "Want me to show you?"

"Oh, uh, that's okay." I stopped her from lifting Dude's leg. "I wish I could keep her, but well, apparently she's scared of hawks. . ."

Cassie rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You know, I always wanted a pet."

Rachel looked at her. "Are you serious? Do you not see the dozen animals you have in this barn right now?"

"Well, they're not pets. I always have to say good-bye to them when they get better. I never actually ever had a pet of my own to keep."

I turned to her hopefully. "Can you have Dude?"

"I'm sure my parents won't mind. And plus, Dude's a sweetie." She tickled her under the chin. 

"That's so cool, you have your cat back. Too bad she can't stay at my house though, you could come over whenever you want." Rachel grinned.

Cassie snorted back a laugh. "Right. Use Dude as an excuse so Tobias can go over your house and you can be alone and make – "

Rachel scowled and shoved Cassie in the shoulder. "Quiet, you. Been around Marco too long, I'd say."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Cassie smiled so hard I think she almost broke her face. "Anyway, both of you are welcome to barge in whenever you want to play with Dude."

"Here." Rachel lifted Dude up. "Give her a kiss."

I stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Aw come on, kiss her. She's so cute. . ."

"No."

"Kiss. Her."

"Come on, Rachel. . ."

"Kiss. Dude. Now."

I gave up and gave Dude a little peck on top of the head. "There. Happy now?"

Cassie laughed. "You're both nuts."

I ran my fingers over Dude's soft-brushed fur. My cat, my only friend from before I met the other Animorphs. I had lost her and forgotten her a long time ago. But I got her back. I guess fate does have mercy sometimes. 

I smiled. Everything just might be okay. 

- - -That's it, THE ISLAND is completed. Eveyone's alive **gasp**, Tobias has some hope and stuff **yay!**, and they got one more yeerk ally **w00t w00t!** Not to mention this is the RETURN OF DUDE!! (Dum da da DUM!). **Gets teary** I'm gonna miss this story. . .but it's time to let go. . .**sniff** Anyway, I'll post a reviewer's chapter and stuff like next week or something. So tell me what you guys think. Honestly. No sugar-coating or excessive pity for the poor delusional maniac known as Freak Apple. Alright, well here's a little Happy Korner for ya. . .

THE HAPPY KORNER!

DawnOfEast - Yes, Mopping solution. Hee hee. Hm, I thought my only habit was eating sugar and locking myself out of my room, but I guess you're right about that too. But it's just that I miss the Animorphs little adventures. . .**sob**

SaraMcGregor: Thanks, hee hee. Wonderful is fine, but I can't live without the freaky!

EsotericEric - Cool even people on the net roll their eyes at me! Typical girl? Hm, I'm somewhat offended by that. Hehe, just kidding.

Jinako-chan - Warm fluffy feelings? You sure you didn't just have some bean burritos? **giggles at own very corny joke** And yay for controllers! Well, no, but yay for Arbuthnot and Pubar!! **giggles at the names** And I dunno what Ax did to the yeerk, could someone ask him please?

Senydegger - Yup, Freak Apple Records. I made a little cameo **does a jig** Oh and in case your wondering, Gordon Kane is my next door neighbor with the unibrow. Great guy, hehe. Glad you liked the story! 

Kristen Goddess - **does victory leaps with Kristen** Wee! Nope, they didn't eat and the whole story was like 8 hours. Guess thy're pretty durn hungry right about now, huh? The Shawn Ashmore fanclub cool! But I think there is one already, I just gotta find it. 

Stink E. Burrito - Yeah, it was nice, wasn't it **sigh**. Hehehe. And yes it's over, except for the reviewer's chapter. And I do plan on writing more. Dunno when though.

Digimon-lover - Sorry that's the end. And maybe Ax did kill the yeerk, who knows? Actually, what else would he do with it? 


	25. THE REVIEWER'S CHAPTER!

THE REVIEWER'S CHAPTER (w00t w00t!)

Howdy folks, I'm Freak Apple and I'm the nutcase responsible for the jumble of words known as THE ISLAND. Like always, I'd like to thank everyone who read the whole thing cause it's that kind of thing that makes me feel like I have a purpose in life. Actually I get the same feeling when I'm taping bubble wrap around my Dad's tires so they could pop and freak him out, but whatever. Like in my other full-length story THE SOMETHING, I did my best to keep our little 'Morphy buddies in character to keep you Animorph starved people from, um, starving. And thank you for reading my story despite the insane chapter titles, maniacal notes and disclaimers, and other brands of weirdness I always manage to accidently leak in. 

Let's see, someone (or more than one someones) asked what Ax did with the yeerk. We-ell, I swore to him I'd keep it a secret, but since Ax recently raided my fridge and ate all my food I'm gonna tell. Ya hear that Ax!? Okay, well here's the truth. 

. . .Ax ate him. I'm serious. Ax morphed covered him in relish and ketchup, put him in a hot dog bun, and ate him with a side of fries. Hee hee, just kidding. Actually I wanted to leave it open so there could be, like, speculation thingys, but I guess you could say he just killed him quickly (like anyone thought otherwise anyways, hehe). Crushed it or something. And I just noticed how gross that hot dog thing was. Ewwww. . .

Oh also, many of you noticed how the story got all weird and twisted and confusing in the middle. Hehe, my bad. Sorry for that, and thanks for being patient while I tried to iron out my thoughts. I'm not new to Fanfiction.net anymore, but I still got a lot to learn. Plus there is the fact that I'm looney. Rawk on! 

About Dude. Yes, I made him a girl. And I did it for no particular reason. I just felt like making things weird. But surprisingly some people got a kick out of it. Hee hee. Anyway there was no hidden meaning, no symbolism, no crazy sadistic girl who gets joy in the sex change of innocent animals. It was just supposed to be weird..

And about the title. THE ISLAND was the title in the beginning for when I thought everything was gonna happen on the island (where they first landed). But then I didn't feel like them being on an island anymore, but I also didn't feel like changing the title either. Yet ANOTHER failed attempt at successful Title-Picking by Freak Apple. I swear one of these day's I'm gonna think of a GOOD title.

I'd like to thank a few people 'cause, um, I want to type as much as I can for this story before I stop forever **giggle**:

Jinako-chan! She gave me the idea for the Reader's Response thing at the end of every chapter. Actually, I just shamelessly copied her.. But people said they liked it, so it's here to stay. Those people who liked it, please give me some money so I could defend myself in the lawsuit J-C will bring forth on my thieving little ass.

DawnOfEast! She gave me the idea for the recaps at the beginning of every chapter so people who forgot the last chapter won't have to read the whole thing again. And it was really cool that the middle of my name "Freak Apple" was "recap". Talk about weird coincidences.

Philip (Triple Point) Walker! He actually gave me the whole IDEA of putting them on another planet. You don't want to know what madness I had lined up for them initially. Really. Don't ask. But other planets ROCK! Go other planets! 

Shawn Ashmore! No particular reason, but I just wanted to say his name again. And no, I will never just let it go, hee hee hee. 

Okay, now I will shut up and give you your last reviewer's response. Oh and if any of you have an alternate name I could use for it besdies "THE HAPPY KORNER" feel free to tell me. I just use that because I was eating Cinnabon that day and I was pretty happy.

THE HAPPY KORNER!! (New edition, now with COMPLETELY USELESS ADVICE!! All of the following advice comes from personal experience so please, take it seriously.)

Stink E. Burrito - Hi! How do I come up with stuff? We-ell first I spin around in circles 3 times, then I quack like a duck and swing a thong around my head. People find it strange, but hey, whatever works. Hehehe. Oh and the voices in my head help too. Seriously though, I have no idea where my crap comes from. They just come. Yes I will do another one. Soon, maybe. **blinks** I have a fan? Wow. Cool! Wait til the nice men in white lab coats hear about this! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a nice day! And here's you piece of useless advice: Just because the bathroom door is unlocked, doesn't mean its unoccupied.

Jinako-chan - We ALL love Dude!! **throws rabid hamsters at all the Dude haters** And o0o0o0o Mrs. Doubtfire looked creepy. Anyway yeah, I made Dude a girl just cuz I'm a STRONG, INDEPENDENT FEMINIST!! Actually, I'm not really, I just want Dude to be a girl =P. And I was gonna have Dude lick Tobias, but I wasn't sure if cats do that, so I just had Tobias kiss Dude (I threw in the Rachel thing for good measure). I spent like an hour researching if cats lick people for affection. Turns out they do, but there was also this fugly diagram of a cat's tongue. Their tongues are like sandpaper spikes! Methinks Rachel wanted a kissy too. . .Yes I will write more! I just don't know exactly what it's about yet. But I do already have a first chapter though (hehehehe). I'm odd like that. Here's your piece of useless advice: Always carry an umbrella, in case of severe mayonaisse downpours.

EsotericEric - Well thanks, EE! (You mind if I call you EE? It's a really cool noise **says EE**) Thanks for pointing out stuff I screwed up! And hey, you gotta have "cute little endings". I like happy endings. They make me smile. Of course the original ending I had for this story had Jake and Cassie alone in the barn and Tobias walking in on them, but my face started to turn very very red so I rewrote it **nervous giggle** Oh yeah, I noticed the freakishly large number of reviews. Thanks to everyone. Dang. Oh and THE SOMETHING has near 100 reviews. That's so cool. Makes me feel all wanted and warm inside **hugs self**, New fic is coming, and thanks for reading! Useless Advice: Dying your hair with Kool-aid is not a good idea.

Senydegger - Yep, a happy ending. Again. I'm scared of making sad endings, but I think after two full-length fics and five short fics I might have to get serious. You know, make things a little darker, have more complex plots, have some character growth, cursing, kill off some people, etc. . .**keeps straight face for about half a second** HEHEHEHEHE! Right, like I'll ever be serious about anything. But I do plan on growing up a little in my next one. Yes, there will be a next one. You may now either cheer for joy or cry in sorrow. Hee hee. Here's your useless piece of advice: If you spin around and get dizzy, spinning the other way really DOES get you undizzy.

.:aNiMoRpHiC:. - Wow you waited 5 months before you read this? Cool! Hehe. I have a phobia of cliffies too, but I got over it when I started writing a bunch of my own. So good thing you waited, cuz this story had lots and you probably would be in a white rubber room right now, having nightmares about cliffies. Hee hee. What am I talking about again? OH yeah, review. Well thanks for enjoying it! And you will see more! I don't know about soon, but there will be more! Hey you might want to try reading my short fiction. They're all finished (most of them, anyway). Here's your useless piece of advice: If you can't pronounce it, don't eat it.

BlackOpal - Hee hee, nah it's definitely over. No more twists. But Jake in the shower? O0o0o naughty naughty! Hehe, actually I considered a twist where the Nisk arrived on Earth with the Animorphgs but I decided enough was enough. Time to retire THE ISLAND into the vast sea of Animorph stories that are no longer read. Yep, everyone luuuurves Dude! And yep, I will write more. . .in a while. I don't know exactly what to write about, but I already have a first chapter done. Don't ask how, I just do. I love writing first chapters. Actually I did get an idea from someone else. . .they emailed it to me and asked me to write it. . .but I feel guilty doing that. I still have to think about it. . .Here's your piece of useless advice: Don't flush while sitting on an airline toilet. You will get stuck.

Kristen Goddess - Expiramentations? Hmmm. . .interesting. Hehe Frankenyeerk. It's Aliiiiiiive! Hehe yeah Dude's a girl. And Cassie was impyling that Tobias and Rachel were going to make. . .BROWNIES! **giggles** yummy yummy brownies. Hee hee. Actually she was going to see "make out" but I had her interrupted, like I always do. Or maybe she was going to say "make babies". Hehehehe, who knows? Oh, you were thinking that babies one, weren't you? Naughty naughty girl! I believe I answered your question about the title in the 6th paragraph up there. Well, I guess that's it for now. See you next time! Oh and you useless advice is: Make sure your new spinny computer chair is fully assembled before you take off on a spinning spree.

Silent Bob3 - Yeah, I'm a sucker for sappy happy endings. That may change someday, but not for this story. HYPERNESS IS COOL! UN-HYPERNESS IS JUST A STATE OF MIND!! Heee heee. I will make another one someday. It's not like I have a life or anything (the sad thing is, I'm NOT being sarcastic. . .) Glad you liked it. And o0o0o0o I know what mangos are, and they're yummy! I think I'll hold off on the writing so I could get me a bunch of free mangos. Hee hee. Justkidding, but I still could use a mango right about now. . .Here's your useless piece of advice: Magazine pictures of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen DO NOT burn!!

Phil (aka Triple Point) - Ah, its Phil da MAN! Hee hee. Oh, I didn't know I was using devices. Wow. Devices. Sounds all professional and stuff. But thanks for reading even though you're not a fan of my devices! Oh cool favorite moments. I liked writing those. I have to admit though, the first one I got from a Malcolm in the Middle episode (Malcolm: Dewey were's Grandma? Dewey: Cats ate her face.) and the second one I got when my stupid fir alarm started bleeping and I had no idea how to friggin turn it off. So I just took a metal ruler, pried it off the wall, and stomped it til it shut up. Then my mom got all mad because all I had to do was remove the batteries. But whatever. Anyway the last one was all me! Yay! I'm good at making screwed up plans that blow up in my face. And yay, another person who likes my Ani-madness!! Here's your piece of useless advice: You may think that making faces on security cameras in Malls will give you a fun and easy way to get yourself on television. . .but afterwards you can't help but feel a little cheap and a tad foolish. I don't recommend it.

Dslguy14 - Glad you like it so far. I know you probably won't be reading this since you're only up to the 2nd chapter but oh well, I'll talk to you anyway. Hee hee. Applegate's Sario Rips were kinda woolly to me too. I always wondered why no one else got caught in Sario Rips. Only the Animorphs. But you could argue that people DO get caught in Sario Rips, and that's why bodies can't be found at the center of big bomb explosions. They could have been sent back in time and annihilated later by there simultaneous conciousnesses (stole phrasing from Ax, hehe). Who knows, our entire future could have been made just out of people going back in time and screwing things up. I have to stop now though, because my brain is seriously getting cramped. Time travel makes me confuzzled. Anyway, here's you useless advice: Don't listen to your friends. You CANNOT fly.

Amy Angelblade - Yes that's the end! All over! **pouts** you're the last reviewer. . .now I feel sad. . .**cries** It's over! WAHHHHH!!!!! Aw, stupid computers. Mine is evil too. Doesn that freezy thing at random moments right before I'm about to click "submit review". I lost like a billion good reviews like that. Grrrrrrr. . . Aw, I love your reivews! They all funkadelic and phreeky deeky. **bounce bounce bounce** Anyway, see ya next time, Amy! Oh and I saw your Germy website. Germy is so cool! Hehehehe. So, here's your useless piece of advice: Before applying suntan lotion, make sure it is indeed lotion and not spoiled milk.

And for those of you who are reviewing after I wrote this chapter and I couldn't get to you, that doesn't mean I didn't read it. Keep reviewing, I still might get some better ideas and actually change something around if someone gives me something really good. Or email me, my email's in my profile.

Alright, in an effort to not ever get sued for copyright infringement or whatever, here is the ULTIMATE STORY-WIDE DISCLAIMER!

Freak Apple does not own or intend to offend any of the following:

Anything included in the Animorphs series, Gettysburg, Ms. Boscarino (my math teacher, grr.), Final Destination 2, Baywatch, the White House, Playstation, Clorox, Listerine, Pinocchio, Jaws, Gilligan's Island, Jamaica, the Timberland Waterproof nubuck PRO 6-inch chukka (yes it is real), Cinnabon, Whomping Willow, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, the Cretaceous Period, Tekken Tag Tournament, any dinosaur species, the state of Iowa, the city of Des Moines, McDonald's or anything sold there, Barney the dinosaur and his magical land of Sharing and Caring, uh DNA, the name Pickles, Jabba the Hut, Premium Point (um, it's this rich neighborhood were I live. Hee hee.), and anything else I might've missed cause my eyes are hurting from scanning the whole story for names.

But Freak Apple does own stuff, Oh yes she does. She owns:

The story, the combins, Ern, Kermu, Bobby and the others, Motroveld, Kevin/Arbuthnot/Pubar233, the girl who's phone number Marco stole, Casseratops, Marcosaur, and uhh. . .dang, that's it? Um, oh yeah, Parley, Freak Apple Records (yeah, baby), and the ENTIRE NISK PLANET! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Oh, and the Animorphs. **gets zapped by K.A.'s lackeys** Ow! Okay, fine. It was worth a try.

Aw, I'll be right back, I have to untie the knots I made in my brother's pants legs and untape his CD's from the ceiling (or course I had a reason! I just don't remember it. . .)

Ok back, well I REALLY don't want to end this. . . yet. I need to stall! Um, so how are you guys? Fine I hope. I'm fine too. It's really hot, but it's summer so I guess it's supposed to be hot, right? I need a muffin. Why is my left eyelid all twitchy?

Hee hee. Okay, I think I'll let you all go now, I've got nothing else to say. Oh wait, I forgot to plug my other short stories! Um, go read them and review. Hehehe. Well it appears my time has run out for this story. It's time to say goodbye to THE ISLAND. . .**sniff** Bye bye ISLAND, I'll miss thee!!! Thanks again to all the reviewers. You are my favorite people. Well, second favorite, I REALLY like ice cream men. And Shawn Ashmore. Gosh I wish he was my ice cream man. . .**stops babbling** Ok, ok, I've got to end this. Well, I already wrote a tentative first chapter for my NEXT full-length story. . .but I'm not sure if I should post it just yet. But for the first time I think I'm gonna make it PG-13. YAY, maybe I am growing up. . .nah. Ok I seriously have to shut up now and my eyes are twitching like a pair of horny chipmunks. AHH okay, I didn't say that. BYE!!!

THE ISLAND by Freak Apple started April 4, 2003 completed August 5, 2003.

P.S. – Holy shuzzayzay! I spent 5 months on this? THE SOMETHING only took me a month and a half!

P.P.S. – For those of you (like 5 of you) who emailed me asking me what my REAL name was. . .I ain't tellin **nyah nyah nyah** But my age is ok, I'm 15 and a third =)


End file.
